Bulletproof Soul
by PinkElegance
Summary: How do you deal with an unconventional love affair? Can you hide it from others? Would you even want to? The triad adjusts to life after Kalamar.
1. Inside My Love

**Title:** Bulletproof Soul

**A/N:** _Sequel to Folie a Trois._

**Summary:** How do you deal with an unconventional love affair? Can you hide it from others? Would you even want to? The triad adjusts to life after Kalamar.

**Pairing:** K/S/U

**Warnings:** Sex, of course. Some language. Definitely adult situations. Slash. Specific alerts will be posted at the head of relevant chapters.

**Disclaimer:** If you took a look at my account balance, you'd know right off that I don't own most of these characters. I do claim ownership of those you don't recognize.

* * *

**1. Inside My Love**

She was off duty, sitting in her chair, lost in thought. The _Enterprise_ was in the middle of star-mapping an unknown sector of the galaxy and it was boring as hell. Even though she couldn't get Jim to admit it, she knew this was in part punishment for his excessive use of force on Amigosa V.

Uhura sat with her legs folded under her, wearing one of Spock's black T-shirts and her panties. She had not had very much time with either of her lovers; either or both of them were required on the bridge on a near-constant schedule during the star-mapping. She herself was back to a regular-eight hour bridge shift and a four-hour lab shift, regulated mostly to listening to and deciphering subspace frequencies and internal transmissions. She had been bored for a number of days, until earlier today. Dr. McCoy gave her a wonderful piece of news and she wanted to talk to her lovers about it.

Spock's T-shirt smelled faintly of patchouli, a scent she was deeply fond of and went well with his body chemistry. He had no need of emollients, but as she liked it, he accommodated her. Kirk smelled of sandalwood. Uhura was no longer able to sleep in her nightgown; she had come to love wearing their shirts and falling asleep with their unique scents on her skin. It was as close as she had been able to come to being with them for the past several days. She hated Pike for this dull assignment. Everybody did.

It was late, very late, and she couldn't sleep. She wanted to see either of them, preferably both. They had not any real time together in several days. She conveyed such to them, but only in looks. That had become their main form of private communication while on duty. Anything else was unacceptable, but there had been brief instances of skin or clothing contact, close proximity, and lingering around her station. It was enough to drive her crazy, and she knew they felt the same way. How was a woman supposed to deal with such a severe intimate cut-off? Masturbation didn't even come close to relieving her tension. Uhura wanted—demanded—the real thing. She quickly got used to having it while in Kalamar.

She made a cup of tea and was sipping on it when her chime sounded. To her surprise and delight, the captain entered first with the commander a few steps behind. Uhura didn't even care that they might have been seen entering her quarters at such a late hour; she was just happy they stopped by. When the door closed, she got up and went to them. They had a way of embracing; Kirk in front, Spock behind, with her in between. Spock, who was definitely a breast man, would put his arms around her and cup them, running his thumbs over her nipples. Kirk always grabbed her by the ass. She would cradle Spock's head and stroke Kirk's cheek. Spock would bury his face on the right side of her neck and Kirk would touch her forehead with his. And they would press together in such a way that was mind-blowing, sex to sex, heat to heat. Uhura had never felt so safe and secure as she did when in their arms. They were like that for several long moments. Spock was gently kissing behind her ear. Kirk rubbed his nose along her eyebrows.

"Hi," she whispered.

Kirk grazed his lips along her ocular ridge. "Mmn, hi yourself."

Spock kissed her earlobe. "Hello."

"How were you able to get away from the bridge?"

"We both decided to take the night off. Unless there's something that requires my presence, I'm going to get some sleep. Lieutenant Campbell has the conn."

"Oh," she said, not really caring. She was glad they were there. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I want to lie down," Kirk said. "With you."

"Affirmative," Spock said.

They released her and she smiled. "Well, you know where the bedroom is. I'll be there shortly."

*

Uhura returned with tea and a light repast of fruit, cheese, and bread. They were in bed, waiting for her. She had a queen, so it was a very snug fit, but it did not matter. She set the tray on the bed and scooted between them. She fixed Spock's tea the way he preferred and ripped the bread into chunks for Kirk to eat. She ate with them, delighting in their quiet comfort. Many times, they didn't feel the need to speak when they had brief moments together. The bridge was loud and bright; their world outside of it was quiet and dim. It was a nice balance.

She cleared the tray and snuggled between them, getting under the covers. Kirk rested his head on one arm so that he could look at her. Spock did likewise, sliding one hand underneath her shirt so that he could caress her belly. Soon, Kirk's fingers joined his, making circles around her navel. She sighed and sank into the bed. They did that all the time, even while she was menstruating. She found it thrilling that they weren't put off by her whenever she had her period. It was a delicious sensation, having such masterful and fearless hands on her stomach.

"I have something to tell you," she said.

"What?" Kirk dipped a finger into her belly button.

"I got some news from Dr. McCoy earlier today."

"Good or bad?" Kirk's eyebrow rose in a fair imitation of Spock, but his fingers did not stop moving.

"Good. Great news, actually."

"Are you pregnant?" Spock asked. His expression had not changed. She could have been commenting on the weather.

"Don't get me wrong, I'd love to have a baby with you, Nyota, but the timing's not real good right now—"

She laughed. "You're so funny, Jim."

"I know, I'm a real riot, but seriously—"

"If you are pregnant, Nyota, then you know that the captain and I will adjust and accommodate, regardless as to the inconvenience."

Kirk stared at her. "Are you pregnant?"

"Well, if I was, then I know how the both of you would feel about it. But don't worry. I'm not pregnant. I get my shots regularly. I don't want a baby either." How would she ever be able to explain it to her parents?

Kirk breathed a sigh of relief and touched her forehead with his. "Good. I mean, I'm not ready to be a father yet, but if you were, I'd, well, I would…"

"The captain's desire to pontificate has grown tiresome. What did you want to tell us?" Spock said.

"Pontificate my ass. You know you're not ready to be a daddy either, you dingus. Anyway, baby...?"

Uhura laughed. Spock and Kirk's banter was inherently amusing and downright entertaining. "I need a favor, Jim."

"You know that I'll do anything you want, Nyota."

"I know that."

"What is it?" Spock asked.

"Dr. McCoy told me that he heard from the hospital in Kalamar. Dez has recovered."

"Fascinating," Spock said, moving one hand up to caress her breast. He ran his thumb over her nipple.

"Really?" Kirk said.

"Yes. She responded very well to the treatments and therapy. She's tough."

"That she is," Kirk said.

"But she's never going to be the same again," Uhura said. "McCoy said that they were able to repair her injuries, and she's physically fine, but no woman will ever truly get over…what she went through."

"No, I do not imagine that she will," Spock said. "She suffered a traumatic experience."

"What is it that you want, Nyota?" Kirk asked.

"Can we go back and get her?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. Kirk looked thoughtful.

"I think it would go a long way towards helping her move forward if she could come back to the _Enterprise_. Maybe eventually get her job back. I just can't leave her there, not after everything that happened."

Kirk closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss her. "That is one of the reasons why I'm so in love with you."

"Do you think she is capable of resuming her duties?" Spock asked.

"Not right off, of course," Uhura said. "Gradually. But she's one of us. I don't want her to be left there, as much as I love Kalamar. She needs to be back on this ship. Having a tangible goal will help her get better faster."

"That is logical," Spock said. "However, we are fifty light years away from Veridian III, in the middle of a star-mapping mission."

"And yes, it must be done and we have no time frame and Pike wants regular reports and all that jazz. We can come back and finish; it won't take too long to swing by and pick her up. Please?"

"We cannot just 'swing by,' Lieutenant," Spock said. "Traveling at warp factor eight point five, it will take 14.6 days to reach Veridian III."

"Then we can travel at warp nine," she said, stroking Spock's chin. "It'll shave off a day or two."

"Traveling at warp factor nine will take us 12.1 days to reach Veridian III."

Kirk looked thoughtful.

"Please, Jim?" She looked at him, pleading with her eyes. He ran a finger over her nose and cocked his head to one side. Then he looked at Spock. "What do you think?"

"I find no fault with her logic. However, considering the distance, it would be best to make a formal request to Admiral Pike. After what happened on Amigosa V, we must tread very carefully in terms of regulations, Captain."

"Please, Jim? Please? It would mean a lot to me to have Dez back with us. You know, I spent a lot of time with her while she was in the hospital. Even though she couldn't speak to me, I felt like she knew I was there."

He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at her. "Okay. I'll have to get permission, but I don't think Pike will object."

"Thank you," she said, locking her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Jim. What can I do to return the favor?" She released him.

"You don't have to do anything," he said. "It's enough that Spock and I can keep a smile—that one—on your face."

"I concur," Spock said. "Though, I must admit I would find a kiss acceptable."

"Gladly," she said, bringing his head down to hers. She ran her fingers through his hair. Kirk gazed at them, smiling. He would get his turn with her momentarily. He took a moment to absently run a finger along the tip of Spock's ear. They had become extraordinarily comfortable with each other since forming a triad with Uhura.

A few minutes later, she sighed. "I have really missed you, missed this. I never thought that our intimacy would be as interrupted as it has been lately. I mean, after Kalamar and the first couple of weeks back on board…then to be shut down like that…" She sighed. Bereft was not even close to describe how she felt.

"I know," Kirk said. "But I have to own up to my duty. I can't afford to put one toe out of line, not right now. But I will not allow such an interruption to continue. We will have to find a way. Spock's duty and mine are unrestricted in terms of bridge time, but there are no guarantees that we will have as much time together as we once did. I can't believe that Pike insists that I constantly be on the bridge during a star-mapping excursion. I know he's doing it to reel me in. Maybe we'll be able to be together when this lame assignment is done."

"You really expect me to wait a few weeks before I can have sex with you and Spock again? Are you nuts?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I do not think it was sexual intimacy that Jim was referring to, Nyota."

"I hope not," she said.

"Hell no," Kirk said. "I meant luxury time like this. Like we had in Kalamar."

"I will forever love that place," she said. It marked the beginning of her new life.

"As will I," Spock said.

"Me too," Kirk agreed. "But sex? There's no way I'm going without that. I expect you to give me some on a regular basis. I mean, really, a man can handle but so much…" He grinned at her. "Spock and I are gonna have to start eating cookies in my ready room if this foolishness keeps up."

Kirk had started referring to Uhura's sex as 'cookies' not long after they returned to space. It was all the fault of Uhura's best friends, a hot Orion named Gaila and a sexy Betazoid named Irish. Kirk had a manner of inserting it into his bridge-speak in very creative ways. Uhura would have to bite her lip to keep from grinning like a mental patient. Whenever he said something about wanting to eat some cookies, it had dual results: Yeoman Rand would go get him some and Uhura would get wet. She knew what kind of cookies he preferred.

"Well, that has not been the case in the past few days. I mean, I've been rather lonely at night. My bed feels enormous. And I haven't been dancing because I've become addicted to using my pole."

"You know that you have access to my quarters, baby," Kirk said, lying down beside her. He slid his hand back underneath her shirt. Spock continued to stroke her nipple. He liked it when they sprang up underneath his fingers. He once told her that they tasted like Vulcan truffles, and Kirk started calling them that. Her erogenous zones now had code names. It made times on the bridge quite interesting.

"As you do mine," Spock said. "It is illogical for you to go without your exercise."

"I prefer an audience," she said.

"My little freak," Kirk said, kissing her forehead. "Are you tired?"

She waved her hand. "Yes, but I thought you wanted to get some rest."

"Oh, I will. However, first things first," Kirk said. "Mr. Spock, if you would kindly get rid of that shirt…?"

*

Spock was awake because he currently had no need of sleep. He was content to lie in bed with Uhura and Kirk. Her head was on his chest and he mindlessly stroked the top of her head, in a mild state of meditation. Kirk's face was buried in Uhura's hair and he was spooned behind her, an arm over hers, their fingers tightly interlaced. Kirk's leg was between hers and they were fast asleep. There were days when it was hard to discern which of them loved her more. Spock did not try to quantify it, as it did not matter. The point was that they did.

Sarek, his father, recently sent a communiqué to him. In the wake of Vulcan's destruction and Amanda's death, Sarek reached out to him and he responded because he thought it was the best way to honor his mother. They were closer now, as far as Vulcans could be close. Sarek wanted to know if Spock intended to select a mate and reproduce. He understood why Spock remained in Starfleet, but encouraged him to do his part to continue the Vulcan line regardless. Spock understood that.

How would he explain to his father that he had indeed selected a mate? And that said mate came along with a peculiar condition? How could he tell Sarek that he was deeply involved with two illogical human beings, one of them his immediate supervisor? How could he make his father understand that, in spite of the utter inappropriateness and insanity of the relationship, he was quite content with his choice? That Uhura's amazing, encompassing love for him and Kirk's calm acceptance of him was the balance he required after losing his mother? Sarek would not approve. His displeasure might even break the tenuous bond he had with his son.

At some point, he would have to respond to his father's message. Spock decided to tell him as little as possible, until he had sufficient time to cogitate. He wanted to speak to Kirk and Uhura about it as well. It was logical that they were aware of the situation. Spock covered their hands with his, calmly stroking their entwined fingers. It ultimately didn't matter what Sarek thought. The only opinions that truly mattered were those of the individuals in bed with him.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of their fingers and the soothing calm they exuded. It was time for him to report back to the bridge. He decided to let Kirk stay with Uhura. The captain was exhausted and Spock regretted that neither of them had been able to be with her for several days. He himself would spend time with her later.

*

Kirk woke up sometime afterward. He took a moment to gather himself and recognized that he was in bed with her. Good. He woke up with morning wood and lately, was regulated to handling it in the shower. Not today. She was fast asleep in his arms. He leaned down to kiss her earlobe and started sucking on it. Kirk moved and rolled her over on her back. She sighed. He came over her and to his delight; she instinctively opened up. He settled between her spread legs and began kissing her forehead and eyebrows, making his way down to her mouth.

He had been denied the opportunity to wake up like this for some time. The last time had been two weeks ago, shortly after they left Veridian III. That morning, both he and Spock awoke Uhura for some tag-team nooky. He was glad that they had; the memory of that fabulous experience was all he had to sustain him during the long, dull hours on the bridge supervising the star-mapping expedition. Pike could be cruel, but if he had to do it over again, Kirk would have done the exact same thing if it meant saving Uhura and Dez. He regretted that they had not been in time to save Brenda and Didi. Uhura had been distraught for several days over their senseless deaths.

He claimed her mouth, not caring about morning breath or any ridiculous notions of the sort. Uhura would have cared, but he didn't give a shit. There were more important considerations. Kirk cupped her breasts and sucked on her nipples, kissing ever downward. She would be awake momentarily. He loved the feel of her skin, her scent, her taste, the sounds she made when he pleased her and the sight of her at the moment of climax.

Uhura moaned, coming awake at the feel of a mouth against her labia. She pushed herself up on her forearms, recognizing the head between her legs. She gasped as she felt his lips close around her clit and begin to suck.

"Oh…" she moaned, instinctively parting wider. When was the last time she woke up with one of her lover's heads buried between her thighs? "Jim," she breathed, "Jim…"

He used two fingers to part her lips and snake-lick her. She gripped the sheets and nearly screamed.

"Don't hold it in," he commanded. "I want to hear you scream."

He did it again and she complied with his order. She rose off the bed, giving him more access, throwing her head back, grinding against him. Then she heard him groan and soon, her back was against the sheets and he was on top of her and inside of her, thrusting hard and strong. He stared into her eyes as he moved within her, bracing himself on either side of her hips.

"Jim…please…_please_…!"

"I know," he said. She felt so fucking good, so hot and slick. She squeezed and he felt the constriction of her muscles around him, increasing the friction. "Do that again, baby," he moaned, pressing her wrists against the bed. She did so, locking her legs over his hips and moving in sync with him.

"Jim, it feels…so good…fuck me, please…"

He loved it when she said that. It never failed to release his primal tendencies. Nor Spock's. He went as deep as he could and leaned to claim her lips. She kissed him hungrily, her sounds muffled by his mouth. When she came, it was potent, deep and hard. She brought him along with her, as she always did. They collapsed on the bed, sweaty and sex-funky. He rested his head in her cleavage. She ran her fingers through his hair, stroking his scalp. After some time, he could speak.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to let so much time pass before we do this again."

"You have no control over it, Jim. You have to be where you're needed."

He absently thumbed her nipple. "I'm needed here."

"That's for sure," she said, sinking into the bed. "I don't want to get up. Where's Spock?"

"Probably on the bridge."

"Shouldn't you be there too?"

"I'll get there eventually. Right now, I have no interest to get up or get out of you. Knowing Spock, he slept for five minutes after we finished last night and went back to work."

"Well, he doesn't need much sleep."

"I'm actually kind of grateful for that. It's damned useful at times like this, when all I want is to be with you. Of course, I'll have to repay the favor later on tonight. I know he's going to want to see you this evening."

"I miss you two, miss this. Kalamar spoiled me."

"Me too," he said. "But we'll manage."

Kirk rose to kiss her. She cradled his head and locked her legs around him again. When the kiss broke, he sighed.

"Nothing would please me more than to make love to you again, but I need to shower and eat something else before I report to the bridge."

She nodded. "I'll be there an hour or so after you."

"Do me a favor," he said, kissing her nose.

"Anything."

"Don't wear any panties today."

"Jim! I can't—"

"That way I can look at you and know you're naked underneath your uniform."

"And cause yourself some issues on the bridge!"

"I can handle that," he said. "The opportunity may arise where I can eat some real cookies instead of those bullshit ones Yeoman Rand brings me. I'm going to want instant access."

She giggled. "Jim, she doesn't know! She's just trying to take care of her captain."

"Her captain's taken care of."

They got up and Kirk decided to take a shower with her. They ended up making love again; as Kirk liked to fuck in the shower. Uhura didn't mind it. Spock was a bathtub guy, and she didn't mind that either.

*

Admiral Pike was in his office, listening to Kirk's request on conference call.

"Dr. McCoy has reported to me that one of our security specialists, Sergeant Dez Niaz, is healed. I would like to request the opportunity to retrieve her from Veridian III so that she may resume her duties aboard the _Enterprise_."

"Is she capable of doing so?"

"Dr. McCoy sees no reason why she will not be able to resume her full duty in a few weeks' time."

Pike sighed and scratched his head.

"Admiral, on a very personal note, Lieutenant Uhura developed a bond with Sergeant Niaz while we were grounded in Kalamar due to their shared experience. Lieutenant Uhura believes that being back in familiar surroundings will allow the sergeant to move forward and put her experience behind her."

"I doubt she ever really will, Captain Kirk."

Kirk nodded. "I understand, sir. But I have an obligation to this crew, and that includes Sgt. Niaz. I believe that she can still have a normal life and Dr. McCoy agrees. I would rather her not be marooned in Kalamar."

"Kalamar's not a bad place to be marooned in, Captain."

Kirk nodded. It certainly wasn't.

Pike sighed. "All right, Captain Kirk. I expect you back on this assignment within thirty days. Make it snappy."

"Thank you, sir."

Pike nodded. Kirk disconnected the conference call and requested Spock's and Uhura's presence in his ready room.

When they entered, she stood with her arms at her side, the epitome of style and grace. Kirk remembered that she wore nothing under her uniform and allowed himself to get warm. Spock stood about six feet from her, in his usual stance. No one looking from the outside would recognize that they were intimately involved.

"Yes, Captain?" Spock said.

"Sir?" Uhura queried.

"We will change course immediately and head back to the Veridian system. Admiral Pike has given me permission to retrieve Sgt. Niaz. We must return to this assignment within a month."

"Affirmative. I'll let Mr. Sulu know of our new heading."

Uhura broke into a very wide smile. She wanted to run and throw herself at the captain, but remained where she was, to her credit. Kirk stared at her lovingly, knowing she wanted to hug him.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you."

"Permission to move, Lieutenant," he said, his voice low. Kirk ordered the computer to lock the door and cease recording. Spock looked at him and then at her.

As soon as he finished, Uhura came around the desk and slipped her arms around his neck. She laid a gentle, slow kiss on his lips. Spock came around the other side and put a hand on his shoulder. "That is a logical decision, Captain."

When she pulled away, he looked at Spock. "If it makes her happy, then I guess so."

Uhura swallowed, so pleased she couldn't stop smiling. Spock gazed at her, appreciating the grin that lit up her face.

"Have you had lunch, Mr. Spock?"

"I have not, Captain."

"I ordered her not to wear any panties, Commander."

Spock's eyebrow went up and he stared at Kirk. "Really, Captain?"

"Affirmative."

Spock nodded. "Of course, such a premise requires some data to support it."

"Care to investigate, Commander?"

"In the interest of science, I always care to explore a hypothesis, sir."

"Lieutenant, if you would kindly sit on my desk and spread your legs," Kirk said. He moved his desk blotter.

"Aye, Captain." She perched herself on the edge of his desk and placed each of her feet on the arms of his chair. She leaned back, resting herself on her hands, sighing lustily. This was wrong on so many levels, but it was also so much fun. The anticipation of getting caught just made it better.

Kirk stroked one of her legs. "So that you may obtain the best results, I think you should get closer. You will want to experience this for yourself, Commander. Not that you haven't, but not under the current circumstances."

"I would agree, Captain." Spock moved to where he stood next to the desk, right next to where she was sprawled. He put a hand on her uniform and quickly flipped up her skirt. "Fascinating."

"You got that right," Kirk said, swallowing hard. The sight of Uhura so aroused that she was very nearly dripping never failed to get him up. Nor Spock. The commander leaned over her, slipping two fingers to part her lips. Kirk leaned forward and slipped a finger inside of her. The moment she stepped on the bridge for her duty was enough to rouse him to half-mast. Remembering how sweet she tasted that morning and knowing that she was naked almost had him at full attention. He kept his PADD in his lap until he could calm down. He could not let so much time pass again before making love to her.

She hissed. "_Jim_…"

Kirk groaned. "Don't make a sound, Lieutenant. As you are aware, our colleagues are right outside that door."

Spock leaned over her pelvis and affixed his wonderfully soft lips against her clitoris, pressing his cheek against her mound. Kirk slipped another finger inside, groaning when he heard her squelch.

"Shit," he moaned. He leaned forward and slipped his tongue inside of her, angling his head so that he and Spock could share her. As they had been doing for the past three months.

Uhura bit her lower lip so hard, she drew blood. She curled her fingernails into the blotter and clenched her muscles, her breathing going out of control. They never before attempted to do this to her simultaneously. Knowing Spock, he had already analyzed the physics of it, but she didn't give a shit. They were doing it, and where they were doing it was enough to send her over the edge in under a minute. She came down, her muscles shaking uncontrollably, her breathing leaving her on one long exhale. "…_fuck_…!"

"I concur," Spock said, standing back up and licking his lips. "Tonight, Nyota."

Kirk wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I got the bridge, Commander. Take your time."

*

When she left the ready room, she was amazed to discover that less than five minutes had passed. Kirk had wiped her down with tissues and Spock helped her get off the desk. Her legs quivered like bowstrings. The inside of her lower lip was bleeding. She sat back down at her station and replaced her earpiece, trying as all hell to look unruffled. Spock exited the ready room a minute or so later, his expression no different than it was before he entered the office. No one would have guessed that he and the captain just finished performing exquisite cunnilingus on the communications officer. He took his place at his console.

"Mr. Sulu, we are heading back to the Veridian system. Increase to warp factor nine. Mr. Chekov, plot the fastest course from our current heading to Veridian III."

They followed orders. Then Sulu asked, "Are we done with the star-mapping assignment, Commander?"

"For the moment. The captain has just informed me that we will return to Kalamar to retrieve Sergeant Niaz, as she is once again able to serve on board the _Enterprise_. We will return to our assignment once she is back with us. We have thirty days to do so."

Sulu nodded intently. "Yes sir."

Everyone on the ship was still affected by what happened on Amigosa V and the ensuing effects on Lieutenant Uhura and Sergeant Niaz. The lieutenant was markedly different since that experience. She wasn't as social as she used to be; she kept to herself and to her quarters when she wasn't on duty. No one blamed her for it. The senior officers were extremely protective of her as a result. Sulu remembered how Captain Kirk and Commander Spock were like Rottweiler sentinels while Uhura recovered in Kalamar. Considering what had happened, and how her singular expertise was so crucial to the _Enterprise's_ functions, Sulu couldn't quite blame them for protecting her.

Or was it more than mere protection?

TBC…


	2. Card Sharks and Seconds of Pleasure

**2. Card Sharks/Seconds of Pleasure**

_A/N: The "Card Sharks" portion of this chapter was suggested by MissCar_

**  
Card Sharks**

It was ladies' card night in Lieutenant Dana Hannity's quarters. Everyone knew about the monthly poker game in the captain's quarters, but only the women knew about the ongoing spades game in Hannity's suite. It was a way of keeping abreast of current events. Or keeping the _Enterprise's_ grapevine watered.

Tonight it was Dana, Iliya from Engineering, Tina from Human Resources, Koko from Life Sciences and a new invitee: Chris Chapel from Medical. Nurse Chapel was Brenda's replacement. She was assigned to the _Enterprise_ while the ship was in Kalamar.

"I don't know how to play spades," Chris said. "I was never a card player."

"You'll learn," said Koko. "We play every couple of weeks or so. We have a regular rotation of players. I usually play every time; Dana's my partner."

"For money?"

"Sometimes. It depends on what's going on. Usually, we just play and talk trash."

Tina was setting out snacks. Dana was shuffling cards and Iliya was keeping score. Iliya was going to partner with Tina. Chris was going to watch for a couple of rounds.

"Really, it's just an opportunity for us girls to get together and chitchat," Dana said. "We get so busy sometimes that it's just good to relax and hang out."

"And keep up with scuttlebutt too," Koko said. "Like little Iliya here. She's dating Pavel Chekov, the navigator."

"That cute kid?" Chris asked.

Iliya was a pretty brunette. "He is a man, thanks."

"He's eighteen, honey. He's a kid."

Iliya rolled her eyes.

Chris smiled. "I don't mean any harm, honey. You guys are just…_young_."

Dana laughed. "They're a cute couple."

Koko took her place across from Dana and Tina sat down. Chris pulled her chair up as Dana dealt the cards.

"Honestly, we haven't been in the mood to play spades since Amigosa," Koko said.

"What happened?" Chris asked. "No one will tell me anything. Dr. McCoy actually told me that it was of no consequence to my job in Medical Bay."

"We lost two of our regulars," Tina said. "Brenda Lockhart and Didi Malone were raped and murdered on Amigosa."

"Oh my god," Chris said. "Oh no!"

"Yeah," Dana said. "Nyota Uhura and Dez Niaz were also attacked. I think Dez actually got penetrated and Nyota was about two seconds from being so before security rescued them." She looked sad. "Brenda was my friend. So was Didi."

Koko raised her glass. "Let's have a toast to them," she said.

They clinked glasses and took a sip, then had a moment of silence.

"It's my understanding that we're headed back to Veridian III to get Sgt. Niaz," Chris said.

"Good," said Tina. "Dez needs to be back with us. This is her home."

"She won't ever be the same again," Iliya said.

"What woman would be?" Tina said. "I mean, I'd rather die than get raped. And if you count the fact that Dez is a lesbian and has never been with a man before…"

"That's horrible," Chris said, clutching herself. She was chilled by that fact.

"You're telling me," Koko said. "That's why she was catatonic and was hospitalized. Nyota was as well. Hospitalized, I mean. Not catatonic, but definitely traumatized." Koko said. "She got smashed in the head with some large object. And Brett from Security said that she might have been a millisecond from the same fate, had they not found the encampment."

"Lucky," Chris said.

"Yep. I heard Spock turned off those bastards' lights," Koko said. "Brett said that he had never ever seen the commander so mad, not even the time when he wiped up the bridge with Captain Kirk."

"What?" Chris said. "He got into a fight with the captain?"

Dana nodded. "Spock beat the hell out of him. We couldn't do anything but watch. No one was about to get in Spock's way. No one wanted _that_ wrath on them. Had it not been for Ambassador Sarek…"

"Yeah," Koko said. "Spock isn't someone you want to fuck with. He's Vulcan. I work with him every day. He's cooler than a polar bear sipping a Saurian Slushy and he doesn't show any emotion, but if he pops off, you better run. He normally doesn't get anywhere near to popping off."

"He's a very attractive man," Chris said.

"He is," Iliya said, blushing.

Chris leaned forward as the ladies sorted their cards.

"Joker-joker deuce-deuce," Dana said. "As usual."

"Why can't we ever play joker-joker-ace?" Iliya whined.

"Because that gives us fewer opportunities to spank you and Tina," Koko said.

Iliya stuck her tongue out at Koko.

Dana took a sip of her drink. "I'm glad they found Nyota and Dez in time, or they would have been dead too."

"So Lt. Uhura is all right?"

"Yes. She was isolated in recovery while we were grounded. We never saw her. And she's different now. She used to eat lunch and play cards with us when she wasn't working, which wasn't often. But now she keeps to herself. She does her work and disappears when her shift is over."

"I can't really blame her," Tina said. "I can't imagine…"

"Does she try to talk to you, Dana?" Koko asked.

"I mean, we greet each other on the bridge and we speak, but it's usually work-related. I told her that she was always welcome back here and she nodded."

Tina slapped a card on the table. "Ace high," she said.

"Tramp," Koko said.

"Don't even try to cut me, Koko." Tina ate a handful of chips. Then she looked at her cards. "I know she's messed up from Amigosa, but honestly I think we don't see her anymore because of another reason."

"Which is…?" Koko asked.

"I think Nyota's in love."

"What?" Dana said. "Get out!"

"I've seen her and she's got that look. You know, the 'I've got a new love and I'm whipped' expression? The one where you're walking around glowing like a firefly and grinning like a psycho on Thorazine? _That_ look."

"Really?" Koko said, putting a card down. "She is? You sure?"

"There isn't but one thing that will make a woman blush like that. I should know; I fall in love every six months. Nyota's sprung. She's in love. Some man has got her nose wide open."

Chris nodded. "Tina, I _know_ what you mean. I've been in love a couple of times myself. Do you know who it is?"

"Haven't a clue," Tina said. "I've seen her in the halls, but I haven't spoken to her since before Amigosa."

Iliya put a card down. "Pavel told me that Hikaru told him that he thinks it's either the captain or the commander."

Silence permeated the room. Koko was the first to respond. "Get the fuck out of here, Iliya!"

"_What_?" said Tina.

Dana was stunned. "No way. I work on the bridge and I would have noticed _that_!"

"Not if Nyota didn't want you to," Koko said with a smile on her face. "She can be ice cold."

"How would Sulu know?" Tina asked.

"Pavel told me that when we were in Kalamar, he and Hikaru saw her with them."

Dana snorted. "So? She's the chief communicator. She has to be with them. That means nothing."

Iliya sipped her water. "Pavel told me. He believes Hikaru. I believe him."

"Say he's right," Tina said. "Which one? Who is it?"

"Pavel told me that Hikaru doesn't know."

"Sulu doesn't know dick," Dana said. "He's had a thing for Nyota ever since we left Earth." She trumped Tina's ace and raked in the cards.

"Bitch," Tina said.

"Wow," Chris said. "I'm impressed."

Koko smiled and slapped down an ace of spades. "Going fishing for suckers." Then she looked at Iliya. "I bet it's the captain. He's got that kind of game."

"Please," Dana said. "She wouldn't even consider looking at _him_; he's fucked half the women on this ship."

"And you _know_ about it?" Chris said. So far, the _Enterprise_ was turning out to be an interesting assignment.

"Of course. All the ladies know how freaky Captain Kirk is. And word has it that he can lay the pipe. Naomi from Stellar Cartography said he's a beast in bed." Koko said. "Which is why I think it's him. The man has swag and he's fine, too. I'd give him a little bit." She looked at her cards. "Okay, a lot."

Tina shook her head and flipped out a trey of spades. "Nyota wouldn't fall for that. He'd have to have more than a dick and a smile to pull her."

"We don't know how he is in private, Tina," Koko said. "He's probably a completely different man behind closed doors. He's probably romantic, attentive, caring…all that stuff we like."

Dana sighed. "I don't believe it. Captain Kirk? _Seriously_. I'm with Tina on this."

Iliya put a card down. It was the king of spades. "It could be Commander Spock."

Koko cackled. "Caught one sucker in the fishing net." Then she looked at Iliya. "_Mr. Spock_?"

"To hell with that," Dana said. "The man can't even smile, much less make a woman smile."

"Then you haven't been hanging out in the science department," Koko said. "Believe me, the commander makes plenty of women smile."

"How?"

"Have you seen him? I mean, really seen him?"

Dana started to reply but stopped.

"That's what I thought," Koko said. "He's sexy as hell. Marnie in Microbiology would put it on the table if he asked her for it. She turns into a wet rag whenever he talks to her. Indira from Geophysics wants one good chance to jump his bones, no strings attached. Plenty of women in the science department would give their left tit to get him in bed. The commander's got some appeal." She slapped down the big joker and grinned slyly.

"I'd fuck him," Tina said as she reluctantly gave up her deuce of diamonds.

"I thought you had a girlfriend," Iliya said.

"That doesn't mean I don't bat for the other team every now and then," Tina said. "Commander Spock is absolutely screwable. Captain Kirk is too, when you think about it."

"The captain _is_ very good-looking," Chris said. "So is Mr. Spock. I noticed that when he interviewed me for the job."

Dana shook her head. "No. No. Sulu's full of shit. First of all, it's against regulations."

"Like _that's_ stopped the captain from getting his freak on," Koko said. "Brenda, may she rest in peace, was banging him regularly and bragging about it."

"What?" Chris said. "She was?"

"Yep," Koko said. "She would stroll in here some nights damn near singing; he broke her off so good. However, I haven't heard anything about him screwing anyone lately."

"That's sex, Koko. Tina says Nyota's in love. Regulations don't allow for those kind of intimate relationships, especially with the boss." Dana said.

"But what if she is in love with either one?" Iliya asked. "Regs say that she can't be, not with _them_. You know, favoritism and all that. And you know there are a lot of people on board this ship that wouldn't approve."

Koko rolled her eyes. "Whatever. If she is involved with either one, I don't care. In fact, I'd give her a standing 'O'."

Tina said, "I know that's right. If she is carrying on with Commander Spock, then that's what I call _pull_. Besides, commanders need love too."

Koko nodded. "So do captains. Especially ours."

"She is not in love with either man," Dana insisted. "I would have seen it. I would have seen something. I see them every day. There is no difference in how she's treated, or how she treats them. I'm telling you, Sulu's wrong and you guys are crazy. Nyota's serious about her job. She's not about to screw up her career."

Koko laughed. "Want to put something on it? I bet she's in love with Kirk."

Tina nodded. "My money's on Spock."

Dana gasped. "I'm not about to bet on that!"

"Suit yourself," Koko said. "We should put it on the board. Twenty credits a pop. Iliya, you want to throw a bid in? Chris?"

Chris said. "Umm, I don't know. I don't know Lt. Uhura. I can't say."

"I think it's Commander Spock," Iliya said. "Pavel says he's more her type."

"What the hell does Chekov know about Nyota's type?" Dana sneered.

"Pavel believes it. I believe him. I think it's Mr. Spock."

Chris laughed. "What the hell? I'll go with Koko. It's Kirk."

Koko took a drink. "Iliya, write this down. Two for Kirk and two for Spock. We can get a pool going on the ship."

"Three," she said. "Pavel thinks it's Spock too."

"I don't believe this," Dana said.

"Well, you're in the best position to find out, Dana," Tina said. "Start paying attention. If it's really love, they won't be able to hide it. She won't, anyway. A look here, a touch there…"

"I know that's right," Koko said.

"Keep us posted," Chris said. "We'll need updates."

"Iliya, ask Chekov what Sulu thinks. We should bring him in on this." Koko said. "Also, find out if Scotty has an opinion. He's on the bridge regularly. We need to get as many opinions as possible."

"All right," Iliya said.

Tina popped a grape into her mouth. "Chris, do you think McCoy would know or suspect? He and the captain are pals."

"He doesn't strike me as the sort of man who'd rat out his friend even if he did know. But it won't hurt to ask."

Dana closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't believe you guys are actually betting on who Uhura is messing around with, if she even _is_."

"Believe it," Koko said. "And don't forget to place _your_ bet."

* * *

**Seconds of Pleasure**

She and Spock were in the captain's quarters. He sent her a message before he left the bridge to meet her in Kirk's suite. She was there when he arrived. They were very careful not to be seen, in spite of Kirk's rooms being secluded on the uppermost back corridor of the saucer section. Spock wanted her to dance for him. He sat in a chair about six feet from her. The room was dim; the main source of light was from Kirk's bathroom. Uhura spun around, her hair whipping about her head. She held on to the pole and lifted her leg, arching backward. Then she twirled around and stopped to look at him. He had not moved a muscle.

She grabbed the pole with both hands and spun around it in a controlled move, slid to the floor and lifted one of her long legs. Then, just because it felt like a good idea, she started to crawl towards him.

She thought she heard his breath catch. Uhura crawled up between his legs and put her hands on his knees. She lowered her face to his crotch and moved her head up, stroking the underside of his chin with her hair.

He hissed. Uhura leaned and pressed a kiss against his jawline, then moved up, kissing his earlobe, and then up even more. She sucked the tip of his ear into her mouth and slid her hands up to his chest.

"Nyota," he moaned.

Uhura kissed the side of his face, his temple and his eyebrow, then his closed eye. Then she pulled back and turned around, sitting in his lap. She braced her hands on the arms of the chair and began to grind him. His reaction was immediate. She shook her hair, unable to hold back her pleasure at making him get hard so fast. She loved it when he couldn't control himself.

Spock held her by the hips as she continued to gyrate in his lap. Tonight, she smelled of wild roses and she was as soft and warm as ever. He slipped his hands under her T-shirt and squeezed her breasts.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "You like this?"

"Yes," he breathed. "Fascinating."

"I'm glad," she murmured. "I've wanted to give you and Jim a lap dance for some time now."

She felt his arm snake around her waist and then he was up, moving. He carried her against his hip like she weighed nothing. When Spock was ready, he didn't bullshit around. In a matter of moments, she was face down on Kirk's bed, and he was on top of her, kissing the back of her neck.

"Mmn," she murmured. "You're still dressed."

She wore one of Kirk's T-shirts; she changed into it when she entered his quarters. Uhura lay on her stomach, smiling as she heard Spock come out of his clothes. In moments, she felt him against her, completely naked and aroused.

"You are a tease, Lieutenant," he said, moving a hand underneath her shirt. "And _you_ are still dressed."

"Feel free to do the honors, Commander," she purred, arching her ass up into his groin. "I'm not about to deprive you of anything you want."

"I should hope not," he said. He didn't bother to pull them down; he merely tore them off. Spock dropped kisses on her lower back and buttocks, holding her hips in his hands. He turned her over and lifted the shirt. Spock didn't need any light to find his favorite places on her body. Uhura gasped and pressed into him the moment she felt his lips on her breast.

"I have missed being with you," she whispered, cradling his head.

He paused long enough to reply. "And I you."

"Don't do that to me again," she said.

"I will endeavor not to," he replied.

She sighed gustily as she felt his teeth close around her nipple. She yielded to him, wrapping her legs around him, pressing herself against him. He was an extraordinarily thorough lover. She would sing if she could.

"You are so aroused, Nyota. You are so wet for me. I enjoy it when you are this way."

"I've been like this all day," she murmured as she felt his tongue in her navel. "Ever since Jim told me not to wear any panties on the bridge."

"You should always walk around that way," he murmured into the skin of her belly, kneading her with his strong fingers. It was an illogical statement, spurred by an illogical thought. Spock no longer tried to explain or quantify the magnitude of his feelings for Uhura. They were very much human and robbed him of his methodical sensibilities. When Kirk revealed that she wore no underpants, his blood heated. He was no more able to control his need to have her than the captain had been. The only thing that would have made the moment in Kirk's ready room sweeter was for him to have access to her breasts. It was very fortunate for all of them that he did not.

"I can't," she said. "It's distracting."

"I admit," he said, kissing the tattoo on her hip, "once I discovered that you were indeed partially unclothed, it was also a distraction for me."

"Ummm," she moaned. "Says the man who ate me out on the captain's desk."

"I was not alone in my enjoyment of you. I am not the only man who delights in you."

"You two work so well together…"

"It is quite easy to do so when we share the same objective." He slid his fingers through her labia, marveling at how she seemed to seep at a moment's notice. It was mesmerizing. Then he turned her back over, pushing the shirt back up. He angled himself so that he could rub his erection against her vagina and she groaned into the pillow.

"I find it very fascinating how easy it is for you to get excited, Nyota."

"Do you think I can help it when you or Jim get near me?"

"I hope that you cannot. It is my sincere wish that you respond to us the same way we respond to you."

"Good. Because I'm so whipped I can't even stand it."

"Slide the pillow underneath your pelvis."

She blissfully followed his instruction. "Your every order obeyed, Commander."

"I will not tolerate anything less from you, Lieutenant." He kneaded her buttocks, holding them so that he could ease into her. She bit down into the pillow, arching up into him. He filled her completely. The only thing that would have made the moment better was to have Jim fill her as well. It was a completely mind-blowing experience, especially with men who knew how to do it in such a way that her pleasure was paramount.

He moved slowly, leaning over the grace of her back to nibble her shoulders. She braced herself on her forearms, pressing as close to him as she could. He whispered in her ear. "You smell like roses," he murmured. "You are so unbelievably tight right now, Nyota. You feel so very good, so very hot." Spock had picked up one of Kirk's proclivities and taken to talking to her during sex. She didn't mind it. He had unbelievable control and was able to bring her to climax more than once before he allowed himself to do so. Then he lay beside her as she calmed down, stroking her ass. He wasn't done, not by a long shot. He intended to be completely sated before the night was through. It had been too long for him.

She turned over on her back and snuggled close to him. "When do you have to report back to the bridge?"

"Not until morning," he said. "We will arrive at Veridian III in 11.5 days. The captain and I have agreed that we will rotate bridge shifts until we are back on our original assignment. In other words, my _k'diwa_," he said, kissing her forehead, "you will not be alone at night for a month, at least."

"So we _can_ spend the night together?" Uhura missed the comfort of snuggling between Spock and Kirk.

"Of course," he said, sliding a hand underneath her shirt. "However, I am most certain that the captain will join us at the start of gamma shift."

"I am going to be much too tired to give him any," she said. "I know you're not through with me."

"I do not believe he will mind. The chance to just be with you satisfies us a great deal. Besides, if I know him at all, he has already made love to you at least once today."

She smiled. He knew Kirk well. "Twice this morning. I should be tired, but it's been so long…"

"It will not be that way again, Nyota. We, too, were spoiled by the freedom of Kalamar. It has been quite distressing, seeing you on a daily basis and not being able to be with you."

She stroked his cheek. "Spock, the two of you have made me so very happy. I can't find enough ways to tell you and Jim that. I wish I could shout it to the world that I'm in love with you."

"Regulations do not permit it," he said.

"I know." She frowned. "I hate it that we have to be so guarded. I want to be seen out with you, to have Jim take me dancing, for us to have dinner in public, for us to be able to sneak kisses and cop a feel in the corridors. I'm not ashamed of it. I want the world to know that I belong to you and to him."

"The world is not ready to know that, Nyota."

She sighed. "I know."

He leaned down and kissed her. Spock had a way of using his tongue that was unparalleled. It always made her hotter than a warp nacelle and it always got him the desired response. She rolled on top of him and he pulled off her shirt and grabbed her waist. She rode him, bracing herself against his arms, throwing her head back, spasmodic with desire. After years of little to no sexual intimacy, she had the grand fortune of a double portion, and from the two most unlikely individuals on board the ship. And it was fabulous!

There were many couples on board the _Enterprise_. Crew members paired off regularly, and Captain Kirk had actually married a few. Kirk understood that a stable personal relationship kept one from being reckless, and he encouraged them, as long as they did not interfere with duty. It was ironic that the captain himself shied away from intimate relationships until he was put in a position where he could no longer do so. Spock, being Vulcan, had never expressed a need to be a part of anything other than Starfleet until he fell in love with her. Uhura, faced with the fact of her superior officers being more than infatuated with her, could do nothing but acknowledge them both. She wasn't sure if they could accept each other at first because Kirk was hesitant to share, but the transition ended up being relatively smooth.

But because of the fact that Kirk was the captain and Spock the first officer, it was not permissible for them to be personally involved with anyone on the ship. It was a serious violation of Starfleet regulations, one which had severe repercussions. Kirk claimed not to care, and for the most part, it appeared that he didn't. Spock remained unflappable as always. But Uhura, being female, wanted to show her contentment. She wanted it to be known that her heart was lost, that they were hers, and that she was happy. She knew that her men were desired by other women on the _Enterprise_, Kirk especially. She wanted it to be known that both he and Spock were off limits and that she would cheerfully beat the hell out of any woman who dared show more than a respectful nod.

She was understandably greedy.

Spock flipped her, crushing her under his weight, kissing her with an intensity that belied his sedate exterior. He was mad about her, passionate for her, and in love with her. He wanted her all to himself, but once he realized that the captain wasn't going to go away, he had to concede. He wanted Uhura enough to accept her on any terms, which happened to include the captain as her lover too. It was awkward at first, but they had a strong working relationship and a grudging respect for each other, which made their subsequent union with the communications expert very stable. They had a singular objective: to love Uhura and to make her happy. This allowed them to become extremely comfortable around each other.

*

When the captain entered his quarters, he knew that they were there. Uhura's pole was still down. There was a chair about six feet from it. One of his T-shirts was on the floor. Kirk liked seeing her in his shirts.

"Computer, retract," he said. "Authorization: Kirk 225, Kappa Theta."

The pole disappeared into the ceiling. It was a worthwhile investment.

"Captain," Spock called from the bed.

"Mr. Spock."

"All is well, I trust?"

"Of course. We'll be in the Veridian system in about ten days. She asleep?"

"Yes, but she has not been for very long. I can wake her, if you desire."

"No," he said, undressing. "Let her sleep. I know she's tired. We've kept her up all day."

"It had to be done, Captain. I am not comfortable with the amount of time that has passed since we were last intimate with her."

"She dance for you?"

"Affirmative."

"Anything else?" With Spock, there always was.

"She performed what she called a 'lap dance.' It was fascinating."

"Spock, for me, can you please find another word other than fascinating? I'm at the point where I don't know what the hell you mean when you use it. If Nyota gave _me_ a lap dance, I sure as shit would be able to express it using a better descriptor than 'fascinating.'"

"But it was fascinating, Jim. It was also quite stimulating."

"I bet it was."

"She intends to give you one."

Kirk smiled. All this started when he saw Uhura dancing one night on the observation deck. He didn't know at the time that Spock was watching her too. Therefore, he indulged any and all dancing the lieutenant wanted to do.

"She'd better. Soon, too." He went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Spock spooned behind her, moving her hair out of her face. She was sound asleep, dreaming. A few minutes later, Kirk got in bed with them, taking his place in front of her. He leaned down, kissed her forehead, and then brought her leg up over his hip so that he could rest his penis against her vagina. He and Spock took turns sleeping with her in such a fashion. It was nice. She made him feel warm and anchored to something other than Starfleet.

"She is distressed by the fact that she cannot acknowledge that she is in love, Jim."

"Well, Spock, she's a girl. Of course she is."

"It is illogical."

"Of course it is," Kirk said. "But it is what it is. Logic hasn't a damn thing to do with it. Most women wear their relationships like a badge of honor, especially if it's a good one. She's no different. And I'm satisfied that our relationship is a great one."

"Affirmative. Nyota wishes that we could be more open. She wants to, and I quote, 'sneak kisses and cop a feel in the corridor.'"

"Well, I don't know about _that_," Kirk said. "But I wish that too sometimes. Especially when I see those pricks from Engineering and Security checking her out. I heard Cupcake speculate out loud on how it would feel to have Nyota's mouth on him and her legs wrapped around him. I nearly knocked his punk ass out."

"Security Chief Brett Willis, Captain."

"Whatever. I don't give a fuck who he is or what he does. I don't want him wondering what Nyota's legs feel like, Spock. It's bad enough that her legs are on display for all the men to see. I don't want any man wondering what she feels like. You don't either. Don't bullshit me."

"I would prefer that none of our crew members be privy to that information, Jim."

"That's what I thought. So yeah, I understand how she feels and I wish I could let it be known that she's mine—ours—but I can't. I can't have Admiral Pike on my ass any more than he already is."

"Perhaps we can indulge her once we arrive on Veridian III."

Kirk nodded. "Enlighten me."

"She would like to have dinner with us in public and for you to take her dancing. Kalamar has a mixed population of three million, five hundred and seven thousand, and two hundred and eighty two. As long as we are not in uniform, we could assimilate. After we retrieve Sgt. Niaz, there is no reason why we cannot take an extra day to pamper Nyota. We will return to our star-mapping mission in adequate time."

"Most of the officers will be on board the ship," Kirk said. "Only Dr. McCoy need come down to authorize the release of Sgt. Niaz. I'm sure I could make up some story why we're staying an extra day."

"I do not want Nyota distressed, Captain."

"I don't want her unhappy either, Spock. So, let's do it."

TBC…


	3. Kalamar Revisited

**3. Kalamar Revisited**

_**Dez**_

She was on the transporter pad with the captain, the commander and Dr. McCoy. Scotty was operating the transporter. She stood between Spock and Kirk, her head lowered to hide her smile. Uhura was very, very glad to be on the away team to retrieve Dez. Kirk had not informed her until that morning that she would be able to attend. He explained that it was only right, as it had been her suggestion to go back for the security officer.

"Energize," Kirk said to Scotty, and the four individuals disappeared in swirling beams of light.

*

Starfleet's medical facility in Kalamar was large and low-lying, two kilometers outside of the metropolis. They beamed into the waiting room and Kirk went up to speak with the receptionist on duty, who directed them to the proper location. Once on the correct floor, Dr. McCoy consulted with the team of physicians assigned to Dez's case while Spock, Kirk and Uhura waited patiently.

McCoy returned, frowning. "She has yet to be discharged. There is an error in her paperwork, one that's going to take a little while to repair. Bastards could have told me this while I was on board the ship."

"So what do we do?" Kirk said.

"Well, I was told that she could have a visitor while she waited. And I'm swamped on board the ship. I need to get back until it is time for her to be discharged."

"Go on," Kirk said. "Mr. Spock and I have some Starfleet business to attend to. Lieutenant Uhura, would you like to visit with Sgt. Niaz?"

"Yes," she said, beaming.

"Contact Dr. McCoy when it is time for her to be discharged."

"Aye, captain."

McCoy shook his head. They definitely kept their relationship under tight wraps. As far as he could tell, no one knew that the lieutenant was intimately involved with the captain and his second. McCoy himself found out by accident; he walked in on them while they were asleep. He knew that the captain was in love with her; it had been a very interesting thing to discover that the pointy-eared hobgoblin was too. McCoy never mentioned his discovery to his friend; he knew when he crossed the line with Kirk. It was nobody's business anyway. But it did have an unexpected benefit: Kirk was much calmer and less reckless in his decision-making. He could see no obvious change in Spock's behavior. He wondered what it was about the lieutenant that captured and commanded _those_ men to the point that they were willingly together in a threesome.

He was aware, however, that gossip about them was circulating. It was very amusing.

"Anything specific that I need to know?" she asked.

"Just be easy, but I don't have to tell you that," he said.

"Thanks, Dr. McCoy," she said, turning her smile on him. McCoy widened his eyes and sighed. If that was how she smiled at the captain, then it was no wonder why he was so in love with her.

"I'll leave you to it. I'll be back down in a few hours." He called Scotty on the communicator and asked to be beamed up.

Uhura turned to Kirk and Spock. "What do you have to do?"

"We're spending the night," Kirk said.

"What?"

"We're taking the night off," Kirk said. "You too."

"But the crew—"

"Doesn't need to know. I've already left the conn to Scotty, informing him that Mr. Spock and I had some business to attend to regarding the incident on Amigosa V. No one questions me, Nyota. We're going to have dinner tonight and then I'm going to take you dancing. Then we'll leave here with Dez and head back to our original mission."

Uhura turned and looked at Spock. He told him about her wish. She opened her mouth to speak, but found words eluded her.

"As you requested, Lieutenant," he said in response.

Uhura swallowed and took a deep breath. She was floored at the idea of it.

"So, once you visit with the sergeant, go and find yourself a pretty outfit and contact either me or Spock. We'll tell you where to meet us."

She closed her eyes, unbelievable warmth radiating from her core.

"Do you find this acceptable, Lieutenant?" Spock said.

"You have no idea," she said. "You have no earthly idea how much I wanted an opportunity to be free with you in public."

"Good," Kirk said. "Until later, Lieutenant."

"Until later, Captain. Commander." A warm oozy feeling was already starting to permeate her body.

"Dismissed."

She turned and went towards the triage desk. Kirk and Spock left the hospital.

*

Dez's room was bathed in warm yellow Veridian sunlight. She was sitting in a chair, gazing out the window at the distant ocean.

Uhura tapped on the partially open door. "Dez?"

The Bajoran turned. Her eyes widened and she smiled. "Lieutenant Uhura?"

Uhura entered the room and walked towards her. "Call me Nyota, Dez."

Dez stood and faced her. Uhura walked as close as she dared, wanting to give her a hug. But Dez seemed to read her hesitation and opened her arms. Uhura walked into them and put her arms around her.

"It's so good to see you, Dez," she whispered.

"You too," she said.

And then they were embracing and crying. Uhura let Dez to sob into her shoulder and allowed her own tears to fall. A few moments later, Uhura released her. "Sit back down, Dez."

Dez sat back in her chair and waved to the bed. "Have a seat."

Uhura sat down. "How have you been?"

Dez looked at her, wiping her eyes. "I know that you aren't sure exactly what to ask me, Lieutenant. Suffice it to say that I'm all right. Considering."

Uhura nodded. "Nyota, please."

Dez nodded. "Nyota. What happened to Brenda and Didi?"

Uhura looked down at her boots. Dez didn't know. "They died."

Dez closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Ass-_holes_!" she screamed. "I wish I could have taken out one of those giant bastards!"

"Don't worry," Uhura said. "Captain Kirk did just that."

"Really?"

"Security showed up and they destroyed the entire colony. That's what I was told."

"All of them?"

"Every last one."

Dez closed her eyes for a long moment, processing the information. Then she turned her beautiful dark eyes on Uhura. "Good."

"Yes," Uhura said. "Kirk got a reprimand and we got assigned a crappy star-mapping mission as a result. He told me that he would do it again if he had to."

Dez nodded. Then she stared at Uhura. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Dez. My injuries were nowhere near as severe as yours. Brett carried you back to the _Enterprise_."

"I don't remember anything," she said. "The last thing I remember is you getting hit in the head with that big stick."

"I don't remember that," Uhura said.

Dez leaned back into her chair and moved her dark hair out of her face. She looked confused. "Nyota, I have to ask. Why are you here?"

"We came to get you."

"What?"

"Captain Kirk came to get you."

"How did he know that I was ready to be discharged?" Dez was shocked.

"McCoy received regular updates on your condition. He told me that you were healed enough to resume a—somewhat—normal life. I asked a favor of the captain and he granted it."

"You did _that_ for me?" Dez said.

"Yes. You're one of us, Dez. You need to be back on board the _Enterprise_ with us. I couldn't stand the thought of you being left here alone."

"You told the captain to come and get me?" The Bajoran was completely stunned.

"Well, I didn't _tell_ him."

Dez stared at Uhura, turning her head to the side. "How in the hell did you manage that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Many people have asked Captain Kirk for many things. And while he may consider it, most of the time he doesn't do it or grant it, whatever it may be. You asked him to come and get me and he did. What kind of power do you have over him if you can do that?"

"I—I don't…" She blushed.

"Is he in love with you?"

Uhura gasped, her eyes widening. "What makes you say that?"

"It's written all over your face."

"It is?"

"Don't worry about it, Nyota," Dez said.

"Oh no," she whined. "I can't let him get in trouble for this."

"I won't tell. His secret is safe with me." Dez shrugged. "I don't care."

Uhura looked at her. "But others will. They'll think I get preferential treatment."

"Do you?"

"No. He doesn't treat me any differently while I'm on duty."

"And off duty?"

The smile that broke out on Uhura's face was explanation enough.

"You must have him wrapped around your finger."

"Well…" Did she? Uhura sighed. She wasn't about to mention Spock.

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

She didn't respond.

Dez looked thoughtful. "It's all right, Nyota. After what happened to us, I think you have the right to live your life any way you choose and love whomever you want. We could have died on that shitty planet. I'm not going to miss another opportunity that comes my way and nor should you. If you love Captain Kirk, then so what? Who cares? I know regulations say that it's wrong, but it doesn't change the fact that you can't help who you fall for. Who gives a shit what anyone else on board that ship has to say about it? Just what are they going to do other than gossip?"

"I don't want him to get in any more trouble, Dez. He committed genocide because of what happened to us."

"And I'll have to thank him for that. This galaxy is a better place without a planet full of lying barbaric rapists. If he's not worried about the trouble, then you shouldn't worry either. So I ask again, do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Is he worth it?"

"Absolutely." Spock was too.

"Then…" Dez leaned forward so that she could look Uhura in the eye. "…fuck what everyone has to say. To hell with what they think. And screw regulations."

Uhura nodded her head. Irish basically told her the same thing when she saw her in Kalamar. '_Love as hard as you can for as long as you can.'_

"Where were you before you came back here?"

"We were out past Procyon, in a star desert. Over fifty light-years away from here."

Dez nodded. "Yeah. You've got him wrapped and tied. It took you about thirteen days to get here, right? No Starfleet captain would risk getting into further trouble for leaving his assignment to come and pick up a lowly security guard. Especially one so far away."

"Well, he got permission from Admiral Pike to do so, so he's not in trouble."

"_What_?"

"Yeah," Uhura said. "Pike said it was okay."

"Which proves my point. To make you happy, he secured permission to leave his assignment for what…three weeks? I'm not any member of significance on the Federation flagship, Nyota. I could have been left here and no Starfleet official would have cared."

"But you _are_ significant, Dez. And I do care."

"And because you do, so does the captain. I rest my case. I promise you, no one else could have gotten him to do it."

Uhura sighed. "I just didn't want you to be stranded here. I mean, I love this place, but the _Enterprise_ is my home. It's yours, too."

Dez smiled. "Thank you for giving a damn enough to convince the captain to come back and get me. I didn't know what would happen to me once I left here."

"In time, you can get your job back."

Dez nodded. "It's going to be an adjustment, Nyota. Security has a lot of males. I don't think I could stand for a man to get within five feet of me. I don't think I can be a member of security anymore."

"Well, what else can you do?"

Dez smiled. "I need to figure that out."

"You've got time. No one's going to fault you for taking as much time as you need to get re-acclimated."

She nodded. "Thank you, Lieutenant Uhura."

"You're welcome, Sergeant Niaz."

"If there is anything I can do in return…"

"Don't," Uhura said. "You don't have to do anything except take back your life, Dez. That's enough for me."

*

She spent the next couple of hours talking to and getting to know Dez. Uhura found that she really liked her honest, blunt nature. She reminded her of Irish, except Dez wasn't endlessly horny like her best friend. Uhura regretted that it took a tragedy for her to get to know the extraordinary woman. Dez was strong and tough. There was a determined light in her eyes; Uhura knew that she was going to make a full recovery. She learned that Dez had a strong background in chemistry and suggested that she start working in the science department once she settled back on board the ship. Dez agreed that it might be a good idea.

Uhura was very glad that she found a friend.

Sometime later, Dez's doctor came back in. "Sgt. Niaz, I regret to inform you that you cannot be discharged until the morning. After much consideration, I think it is best that you remain here for one more evening of observation. Are you all right with this?"

Dez shrugged. "I'm fine."

The doctor nodded at Uhura. "Are you going to stay with her?"

Uhura nodded. "For a little while. I'll let the Enterprise's CMO know of the change."

"All right." The doctor left.

Dez looked at her. "You don't have to stay with me. You can go back to the ship. I'm tired anyway."

"Well, I'm not ready to go back yet."

"Why?"

Uhura looked down at her feet and blushed. She couldn't help it; Spock and Kirk were taking her out on a real date in a real city. She got warm just thinking about it. And she realized how transparent she was in front of Dez.

"You got plans in Kalamar tonight, don't you?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Well, I already know your secret, so I guess you don't feel like you have to shield yourself. Where is he taking you?"

"Dinner and dancing."

Dez smiled. "Really? Captain Kirk can dance?"

Uhura recalled the memory of their sensual dance in his quarters. "Yes."

"That's all right," she said. "Okay. So get on out of here. I know you're not going to wear that damned uniform out to dinner. One of the nurses told me that she likes to shop at a clothing store called N'jeti downtown. She says that they have fabulous clothes at a decent price. She keeps telling me that I have to stop there when I'm released to get a couple of outfits. I've lost a lot of weight."

"You look great, though."

"Considering. Now go. Go on. Take this opportunity to love your man in public, Nyota. Who knows when you'll get the chance again? Until you decide you don't give a damn, anyway."

Uhura smiled at Dez. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. Thank you for caring."

* * *

_**Dinner and Logic**_

Kirk sent her a message informing her of where they were spending the night and telling her at which restaurant to meet. Uhura had a couple of hours before she had to meet them, so she took Dez's advice and found N'jeti. Once there, she admittedly splurged. It had been a long time since she indulged in shopping. She bought a dress for dinner and an outfit to go dancing in. She wasn't going to worry about tomorrow, but was going to enjoy tonight.

*

The restaurant Kirk chose was elegant and specialized in a variety of cuisines. He was very happy, as he had the chance to have a good old-fashioned Porterhouse steak. He wore dark slacks and a shirt and Uhura's favorite scent. He had to admit, it was a heady feeling being out in such an environment, waiting on his lady to show up. Spock sat across from him, wearing black.

"This was an excellent idea, Spock."

"I merely wish to give Nyota whatever she asks for, Jim."

"Well, this is a very good wish to grant. I'm mad I didn't think of it."

"It is very difficult to restrain myself on board the _Enterprise_. I want to stare at her while she is seated at her console or when she moves back and forth on the bridge. But I do not, as it would not be appropriate. I still marvel that she is indeed with me. With us." That was a marvel in and of itself.

"Well, we have to restrain ourselves, Spock. It just wouldn't do for anyone to suspect anything between us. We'll take advantage of any opportunity we have to make it up to her."

Spock raised an eyebrow, staring at something behind Kirk.

"What is it?" Kirk asked.

"She's here."

Kirk turned and inhaled sharply.

"Oh my," he said. He had grown used to seeing Uhura in uniform with her hair up, very official-like. Tonight she was anything but. She wore a long black dress that looped around her neck. There was a round buckle between her breasts, enhancing her cleavage. Her hair was down and hung in large spirals around her face.

He heard Spock's breath hitch. They scrambled to stand as she approached the table, holding a matching clutch.

"Hi," she said.

"Fascinating," Spock said.

Kirk eyed him. "That's _all_ you can say, Spock? She looks fantastic!"

"Mesmerizing comes to mind, Jim."

Kirk looked at Uhura and took her hand to kiss her fingers. Then he pulled her in for a quick embrace. "You look gorgeous," he said.

"Thank you," she said. "You're not half-bad yourself." She turned to Spock, who took her hand and kissed her palm.

"Nyota," he murmured against her skin.

Kirk helped her sit down. Uhura sat, smiling, looking around. She felt free.

"This is a nice place, Jim," she said.

"I admit; I had Spock do a bit of local research. This restaurant caters to many tastes and cultures. So you can have anything you want."

"What are you having?"

"A steak. And I don't care if you do think it's barbaric, Spock."

Spock raised his eyebrow. "I said no such thing."

"You don't have to. I know what you think."

The attendant came and handed them menus. Kirk allowed Uhura and Spock to order first, and then gave his own. He asked for a bottle of Rhaandaran wine.

"Are you going to imbibe, Jim?" Spock asked.

"A glass or two won't hurt. You should as well. It's a special occasion."

"I am unaware of the significance of the stardate."

Uhura beamed at him. "You're so cute, Spock."

"He's also a doofus. We are out with our lady. Isn't that a reason to celebrate?"

"Ah," he said. "You are correct, Captain."

When the food came, Kirk methodically cut his steak into bite-size chunks. It came with asparagus, sour cream whipped potatoes and crusty bread. Uhura gazed at his plate.

"That looks fabulous, Jim."

"Want some?"

"You know I do." She had angel-hair pasta with a light cream sauce, sprinkled with parsley. Spock dined on a salad laden with colorful fruit and some clear broth.

He speared a forkful of steak and potatoes and held it to her lips. She received the meal, her eyes closing at the taste.

"Tender," she murmured. Then she turned to Spock, who fed her some salad. Uhura was so giddy, she couldn't stop smiling. "You know, I would have been fine if I just sat here looking at you two."

"Yes, but then we would have missed an opportunity to have a non-reconstituted meal."

Spock decided to inform them about Sarek's query. Kirk was amused. Uhura was surprised.

"What did you tell him?" she asked.

"I sent a deliberately vague response. I wanted the opportunity to speak with you about it."

"He won't be too keen on the idea, will he?" Kirk said.

"He would, at best, find it illogical."

"But it is, isn't it? You say so all the time," Uhura said.

"It is. This is an unconventional, exceptional union. I cannot explain it, justify it or rationalize it. I do not know how to tell my father that I am involved in such a relationship."

"Are you embarrassed by it?" she asked.

"To be embarrassed would be to imply that I have the founding emotion to respond in such a manner."

"So you're _not_," Kirk asked. "Good to know. I mean, if you are, feel free to leave Nyota with me."

"I shall do no such thing, Captain. I am not embarrassed by our liaison. I am very satisfied with it."

Uhura smiled. "I'm glad, Spock."

"I told you, Nyota. I want you enough to accept you on any terms. Even an illogical one such as _him_," Spock said, motioning his head toward Kirk.

"Good," Kirk said. "Because I'm not going anywhere. What are you going to tell him?"

"What do you think I should tell him? He expects that I should continue the Vulcan line."

"Oh," Kirk said. "He wants you to have some kids. When?"

"There is no time specified. He merely wants to know if I intend to select a mate and reproduce."

"But you have," Uhura said. "There's no need to tell him about Jim."

"I would not lie to my father, Nyota."

"You don't have to, Spock," she said. "Just don't tell him. He never has to know anything about Jim's part in all of this. He wouldn't think to even ask you about that."

"True," Kirk said. "It's not like _I'm_ the one that's going to have the kids."

Spock looked thoughtful. "That is logical."

"But tell him that kids are a ways off," Uhura said. "The last thing I need right now is to get pregnant."

"You might get pregnant tonight," Kirk teased. "If you haven't had your shot."

"Oh, I have," she said.

"Fascinating," Spock said. "You have charted her cycle? She cannot ovulate due to her injections."

"Of course not, doofus. I'm just playing around."

"Why you persist in calling me names escapes me."

"Because you are a doofus at times, Spock. You'd think you'd have picked up on some cues by now." Kirk knew that it really didn't bother Spock when he called him goofy names. Uhura liked it.

Uhura looked at Spock. "You've charted my cycle?"

"It is logical to know when you will suffer the discomfort of menstruating. Jim and I must be prepared to soothe you."

"This isn't the dinner conversation I had in mind," Uhura said. Spock never ceased to surprise her. But it was true that he and Jim were extra attentive when her period was on. They were amazing men.

Kirk sipped his wine. "But it's fun. Now, you look astonishing in that gown. However, you won't be able to dance in it."

"I know. I have a change of clothes. I'll run back to our room and meet you. Just tell me where it is."

"What will you wear?" Spock asked.

"Oh, nothing like I wear when I dance for you," she said.

"Preferably not," Spock said.

"There are limits to such things," Kirk said. "I admit to being a little jealous of you, Nyota. But you know that."

"You know where my heart lies," she said. "I take it that you'll remain in the hotel room, Spock?"

"You know he will," Kirk said. "He's lame that way."

"I see no need to be among a deafening crowd of individuals crammed together in a small, overheated space. I am content to wait for your return."

"Okay," Kirk said.

"All right," Uhura said.

They finished their meal. Kirk agreed to wait for her at the specified location, as he didn't need to change clothes. Spock would go back to their suite with her.

* * *

_**Freak Like Me**_

Spock was sitting in a chair, sitting quietly when she emerged from the bathroom. When he saw her, both eyebrows went up. She walked over and kissed his forehead.

"Are you seriously planning to wear such an outrageous outfit, Nyota?"

"Absolutely."

"I do not agree with your fashion choice. Jim will not be pleased."

"He will," she said.

"He has distinct feelings about your wardrobe, Nyota. He does not like it that other men have visual access to your legs due to the brevity of the Starfleet female uniform."

"He didn't have a problem with the brevity of my uniform when he was chasing me."

"That is the illogical nature of a man like him. However, I also admit to a bit of displeasure when I notice that you command the attention of men other than him or me."

"So that makes you illogical too. Neither of you are about to police my attire," she said, smiling wickedly. "I'm going to wear what I want when I have the chance to. If you don't like what I'm wearing, then stop me. Because I'm leaving. I'll see you tonight."

She left before he could respond.

*

The spot he chose was not for romantic ballroom dancing. It was a large club, filled with humans and humanoids. There was a long bar at one end and he was perched on a bench, nursing a drink. He had barely touched it. The music was loud, thumping. There were bodies pressed together all over the dance floor. This was what he felt like, dancing with Uhura's body flattened against his, his hands free to roam all over her.

Women hit on him and he was courteous, but refused their advances. If anyone told him that he would so easily reject the attentions of females a year and a half ago, he would have laughed in their faces. But it was easy now. They offered him nothing but a few hours of pleasure and no connection other than the physical. He required more than that and Uhura met him on all counts.

Where was she?

He found Spock's announcement at the table humorous because he wondered how he would ever be able to explain their relationship to his crew or to Starfleet. He knew that their secrecy would only last but so long. Things had a way of coming out and it was only a matter of time before their liaison became common knowledge. The _Enterprise_ just wasn't big enough. He'd deal with it when the time came.

Where was she?

Kirk wanted to buy her a ring, but it would lead to questions that neither he nor she would want to answer. The triangle tattoos they had were sufficient, but Kirk wanted everyone to know that Uhura was his girl, especially those jerks in Security and Engineering. He didn't know if he could keep his fist to himself if he heard Cupcake say anything else about Uhura. He thought he might challenge the security chief to a friendly sparring match in the gym. Cupcake wouldn't have his punk friends around to save him from another ass-kicking. He decided to do it.

Where was she?

Kirk went out on the floor. The dance floor was crowded, but he had some room to move about. He noticed a crowd of males on a section of the floor and heard catcalls and whistles.

"Hey baby, do those legs go all the way up?"

"Hot damn, sexy! You _in_ that skirt!"

"You by yourself tonight, girl?"

Some guy said something wicked in Romulan.

"Take me home, honey. I'm yours for the night!"

"I bet that sucker ain't enough for you!"

Kirk cocked his head to the side. Who in the world were they talking to like that?

The crowd of males parted and he found himself staring at a gorgeous female in a scantily-clad leather ensemble. She wore a large pageboy hat, big sunglasses, a vest that amplified her bosom, a skirt that might have stopped six inches past the V of her thighs and calf-hugging boots. He could see her navel.

She was looking at him and sucking on a lollipop. The men ogled her and continued their raunchy comments.

Kirk swallowed, disbelieving the sight before him. "_Nyota_…?"

She lowered her sunglasses and smiled. She walked up to him, removed the lollipop and laid a fat kiss on his lips. That ended the catcalls.

"What the fuck?"

"How in the hell did _he_ get her?"

"What's a scrawny little punk like him know what to do with a woman like that?"

"No _way_ can he handle all that!"

"Hi Jim," she said, caressing his cheek, oblivious to her surroundings.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" He could barely get the words out.

"Like it?" She stuck the lollipop back in her mouth. She knew that he did. She knew that he was shocked. She knew that he'd be upset. She also knew he'd get over it.

"Nyota, we need to leave right now."

"I just got here, Jim."

"You're not wearing that outfit. Not here!"

She rubbed her nose against his. The boots gave her an extra four inches of height. "Are you telling me what I can and cannot wear?"

"Jeez, Nyota…I mean, look at you! Those guys are staring at you!"

"So? Who am I with? I'm with _you_. Let them stare. Isn't that the point of this whole thing?"

He put his hands on her waist, moving his fingers back and forth over her skin. "I don't like it. I don't want anyone looking at you like that…I can't stand it…"

Uhura removed the sucker and kissed him again, catching his lower lip. She claimed his mouth and slid her arms around his neck, slipping her tongue in his mouth. She loved the way she was feeling right now. She felt like a goddess: powerful, magnetic, sexy and strong. She knew what she wanted and she wanted to do everything in her power to make Kirk and Spock go crazy. The scandalous garb she wore would achieve just that. Spock's response was sedate, but he had openly acknowledged that he did not approve of her walking out in public dressed like that. Kirk was losing his mind. Job well done.

She broke the kiss. "Grab my ass, Jim. You know, like you usually do. Grab my ass in front of all those looky-loos and let them know I'm yours."

"Oh damn, woman…"

She sucked his earlobe and whispered in his ear. "Grab my ass. Now."

He did and pressed her against him, kissing her. She cradled his head and gave him some tongue, lifting her leg to press against him. He took a deep, shaky breath. "What are you doing to me, Nyota? "

She perched her sunglasses over the lid of her cap and put the lollipop to his lips. "I'm seducing you. Now suck."

He obeyed. She took it back and slipped the sucker between her lips and began moving with him slowly, in spite of the rapid thrum of the current song.

"You're a naughty girl," Kirk was able to say after a few minutes. He wanted to fuck her right there on the dance floor.

"Are you going to spank me?" Uhura said, pressing her face against his neck. She felt like a naughty girl. She felt his erection, hot and throbbing, through her skirt. She felt _so_ very bad.

He swallowed. "I should. I can't believe Spock let you leave our hotel room wearing that skimpy outfit. I'm going to kick his ass."

She removed the sucker. "He can't control me any more than you can, Jim. I wanted to wear this the moment I saw it. This outfit matches the way I feel right now. I'm packing all the flavor you need. I want you to know that I can be your lady in the living room and your whore in the bedroom. Spock's too."

"Dear sweet Mother Mary," he murmured. He was already _her_ whore, wrapped around her fingers, waiting on her beck and call. Whipped. Sprung. Lost.

"Though," she continued, running her lips against his throat, "we don't have to be restricted to the bedroom. Just go with it. If you really don't like it, then we can leave. I just wanted to tempt you."

"Mission accomplished," he said, regaining his composure and squeezing her buttocks. "You know you're getting fucked tonight, right?" He actually considered carrying her to the ladies' room and doing it there.

"Is that a promise?"

"What do you think?"

"I think…I want to dance with you," she said, placing the sucker in her mouth and turning around. She grabbed his hands and secured them at her waist. She pressed her ass into his groin and began to move her hips.

"Move with me, Jim. Move with me. You know how I like it."

As if in a trance, he followed her lead, loosening up and getting into it. She was in complete control. He looked up and saw a few of the oglers staring at him in total surprise.

'_Hell yes she's mine,'_ he thought. '_All mine and this is as close as you're going to get!'_

"Holy shit," one of them said.

"_Damn_," said another.

Kirk allowed his hands to travel across her belly, down her hips and across her thighs. He slid them back up and cupped her breasts. He felt her nipples pebble under his hands. "You're not even wearing a bra," he breathed into her ear.

"Didn't fit."

"I'm going to spank you," he said. "You're so bad, you need to be punished."

"Then I guess I'd better not tell you what else I'm not wearing," she teased. She laughed as she heard his breath catch, and then widened her eyes at the sight three feet in front of her. She stopped gyrating.

"Why'd you stop, you flirt?" Kirk whispered in her ear. "I was just going to check for myself."

"Spock," she said, staring. "He's standing right there."

Kirk looked up. Indeed, there was his science officer right in front of them. He jerked his head in astonishment.

"Spock?" he said.

Spock raised his eyebrow. Uhura got over her surprise and smiled. She had, in fact, elicited the response she desired. In for a penny, in for a pound. That he had even shown up in such a place spoke volumes. She began gyrating against Kirk and really got into it when Spock came closer. Uhura couldn't help but feel omnipotent. This was what she called dancing for her men. Kirk caressed her, pressing kisses against her hair. Then she abruptly moved away from him and went to Spock, putting her arms around his neck. She raised her thigh and pressed her crotch against his. He stared at her, raising his eyebrow again.

"Nyota," he said. She could not tell if he was displeased. She could tell, however, that he was horny.

"Spock," she said. "You came after all." She kissed him.

"I could not," he closed his eyes as if the thrum of the music pained him, "allow you to come here unescorted in that thoroughly disreputable costume."

"No one bothered me," she said. "Besides, I'm fully dressed compared to most of these women here."

Kirk moved, coming behind her. "Spock," he said. "It's a surprise to see you here. Thought you were gonna wait for us to come back to the hotel."

"I admit that I am astounded at my illogical behavior. Under the circumstances, it could not be helped."

"But you let her leave in this thoroughly disreputable, though very sexy, getup and had to come see for yourself…"

"Affirmative," he said. He left the hotel room about three minutes after she did.

Spock stared at Uhura, who removed her arms from his neck. She backed away from him into Kirk and began moving her hips again while staring into Spock's eyes. He took in all of her and raised his eyebrow again. It was as clear as the color on her lips that she was deliberately enticing him. He was not unhappy about it.

Kirk moved with her, putting his hands on her waist. She stared at Spock, twirling the stick of the lollipop. She was so horny that she could have spontaneously combusted. Tonight was going to be a good night. She slid down Kirk's body and back up again, feeling uber-sexy and feisty. Tease? Absolutely!

"Nyota," Spock said. It sounded like a warning.

"What?" she sassed back. "Are you going to spank me too?"

He raised an eyebrow. Kirk caressed her breasts and noticed Spock's eyes home in on her erect nipples. Spock loved her boobs.

"_I_ plan to," Kirk said. "She's earned it, don't you think?"

Spock cocked his head to one side. "I would suggest that she is far too old for such discipline. However, given the current circumstances and her deliberate decision to wear such inappropriate attire, I believe that such an action is required to ensure it doesn't happen again."

"Damn right," Kirk said. "Such impertinence must be addressed."

She sighed against him. "I'm so hot for the both of you right now…"

Spock grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder, knocking off her hat and sunglasses. Uhura's hair tumbled down over his back. He secured an arm against her thighs and carried her out of the club. Kirk grabbed her sunglasses and cap and then followed him.

It was going to be a very good night.

TBC…


	4. Intimations

**4. Intimations**

The away party materialized in Transporter Room 3. Dez was next to Uhura, holding two bags. Uhura held two more. Kirk and Spock flanked them.

Dez was quite surprised to see Mr. Spock standing next to Captain Kirk when she was formally discharged. Uhura stood between them, holding three bags from N'jeti. She had a satisfied smile on her face and Dez recognized the expression. Uhura looked like she had gotten the fuck of her life last night, so she expected to see the captain with her. There was no earthly reason for Mr. Spock to be present, but he was. She noticed that they stood very close to each other. Was there something going on?

Apparently, Uhura mentioned Dez's reluctance to get close to a man. Captain Kirk merely smiled and welcomed her back and Commander Spock did the same thing. Uhura hugged her and presented her with the bags from N'jeti.

"I couldn't help it," she said.

"You didn't have to, Lieutenant Uhura."

"I know. I wanted to."

There was a contented glow in Uhura's eyes. Dez couldn't help being happy for her. So the rumors about the captain were true. But why was Spock there with them when he didn't need to be? Was it possible…?

When they were back on the _Enterprise_, Uhura helped Dez carry her things to her new quarters. She took time to show Dez what she bought and hung her new clothes in her closet.

"Thanks, Nyota," she said. "You really didn't have to do that."

"Dez, it's the least I could do. You won't be back on duty for a while, so there's no point in wearing that uniform until you have to."

"I agree with that," she replied.

Uhura smiled at her. "I know that some of the other women on board will stop by at some point, so I'll let you get settled."

"Before you leave, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Did you have a good time last night?"

Uhura sighed and closed her eyes. Last night was unbelievable, mind-boggling. She flushed with color and slid her hands up and down her hips. "Yes," she said. She had the passion marks to show for it.

"I can tell. Do you mind if I ask another question?"

"No."

"If it's none of my business, don't hesitate to say so."

Uhura shrugged. "Shoot."

"Are you also involved with Mr. Spock?"

Uhura widened her eyes. "What?" How in the hell did Dez know _that_?

"Are you?"

"Dez…" Should she tell her the truth? Dez had been incredibly candid yesterday when she realized that Uhura was in love with the captain.

"Why was he there? There was no reason for him to beam down with you and the captain for a mere hospital discharge, unless he was with you two last night."

"Dez—" Uhura was unprepared for the Bajoran's startling insight.

"Nyota, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell. But I couldn't help but wonder when I saw the three of you. You guys were standing so close together. I'm not blind. If you are involved with Mr. Spock as well as Captain Kirk, then…"

"Then what?"

"Then that's your business. I told you yesterday that I didn't care. I still don't. However, I find it very interesting."

Uhura sighed and declined to respond. Either she was as transparent as a piece of glass or Dez was remarkably astute. She needed to learn some serious discipline. Maybe it was time to start meditating.

Dez shook her head. "I have to ask, what in the hell are you packing down there? Kryptonite?"

"What?"

"Kryptonite. You know, the substance that makes Superman weak. You've got _something_ they like."

Uhura had to laugh. "You're crazy."

"Maybe I am," Dez said. "But I have to commend you, Nyota. Whatever you have, you need to bottle and sell it. You would make a fortune. I've got to say that I'm really impressed."

Uhura blushed. She decided to trust Dez. It actually felt good to have someone on board the ship that she could confide in. "It was completely unexpected, Dez. Our relationship began in Kalamar. It's wild, it's insane and it breaks so many rules that we might get court-martialed. But there's a fire, a passion between us so potent that it's tangible. I can't keep away from either man and they can't stay away from me. We can't help it. I'm not even going to lie to you. I'm so happy with them in my life that there are some things I can give up as long as it's not either of them."

"Is it all focused on you?"

"Yes." Although Spock and Kirk's comfort level around each other had increased since Kalamar and they already had a strong bond, there was never any doubt as to the center of their personal relationship. However, Uhura didn't discount that more could happen. She didn't worry about it. Whatever would, would. Their relationship already defied logic and sensibility.

Dez nodded her head, smiling. "There's nothing better than a real good love except a really great love. Good for you, Nyota. Not all of us are able to feel that way about one person, much less two. My advice is still sound. Take the opportunity to love them as hard as you can when you can. And to hell with everyone else."

"You say that like it's going to be easy to do."

"Oh, it won't be. It won't be easy at all. You've got to decide for yourself what's important."

"I already know what's important, but I don't want either of them to lose their careers over this thing. I don't want to lose mine, but…" She trailed off, realizing how contradictory her words were.

"I assume that all three of you knew that going in?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"And it still happened."

"Yes."

"So, you were all very aware that you could lose your careers, be disgraced, be the subject of horrible gossip, and be the progenitors of a new Starfleet regulation manual. And you _still_ became involved with one another."

"Yes. It's foolish, it's reckless, it's crazy and I can't _believe_ I'm gambling with my life…but…"

"Nyota," Dez said, "that's love. Love doesn't make a bit of sense. In fact, there's quite of bit of medical research that implies that the brain waves of someone in love are an exact match to the brain waves of a person who's insane."

Uhura sighed. "I guess I am. I guess they are, too. I just wish there was an easy way to handle this."

"Well, you didn't pick an easy affair. If you had fallen for anyone other than your commanding officers, this wouldn't even be an issue. Although it's utter bullshit for Starfleet officials to expect that commanding officers won't fall in love with _anyone_ on board a starship during a five-year mission."

"I think if it were just the one, it wouldn't be such a big deal." Uhura wasn't entirely sure of that, however.

"Still," Dez continued, "that's such a contradiction that it deserves to be challenged. What makes captains and commanders so special that they can't have significant others? Please. I bet none of the other Starfleet captains are celibate or single."

Uhura cocked her head to the side, much like Spock did when he was faced with an interesting premise. "Are you telling me to fight?"

"I'm not telling you to do anything, Nyota. I'm just acknowledging that however this goes down—and it will—you, the captain and the commander need to be ready to ride it out. Even if it includes the loss of your jobs and the respect of, I personally think, unworthy individuals, you need to be prepared for the backlash. When I asked you if he was worth it—and I'll modify that to include Mr. Spock—that's what I meant. Is this thing worth it? Are they? Because if they are, then do what you have to do. And if they feel the same way about you, then they will too."

"How in the world did you get to be so insightful?"

Dez looked over at her closet and smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She yawned.

Uhura smiled back. "I'm going to let you rest, Dez."

"All right."

"Thank you for not being judgmental of me."

"Why would I be? I have no room to judge anybody. And that look on your face—other women would kill for it. You have nothing to fear from me. I think it's hot."

"Maybe we can have dinner from time to time, Dez. I'm glad that I can call you a friend."

"Likewise," she said. "And come by anytime."

* * *

She sat astride a naked Spock, sliding her slick hands over the muscles of his back. Spock was always relaxed, so muscle tension was never an issue. However, he had come to enjoy it whenever Uhura gave him massages. She always had to ask him if he wanted one; he never thought to ask for it. She had strong fingers and kneaded his neck and back in slow, controlled movements. They were in his quarters. Uhura lit some candles and was playing soft North African music. She wore one of his T-shirts and she was silent as she rubbed him down.

He lay with his face against the pillow, breathing deeply. Uhura wore nothing under his T-shirt and he welcomed the feel of her sex, warm and plump, against his buttocks. She smelled of honeysuckle and made tiny noises of contentment as she touched him. It was times like these when he felt as whole and as connected as he had ever been. The only other link he had ever felt this secure about was the one he had with his mother.

"Nyota," he moaned.

"Yes?" she said.

"You please me with such attention to detail."

"You're rubbing off on me. Pun intended."

"Fascinating."

She slid her thumbs up and down his cervical vertebrae, feeling his release through his breathing. Then she slid her fingers through his hair, rubbing his scalp in tight, slow circles. After a few minutes of that, she balled her hands into fists and ground them into his spine, making him sigh again.

"You please me," he said.

"I want to keep on pleasing you, Spock." She moved her fists up and down, down and up. She could do this all night. Another few minutes passed. Uhura removed the T-shirt and lay down on top of him, pressing her naked body into his, sliding her arms around him.

"Baby," she murmured into his neck.

"Nyota," he said by way of response.

"Sometimes I still find it hard to believe that you and Jim are so accepting of this arrangement. I know that you're friends, but even close friendships have their limits. Sharing a woman crosses that line, but you two don't seem to mind it. I ask because I don't want either of you to be resentful of the other to the point that I can't be with either of you. I'm in love with you, with Jim, and with this whole thing in spite of how crazy it is."

"Resentment is irrelevant at this point, Nyota. You attempted to back away from him and from me. Neither of us was willing to accept that. You gave us three options: for him to leave you, for me to leave you, or for us to share you. We willingly chose the third option, as the others were unacceptable. The captain and I, though we have our differences, have none when it comes to you. You gave us a choice, Nyota. We chose to be with you rather than without you. So we get along because there is no other suitable alternative. It has gotten easier to accept with the passage of time."

Uhura kissed the back of his neck, gently pushing against him. "I guess because you two were having such a heated competition for my heart that there are times that I still can't believe it came down to this."

"Yes, our rivalry was very intense, but do you not merit such passion?"

She ran the tip of her nose between his shoulder blades. He sighed. "You are most worthy of anything the captain and I did and were willing to do for you."

Uhura began dropping tiny kisses along his spine. "When you talk like that, you make me so hot, Spock. I don't think I'll ever dry up."

"I am merely being honest, Nyota. Were Jim here, he would tell you the same thing."

"Yes," she breathed between kisses, "and he would make me hot, too."

"We turn you on in very different ways. I speculate that you enjoy both."

"You bet your wonderfully firm ass I do." She rubbed her vagina against said body part.

"Fascinating," he murmured.

Uhura lay on top of Spock, resuming her silence. Her question was answered, at least from Spock's perspective. She planned to ask Kirk about it when she had a chance. She had no doubt that he would give the same answer as Spock, but she still wanted to hear the words. However, Spock was right; neither man was willing to let her go. They could have walked out of her life and she would not have been upset with either. For them to give of themselves so selflessly when they were initially antagonists was a larger concept than she could get her mind around at times.

Spock would reassure her forever if he needed to.

*

Kirk entered Spock's quarters about an hour later. Uhura was asleep on top of Spock, who lay on his stomach. He took a moment to appreciate the view. No one in the galaxy would ever be privy to such an intimate and beautiful sight. Spock was angular and linear; Uhura all curves. She rested against him much like a baby marsupial slept against its mother.

He undressed and got in bed with them, moving slowly as not to wake them up. However, Kirk knew that no matter how quiet he tried to be, Spock would always hear him or know that he was there.

"Captain," he said in a low voice.

"Spock."

"I trust that all is well?"

"Yes. I trust all is well here too."

"Affirmative."

Kirk fluffed a pillow and lay back. Spock's room was very warm, so he didn't require any cover. Nyota slept naked on top of Spock, so what was good enough for her was good enough for him.

"That's actually a sexy sight, Spock," Kirk said, looking at them.

"I imagine it is a fascinating one as well."

"Do you want her to get up?"

"I am perfectly capable of supporting her while she sleeps, Captain."

"Okay." Kirk absently ran his hand along the curve of her back.

"Captain, I must ask a question of you."

"Shoot."

"A curious expression. Do you think that we will resume regular active duty anytime in the near future?"

"So you're bored by this bullshit star-mapping assignment too?"

"My team of scientists, though maintaining accuracy of reports and research on the data we are collecting, have expressed their ennui with the current mission."

"Yeah," Kirk said. "Bones and Scotty are bored as hell too. They've been drinking a little more than usual. Crew members are shooting craps in Engineering, pitching pennies in Social Sciences and running a bid whist tournament in Security. The gym is full. The holodeck's been in near-constant use since I announced it was open. And I can tell just by the gossip between Sulu and Chekov that scuttlebutt is flourishing. I don't have the heart to chastise the crew, as it's my fault we're on this particularly dull task."

"Perhaps a social function might alleviate the excess energy, Captain."

Kirk looked thoughtful. "That's not a bad idea, Spock. They've earned it."

"I shall not attend."

"Of course you won't. However, your last social outing was quite enjoyable, was it not?"

"It was very stimulating."

"I doubt if we can get away with that at the crew's social function. Not to mention that I'll never let Nyota wear that outfit again. In public, that is."

"Affirmative."

"You're not going to tell me what I can and can't wear, Skippy." Uhura murmured.

Kirk stared at her. "You're awake?"

"Mmmn. I have been for the past few minutes, ever since you got in bed. I'll wear what I want. And no, you won't be able to get away with it."

"You can wear what you want in private, but not in front of the crew." Kirk said.

Spock said, "You have been listening to us?"

"I always listen to you. I'm not crazy enough to wear my sexy things in front of the crew, Jim. Give me some credit. The social is a great idea. Everyone's restless and itching for some real activity. It would also be good for Dez."

"You've gotten tight with her in the past few days, Nyota."

"We have a bond," she said. "She's my friend."

"That is logical," Spock said.

Uhura kissed Spock's shoulder and rolled off, coming down between her lovers. Kirk cupped her face to kiss her. Spock adjusted so they had more room.

She felt their hands, as always, on her belly. Sometimes she wondered how they would really feel about her getting pregnant; they were obsessed with rubbing her stomach. "Guess what."

"What?" Kirk said.

"She knows about us."

"What?" Kirk said. "You told her?"

"Fascinating."

"No," Uhura said. "She told me. She figured it out. How, I don't know, but she is very keen and has remarkable powers of deduction."

"With those abilities, she would make an excellent science officer," Spock said.

"How did she figure it out, Nyota?" Kirk asked.

"She wanted to know why we returned to Kalamar and I told her. She said that there had to be a mighty good reason why you would do what I asked you to, because you don't do it for others."

"I didn't realize she paid that close attention to my actions."

"The rest she was able to figure out. Then she asked me why Spock was with us when she was discharged."

Kirk closed his eyes. They had been so satisfied after the night before that neither of them considered the illogicality of Spock's presence at a mere hospital discharge. "Shit," he said.

"I didn't tell her anything, Jim. She figured it out on her own. But she said that our secret was safe; we don't have to worry about her saying anything."

"It doesn't matter," Kirk said. "Someone knows. It won't be long before everyone else does."

"It was bound to come out eventually, Jim. Such a secret is very difficult to protect," Spock said.

Uhura continued. "Dez told me that after what we went through, we have the right to love who we want how we want. She reminded me that I could have lost my life on Amigosa V and that I could have been denied all this. Basically, she told me, and I quote, 'Fuck what everyone has to say. To hell with what they think. And screw regulations.'"

"Fascinating," Spock said again.

"I like her," Kirk said.

"I don't want either of you to get in any more trouble because of me, Jim. I know what your captaincy means to you. I know what your position means to you, Spock. We stand to be disgraced when this comes to light. We're going to lose our jobs. We knew that when we started this, and yet here we are. But Dez asked me if you were worth it, and I said absolutely. I'll resign my position if it means that you two can keep yours."

"No," Spock said.

"You'll do no such thing," Kirk said.

"This is going to come out, guys. It's going to, one way or another. Not that I don't trust Dez to keep our secret, but things have a way of coming out. We can't stop it. And Starfleet will come down hard on us. Dez told me that I needed to be ready to ride it out, whatever it may be. The only alternative to stop this from happening is for us to break up."

Spock said nothing. Kirk sighed. "Do you want to end our relationship?"

"Of course not."

"And you know that Spock and I were well aware of the ramifications when we started courting you?"

"Yes, but at the time you both thought it would be a couple, not a triad." She grasped their fingers and wove them together over her navel.

"I fail to see the distinction, Nyota," Spock said. "The mere fact of your romantic involvement with either of us, much less both, is grounds for Starfleet disciplinary measures."

"That's completely contradictory because my dad was married to my mother when he commanded the _U.S.S. Kelvin._ Granted, he was captain for twelve minutes, but he was married while he was."

"Jim, were they not married prior to enlisting in Starfleet?" Spock asked.

Kirk sighed. "It doesn't matter. Nyota, if you break up with me, how is that going to fix anything or stop Starfleet from disciplining us anyway? We're already in trouble; we may as well just make it worthwhile."

"That is logical," Spock said.

Their fingers remained locked on her belly, thumbs brushing against her navel. Uhura stroked them. "What will happen to us?"

Spock said, "I'll go to New Vulcan with you as my mate. Jim is welcome to come with us. We shall be disgraced, but it ultimately will not matter."

"Don't get me wrong," Kirk said, "I was born to command the _Enterprise_ and I love her with everything I have and I'll die to defend her. I would not give that up so easily. But," and he kissed Uhura's fingers, "I love you more. If my command is stripped from me and I'm disgraced, yes, I'll be upset. However, I'll deal with it. I've learned to deal with a lot of things I don't like."

"I wouldn't want you to hate me for being the reason you lost your commission, Jim."

"You say that as if you were the one who pursued us," Spock said.

"I don't know," she said, sighing. "Dez gave me a lot to think about. I was totally transparent around her, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to guess. I was so placated by our night in Kalamar that my guard was down. I need to be more disciplined in my actions."

Spock said, "You once said that women will know you're in love because of the smile on your face. If Jim and I make you that happy, you will not be able to conceal it at all times. Do not try to."

"Well," she said, "Since breaking up isn't an option, the only thing we have to do is wait for it to come out."

Kirk raised an eyebrow. Both of them were picking up Spock's habits. "Of course, we could do a preemptive strike."

"What?" Uhura said.

"Please explain," Spock said.

"We could just tell Admiral Pike that we're in love. Then it won't be a surprise."

"Are you serious?" Uhura gasped.

"Well, then Starfleet would know. And Pike would tell us what we would have to do. And then we'd know what we're faced with. It's better than not knowing."

"Logical," Spock said.

"Do you want to do this, Jim?" Uhura asked.

"Not really, but are there any other options? I owned up to what I did on Amigosa V; I can own up to this."

"If you are willing to do so, Captain, then so am I," Spock said.

"Fine. Then we'll do it after the crew social. At least my last act as captain can be a generous one."

"I'm with the two of you no matter what," Uhura said. She took Jim's head in her hands and kissed him deeply. Then she turned to Spock and did the same. "Put your arms around me," she said.

They adjusted to encircle her in their arms. Then, sighing, Kirk put one of his hands on Spock's shoulder and Spock put a hand on Kirk's waist so that they were all physically connected. Uhura closed her eyes. "Irish told me to love you as hard as I can for as long as I can. I intend to do that. Even if it's just for a few more days."

TBC…


	5. Acceptance

**5. Acceptance**

Kirk announced to the crew that there was to be a social within the next week and turned the responsibility of it over to Sgt. Tina McElroy, head of Human Resources. He authorized Sgt. McElroy to inform the crew that they could dress down for the event. He learned that the ship's barber shop and beauty salon were booked solid in a matter of hours after the announcement. The ship's stores flourished with activity. Everybody was excited and actually ceased their extracurricular activities to concentrate on their duties.

One evening on the bridge, he remarked to Spock, "You'd think that I authorized shore leave, with the way everyone's behaving."

"They have something to look forward to, Captain. Everyone agrees that this particular mission is particularly tedious and any break in the routine is welcome."

"You're not thinking of changing your mind about attending?"

"No."

McCoy tittered. "Mr. Spock, you could do with some fun in your life."

"Fun is illogical, Dr. McCoy. Vulcans have no need of fun, which does not have a substantive definition to meet with my satisfaction."

McCoy smirked. "Still and all, Spock, you need to cut loose once in a while. I bet that you'd be the life of the party."

Spock stared at McCoy in a way that Kirk had come to think of as his '_You're a dickhead'_ look. He tried not to laugh.

"That would be something to see indeed," Kirk said and turned to Yeoman Rand, who handed him a PADD to review.

*

Since their mutual decision was made, they didn't try not to spend time together. They were still careful about being seen entering each other's quarters. They were going to have a late repast in Kirk's quarters. Uhura entered first and went into his bathroom to wash up. They all worked a double shift on the bridge that day and she was tired. Spock never got tired, but Uhura knew that Kirk was fatigued as well.

She removed her uniform and put on one of Kirk's T-shirts, and then went to sit on his bed and brush out her hair. She moved without thought, brushing as she stared into the ceiling mirror.

Spock entered the room. "Nyota?"

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?" She had been unusually quiet all day.

"Yeah."

He sat beside her, took the brush and began to brush her hair. She closed her eyes and put a hand on his knee.

"What do we have left, two more days? The social is tomorrow night."

"That all depends on when Jim intends to inform Admiral Pike."

Kirk entered the room, divesting himself of his gold tunic. "I'll tell him the following morning. After that, I'm going to inform Bones and Scotty."

"We don't know what Pike is going to say," Uhura said, closing her eyes.

"Sure we do," he said. "However, if Spock and I are to be relieved immediately, Scotty and Bones need to know why, as they'll have to assume command of the _Enterprise_."

"You seem calm about it," she said.

"He has merely accepted the inevitable, Nyota," Spock said. "As have I. You have not."

"No," she said. "Not yet."

Kirk knelt in front of her, putting his hands on her knees. She grabbed Spock's hand and kissed it, then kissed Kirk's fingers.

"I want you both to know that you have made me happier than I've ever known. The past six months have been the best of my life. I wish…. I never knew that I could love like this, that I could be loved like this."

"It's not over yet, Nyota," Kirk said. "And when we get fired, we're just going to go to the same place, wherever that may be."

"I think that she is unconvinced that will actually happen, Jim. The latter, that is."

"Considering how much of our lives were invested into becoming Starfleet officers, how can it? We're going to end up hating each other for the life we gave up."

"Do you think so, Nyota?" Kirk asked.

She let her tears fall. "I don't know. I just don't know. I want you, I want Spock and I want my career! This isn't fair! This is not fair! Our working relationship has not changed! And it hasn't affected how the bridge is run! Why does Starfleet even care?"

"Our ability to compartmentalize is the true issue," Spock said. "And Starfleet has standards to uphold."

"Even though they're outdated, hypocritical, and stupid?" she snapped.

"You're just upset," Kirk said. He decided to change the subject. "Spock, I'm going to need you to help me chaperone tomorrow night."

"Why are you chaperoning? We're adults, Jim."

"Due to the excess energy Spock spoke of, I just want to make sure no one gets too drunk to the point that they can't report to duty the next day. Besides, I'd like to see the crew together one last time before I give up the command chair."

"You've really accepted this, haven't you?"

Kirk pressed his face into her stomach. "I have. I'm not willing to give you up. I won't accept that."

"Am I really worth more to you than the _Enterprise_?"

"Do you remember what I said when I asked you to let me win your heart? That I promise to cherish it? What kind of man would I be to change my mind at this late date just because we were found out?" He began rubbing her thighs. "It took me five years to get you to fall in love with me. It took me three years to become a starship captain. You do the math. I'm not about to throw that away."

Spock stopped brushing her hair. "I told you that I wanted you enough to accept you on any terms. This qualifies, Nyota. We have all agreed that our relationship was nothing less than illogical. I, too, would not choose my command over you. It would be irrational to turn back now." He began to massage her shoulders, pressing his face into her neck.

Uhura groaned, sliding her hand up Spock's thigh. Kirk began kissing hers. She wove her fingers into his hair, choking back her sobs. "Jim, you and Spock can't possibly be thinking about sex at a time like this! I'm trying to think about the future!"

Spock's hands went under her shirt and around to caress her breasts. "There will be time for that, Nyota."

"The only future I'm concerned with is the immediate one," Kirk said, pressing his face between her legs and kissing the crotch of her panties.

After a few moments, she moaned, "I…guess…dinner can wait…"

*

They lay together in a tangle of sheets. As usual, Spock was awake. He lay next to Kirk, who snored with his head against one of Spock's shoulders, and Uhura was sprawled across both of them. He stroked her hair, meditating, looking up into the mirror at their entwined bodies. There was a great deal to mediate on.

Fact 1: The imminent exposure of his intimate relationship to Starfleet.

Fact 2: That he would accept whatever consequences came of Fact 1.

Fact 3: Sarek's disapproval of Nyota as an adequate mate.

Fact 4: His Ponn Farr was coming.

Fact 5: How Kirk and Uhura would respond to his Ponn Farr needs. They were very specific.

It was a lot to consider. Facts one and two were actually very easy compared to facts three through five. He could acknowledge that he committed an irreparable act by choosing to form a triad with the _Enterprise's_ award-winning captain and gifted chief communicator. He could acknowledge that the enormity of his feeling for Uhura and his growing intimate connection with Kirk could not justify his decision to willingly wreck his promising career. But leaving them, leaving her, was not an option. He sacrificed much to even admit that he loved her. He forfeited much to accept her on any terms. Her heart and her love were worth the sacrifice. Even Kirk was coming to be an integral part of his private life. They had saved each other's lives many times and he had come to appreciate the captain's brash nature; it was a complement to his sedate one.

Uhura and Kirk once made a passing reference to Ponn Farr, and while Spock went along with them, it was a subject he did not care to discuss or elaborate on unless he had to. He had already tapped into the base nature of the tradition when he was courting her. Spock was able to keep his head then, but he would not be able to when it was his time. Fortunately, he had a mate. Not so fortunate was the fact that Jim could not be present, especially if he was in the _plak tow_. Spock knew that he would be outside of himself, out of his mind, and that Kirk was going to be viewed as a threat, regardless to their personal relationship. Would Kirk allow him to have that time alone with Uhura?

He needed to have this conversation with them, no matter how distasteful it was going to be. But compared to the fact that he was about to be fired from Starfleet, he thought it would be considerably easier to handle. Or so he hoped. He was not entirely sure that Kirk would be willing to give up any time with Uhura after having sacrificed his career for her.

His father would not approve of the disgrace brought upon his family. But his mother once told him, "_No matter what you choose to be, you will have a proud mother."_

Uhura stirred against his chest, turning her head. She slid her outstretched fingers over his pectoral to his shoulder and curled it against his muscle.

"Nyota," he murmured into her hair. Suffice it to say that she had been his undoing from the moment he first saw her back in the Academy.

*

Uhura didn't want to attend the social. She just wasn't in the mood to be gregarious.

She was in the long-range sensor lab, listening for deep subspace transmissions. They were in such a random, remote part of the galaxy that she was ninety percent sure that she would never hear anything. She had not heard anything worth reporting in weeks. Part of her would be relieved to be rid of this inane assignment.

Her PADD blinked. There was a message from Dez, asking her if they could meet in the ship's commons. Uhura was tired and wanted to go to her room and she asked Dez to meet her there instead.

When she got to her room, the Bajoran was waiting for her. Since being back on board the _Enterprise_, Dez had gained weight. She was not yet on full duty, but she was working part-time shifts in the chemistry lab. Spock approached her about working in the science department shortly after they left Veridian III, and he had done so without Uhura's knowledge. Dez wore a modified Starfleet pant uniform as she had scars that she didn't want anyone to see. Captain Kirk agreed to allow her to wear it.

As always, when they saw each other, they clasped hands and pressed their cheeks together. Uhura was grateful that she had such a close relationship with another female on board the ship. Once inside, Uhura made tea and they sat in her small sitting room, drinking it.

"I know you've pulled a twelve, so I won't keep you long. Do you know that some of the crew members are betting on who you're involved with?"

"What?"

"Yes. To my understanding, there are nearly one hundred and fifty people who suspect that you're having an affair with either the captain or with the commander."

Uhura closed her eyes. This was getting worse by the minute.

"I overheard a conversation between some co-workers in chemistry; there's a pool with over 2800 credits in."

"What? A _pool_?"

"Yes. And you know what's so funny?"

"What?"

"First, let me tell you that I wanted to know more. So I asked Gia about it, and she said that if I wanted to put a bid in to see Koko in Life Sciences. So I did."

"Did you place a bet?"

"No. I just wanted to know what Koko and the others knew. They don't know anything. It's all vapors, really. There's no direct evidence that anyone has to tie you to either man. Koko says that people just think that you would be with either one. When she asked me for my bet, I told her that I wanted to think about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I asked her how in the world did it even come about, and she told me that Tina from HR said that she saw you in the hall one day and thought you were in love. You had that look."

Uhura sighed. It was probably after a night of superb intimacy. All this was her fault. She was so damned transparent.

"The funny thing is, Nyota, when I asked Koko if she found such a relationship inappropriate, she said no. She then said that all of the people who placed a bet felt pretty much the same way. Of course, there are those who don't, but for the most part, she said that people don't care."

"Yeah, but that doesn't do me any good, Dez. Besides, they suspect only half the truth. They really have no idea."

"I know. I just wanted to tell you." She finished her tea and got up. "Oh, by the way, they're tied. Team Kirk and Team Spock have 74 bids each. It makes a whole lot of sense, considering." Dez patted her on the shoulder and walked to the door.

Uhura didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Team Kirk and Team Spock?"

"Yes. Koko showed me the board."

She shook her head. "I would laugh if I could."

"Nyota," Dez said, "you've got to be more resilient. There's no way in this universe that you will be able to please everybody. Someone's going to be upset with you no matter what you do. All you can do is try to live your life with no regrets and accept the consequences of your actions. You can't live for anyone else other than yourself. There will always be disapproving, trigger-happy people no matter where you go or what you do. If you intend to stay in your relationship, you must know that. If you love those men to the extent that it's worth losing your career, then you're going to have to have a bulletproof soul. I'll see you later."

Uhura sat back and drank her tea. Dez always had a way of putting things in a tight perspective. She wished she could be as unflappable. She wished her soul was bulletproof.

* * *

In the ship's lounge, Kirk stood off to the side, greeting crew members and chatting with them. The party was in full swing. He was enjoying himself. Spock stood next to him, hands clasped behind his back, taking in the whole of the scene. Kirk asked him to supervise with him and he agreed to do so for a little while. He was not fond of such events. People were everywhere, laughing, talking, eating and drinking. Keenser was leading a bunch of crew members in the limbo.

Scotty came over, holding a bright blue drink in a tall glass. "Cap'n! Why are ye not dancin'? Why are ye not havin' a wee bit of fun? Mr. Spock," he said by way of greeting.

"Mr. Scott," Spock said.

"I'm having fun watching my crew have fun, Scotty. They're having a blast," Kirk said as he watched Keenser struggle to limbo under the pole. "What in the world is that you're drinking?"

"Aye! Keenser says 'tis called a blue muddafucca, and 'tis verra good, Cap'n! Ha'e some?" Scotty offered him the glass.

Kirk had to chuckle. "No, Scotty…one of us has to be sober enough to make sure that things don't get too crazy."

Scotty nodded. "'Tis a good idea, Cap'n, because it won't be me. Well, I'll be leavin' ye now as me dance card's full."

"Fascinating," Spock said.

"Really? Who are you dancing with, Scotty?"

"Aye, I've got a bevy of bonny lasses lined up. They cannae resist me."

"Of course not," Kirk said. "You're the man. Go on and enjoy yourself, Scotty."

Scotty strode off sipping the electric blue drink, catching the arm of a pretty brunette. Chekov started a conga line.

A few minutes later, Dr. McCoy stopped by. He was nursing a Scotch.

"You're not dancing, Jim?"

"Not tonight, Bones. I'm on duty."

"So'm I, but I'm still taking the time to let my hair down. I'll be busy enough later handing out hangover hypos. This was a great idea, Jim."

"I'm glad everyone thinks so."

"Spock," Dr. McCoy said. "Thought you weren't coming?"

"I shall be leaving shortly, Doctor."

McCoy nodded. "Jim, I had an interesting conversation with Nurse Chapel."

"Really?"

"It appears that there is a trend in my head nurses, no disrespect to the memory of Brenda. Nurse Chapel has the hots for you."

"What?"

Spock raised his eyebrow.

"Chris likes you, Jim. She asked me if you were seeing anybody." McCoy took a drink and calmly gazed at his friend. "I informed her that it was an inappropriate thing to ask, and that it was best she focused her attention on someone else."

Kirk accepted McCoy's look. "Thanks, Bones."

"No thanks required, Jim." He nodded to his friend. "Well, I'm off. Sgt. McElroy owes me another drink. Try to enjoy yourself, Captain. We don't do this often. Spock," he said, tilting his head.

McCoy knew that Kirk understood his message. He was going to support him in whatever ways he could, no matter what. McCoy wasn't bothered by the fact that his friend was currently involved in a relationship so scandalous that Starfleet would have to create a new regulations manual called the _Kiruhurock Standards_ if it ever came to light. There were entirely worse things in the galaxy.

McCoy never told Kirk that he saw him in bed with Spock and Uhura. He kept that information to himself. It was nobody's business who the captain was involved with, and he was sure that his friend was well aware of the repercussions of his actions. Kirk had not shown the least bit of sexual interest in any woman since hooking up with Uhura. McCoy was actually happy that his friend had indeed found someone to tame him. If ever a man needed the love of a good woman, it was James T. Kirk. McCoy found it harder to reconcile the idea of Spock needing to be tamed. But apparently the Vulcan had the same needs too. It was highly amusing to find that out. He entertained himself for hours on end thinking about it.

Some crew members began doing the electric slide. Over at the bar, Cupcake was encouraging members of Security to chug…chug…_chug_! A bunch of females from Social Sciences challenged the women from Science to a dance-off, which interrupted Chekov's conga line.

Kirk found all of this hilarious.

When McCoy left, Spock said, "I suspect that Dr. McCoy's comment to you meant more than the words that were spoken."

"He knows that I've been in love with Nyota for a very long time. In fact, Bones was the one who told me to go after her."

"So he is fully aware of the illogicality of your relationship with her?"

"Yes. You know, I haven't seen her here at all. I thought she would at least show her face."

"I think that she intended to make a brief appearance, but it appears that she has changed her mind."

"Obviously."

"She is understandably distressed over what will happen tomorrow."

"She's not the only one, Spock. I mean, I'm nervous too. It's not every day that you give your boss a concrete reason to fire you."

Two drunken crew members, a male and a female, began fighting over Sulu. Sulu enjoyed the moment before breaking it up. Scotty was having a hard time keeping up with his dance card and McCoy was making a pass at Sgt. Tina McElroy. It was starting to get loud. Kirk could not help but laugh.

Spock nodded. "I shall leave now, Jim. I cannot take the rising volume."

"All right, Spock. Go check on her, will you? I'll try to get by tonight, but I don't know if I'll be able to. I've got my hands full with this."

"Affirmative, Captain."

*

He found her in her quarters, lying on her bed.

"Nyota?"

"Spock."

"Are you well?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. I didn't feel like going to the social."

He sat on the bed and placed a hand on her hip. "That is understandable."

She turned to face him. "Spock, I don't mean to keep worrying about this, especially when we've agreed on it. But I can't help it. I'm scared. I'm a coward. I care what people think about me!"

"You are not a coward, Nyota. You are scared, yes. However, it is illogical to seek the approval of others when determining the course of your own life."

She blinked. "What?"

"I told you that I do not believe in fate. I believe that you choose your path. I have chosen my path, as have you, as have Jim. We chose this course the moment we became intimate. Where it may lead is unclear."

"That's what bothers me. I have had complete control of my life ever since I went to college. I ordered my steps and planned my future. I knew exactly what I wanted. I knew that I planned to fall in love and to get married at some point, but I didn't…plan…_this_!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Even I understand that things do not always go according to plan, Nyota. That is the way of the universe."

"It's just that I lost control at some point and…and I don't know how to get it back."

"I do not believe that you ever lost control. It was you that united us. It is you that leads us. You are fearful of the unknown and that is what upsets you."

She looked at him, her eyes shining. "You know me so well."

"We are connected. Although I do not hurt, I am disconcerted when you do."

Uhura sighed. There was just no point in trying to argue with Spock. "How is the social going?"

"The captain finds it highly amusing. I suspect his entertainment was in the form of watching our crew members try to move about while inebriated. The volume became too much for me."

She chuckled. "I know everyone's having a ball."

"It was a very good idea, Nyota."

"Lie down with me, Spock. Hold me."

He did so, stroking her hair. "Jim may be unable to see you this evening. He is quite occupied at the moment."

"I know."

"He is concerned."

"I know."

"It will work out."

"You're so sure?"

"In my experience, it always does."

"Then," she said, swallowing, "if you aren't worried, then I won't. I trust you."

"It is logical to do so, Nyota. I am rarely ever wrong."

* * *

The next day, Kirk sat in the command chair, staring out at the star field. He didn't know how much longer he would get to enjoy the view, but he was going to appreciate the opportunities he had left.

"Lieutenant Uhura, contact Starfleet and get me Admiral Pike. Patch it through to my ready room."

"Yes sir."

He got up. "Mr. Spock, you have the conn."

"Aye, Captain."

*

"Good morning, Captain Kirk."

"Admiral Pike. Good morning."

"How goes the star-mapping mission?"

"It goes, Admiral. We have mapped three-fourths of this quadrant. There is a large contingency of red dwarfs and brown dwarfs, and no M-class planets as of yet. Mr. Spock says that this part of the galaxy is very, very old and he is fairly certain that we will not find any planets capable of sustaining life."

"I have been reading your reports. The pace at which your crew is working is nothing short of superb. Excellent work, Captain."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, what can I do for you?"

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Of course."

Kirk took a deep breath. "I really don't know how to say this, Admiral."

"Just say it."

"I am going to have to tender my resignation."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to have to resign from Starfleet."

"Why?"

"I've fallen in love."

"What?"

"I'm in love. And as regulations say that I cannot be, then I must resign my command of the _Enterprise_."

Admiral Pike blinked. "I'm sorry, Captain. Are you telling me that you're going to leave Starfleet because you've fallen in love?"

"Yes."

"The regulations don't say that, Captain. And that's ridiculous anyway. You're human. Starfleet understands that people fall in love. They make allowances for it."

"But that's not it, sir. You see, I'm in love with Lieutenant Uhura, my communications chief. It's against regs for us to be involved, as she is my subordinate."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me. Who else would _you_ fall for, Captain? She's gorgeous. And everyone on that ship is your subordinate, so the problem is…?"

Kirk took another deep breath. "Mr. Spock is also intimately involved."

"What?"

"You heard me, sir."

"Commander _Spock_?"

"Yes sir."

"Commander Spock is involved…_how_? Wait, don't answer that. I'm not sure I want to know."

"Suffice it to say that Lieutenant Uhura is also in love with him."

"Hold on, I'm confused. Are you telling me that you are in love with her and she is in love with him?"

"What I am saying is that she is in love with both of us. And we are in love with her. Commander Spock and I accept each other in that. We are in a…love triangle." He sighed. That was putting it mildly.

Admiral Pike closed his eyes and shook his head. "I haven't even had my coffee yet, Captain Kirk, and you hit me with _this_?"

"We decided that it would be better not to hide it from Starfleet and that we would accept whatever disciplinary measures came of it."

"Well, Starfleet appreciates your honesty, Captain. However, you have experienced a serious error in judgment. And so have Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura."

"It couldn't be helped, Admiral. I'll resign and so will they."

Pike closed his eyes again, muttering under his breath.

"I'm sorry, Admiral. I know that you recruited me with the intention that I would be an asset to Starfleet. I have tried my best to merit your expectations. But I'm man enough to acknowledge that I have violated Starfleet regulations and man enough to own up to it. I am ready to turn over control of the _Enterprise_ to Lieutenant Commander Scott and I'll submit my formal resignation when we return to base."

"And you're saying that Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura will do likewise?"

"Yes. We feel that strongly about each other."

"Never in a hundred years would I have expected to hear this from Starfleet's most promising young captain."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Pike reached over and pushed a button on his desk. "Jim, let's talk off the record."

Kirk ordered the computer to cease recording. "All right."

"Personally, I don't care who you're involved with. These things happen. I understand what you are telling me and what you are willing to do. And honestly, I am not even sure if Starfleet regulations specifically address a relationship like what you're describing, but I must report this to the council. Your liaison may actually establish a unique precedent, and if it does, then I do not see a need for you to resign. That is, unless you are unable to compartmentalize your relationship and show favor to the commander and to the lieutenant."

"I do not believe that I do, Admiral. Of course, I'm not in the best position to say."

"You are an excellent captain, Jim. I honestly do not believe anyone can do any better in commanding the Federation flagship. I was extremely proud to turn her over to you. And Mr. Spock is a superlative science officer worthy of service to the _Enterprise_. And she also requires the unique skills of Lieutenant Uhura, as records indicate that her sensory abilities are nothing short of exceptional. My duty as Fleet Admiral is to the proper command of that vessel and I believe that she is well-served with the crew she has."

"I feel a 'but' coming on."

"But I am not the one who will rule on this, Jim. However, because you were honest and frank with me, I will do this for you: I will have a team of researchers comb through the necessary Starfleet regulation manuals to find the verbiage that is related to your issue. If there is no precedent, then Starfleet will have to use yours as one. Starfleet will demand an investigation and you may be suspended for the duration of it. I will have to interview your command crew, bridge officers, and department chairs to find out if there is favoritism among the three of you. I'll need to review your ship logs. I'll have to have depositions. In other words, to defend you, I will have to have evidence that your affair does not adversely affect the command of the _Enterprise_. If I am able to compile the proper evidence, then Starfleet will have very little to investigate. And maybe, just maybe, you will be able to keep your jobs. I really do not think that Starfleet should hold it against you because you did the most human of things and fell in love. But I don't know what they will do."

"There are some members of my crew who won't approve of my relationship, Admiral."

"Of course there are. There will always be those who don't approve. But that didn't stop you from becoming involved with them."

Kirk nodded. "No."

"I'll also have to speak with Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura. I will go to bat for you on this, Jim. You saved my life and for that, I am grateful. But the council will decide your fate, as well as that of the commander's and the lieutenant's. I cannot say what their decision will be."

"Thank you, sir."

Pike turned his recorder back on and Kirk did the same.

"I'll report this to Starfleet—"Then he paused to look at a flashing light on one of his computer screens.

"What is it, Admiral?"

He sighed. "I've just received word that there is something strange is happening on Altair IV."

"Yes?"

"The fleet is scattered around the galaxy. The _Enterprise_ is the closest vessel to Altair IV."

"But—"

"You are hereby ordered to head to the Altair system and check it out. Handle the situation as you see fit and report back to me immediately. In regards to this other matter, I will keep you informed. Please check in with me regularly."

"Yes sir."

"I hope they're worth it, Jim."

"Admiral, I wouldn't have done it if they weren't."

TBC…


	6. Easy Conversation

**6. Easy Conversation**

Warning: Slash-ical overtones. Read at your own risk.

Due to his long night monitoring the social, Kirk left the bridge exhausted after alpha shift and went to his quarters. He left Lieutenant Campbell in charge of the bridge with strict orders not to disturb him on anything short of an emergency. He took a shower and changed into some sweatpants and a Starfleet tee and went into his sitting room. Spock was waiting for him.

"Where's Nyota?"

"She diverted to Medical Bay to receive her quarterly injection. She will be here momentarily."

He nodded. "Let's wait for her."

"Are you planning to have a meal, Jim?"

"I'm not very hungry, Spock. I've got a lot to think about."

"I would imagine so. I do as well." Spock came to stand in front of him. "Once we have discussed the outcome of your meeting with Admiral Pike, there is another matter that we must talk about. I am unsure as to how you shall receive it, considering the current circumstances."

"What's it about, Spock?"

Spock closed his eyes for a moment. "It is embarrassing for me to bring this up as Vulcans do not mention it." He put his head down. "It relates to my upcoming Pon Farr."

"Oh," Kirk said. "I thought we were cool with Pon Farr."

"I do not see how, as we have never discussed it."

"We didn't? I thought we did."

"No. You merely suggested that I would chase Nyota around the _Enterprise_ when my Pon Farr arrives."

"You mean you're not?"

Spock closed his eyes again. Kirk cupped his hand over his shoulder. "You can talk to Nyota and me about this. I've seen you naked, remember? You don't have to be embarrassed, Spock. Just tell me. Obviously, it's important or you wouldn't have said anything."

Spock leaned forward and touched his forehead against Kirk's. Understanding the action, Kirk closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Spock's. Spock put his fingers around Kirk's eye, cupped his neck and melded their minds. When it was over, Kirk stepped back, coughing and shaking. "I swear, Spock, I'll never get used to you doing that."

"Do you understand, Jim?"

"I understand what it is you want, but I do not understand why I cannot be a part of it." He wiped one hand across his forehead. The images Spock conveyed were powerful and disturbing to an extent.

"I will be stripped of my reason, of my logic. I will not be the man you know. I will not be able to control myself. I will view you as a threat, as a block between Nyota and me. I will hurt you; I might kill you and I do not wish to do that."

"How do you know, Spock? You've never been involved in anything like this before. How do you know that Nyota and I won't keep you balanced during that time? If it is like you showed me, then you could very well hurt _her_. And _I_ don't want that."

"I will do no such thing. I would never hurt Nyota."

"But you just told me that you're robbed of your control and your reason; that the instinct to mate nearly drives you to the point of insanity...you don't know that. And if I believe what you just showed me, it's practically constant for about three days. You're Vulcan. How do you expect Nyota to handle three straight days of rough sex with you? Kinky as that may be."

Spock raised his eyebrow. "You have a remarkable ability to bring levity to any situation, Jim."

Kirk moved to stand in front of him again. Absently, he pressed his finger against Spock's hip, above the place where his tattoo lay. "You have the same mark I do, Spock. When you initiated that bonding ritual on the beach in Kalamar, I didn't object. I accepted Nyota and I accepted you, which meant that I accepted all her baggage and I accepted all yours. You agreed to me and mine. This is a part of your baggage, Spock. I'm going to be there when this goes down."

Spock took his hand and held him by the wrist. "I am afraid that I will view you as a threat, Jim. I am afraid that I will have to take the appropriate action. I do not wish to fight you. I am coming to care for you as much as I do Nyota. I believe that you feel the same about me. I do not wish for my proclivities to change that."

Kirk stretched his fingers to touch Spock's chin. He knew how serious this was for him, which meant it was serious for Uhura and himself. He wanted to let his friend know that he didn't have to endure the madness of Pon Farr alone. "Fine," he said. "I've been warned. You might try to fight me. Okay. I'll fight you back. You may try to kill me. Emphasis on 'try.' I'll defend myself. Maybe a brawl will lessen the lust in your heart and make it easier for Nyota to endure you. You do what you have to do and so will I. But I _will_ be there, Spock, and that will not change. In three days, you'll be yourself again. I can live with that."

Uhura entered the room. "What's going on?"

Kirk turned and looked at her. "Hey."

"Hello, Nyota," Spock said.

She walked over to them. "What are you two talking about? You look so serious."

Kirk closed his eyes. "We were just discussing—"

"Jim, please. We can discuss that later. Now I am curious to discover the outcome of the meeting with Admiral Pike." Spock brought Uhura between Kirk and himself for their customary embrace. Uhura tilted her head back onto Spock's shoulder and sighed as Kirk rained kisses on her throat and Spock nibbled her ear. She could stand like this with them all day and not get tired.

"Me too," she moaned. "Unless I am woefully incorrect in my read of you, Jim, it didn't go so bad at all."

"Let's sit down," Kirk said, releasing her. She removed her boots and the elastic from her hair. Spock pulled her into his lap and Kirk began to rub her feet.

"So what happened?"

"Well, he was stunned, to say the least. He actually told me that Starfleet regs didn't state that it was a violation for a captain to be in love with a subordinate."

"They do not?" Spock asked. "I was under the impression that they specifically said it was forbidden. Have they been updated?"

"Pike says that it's ridiculous to expect captains not to fall in love and that Starfleet makes allowances for it. He also said he wasn't surprised to find out it was Nyota who captured my heart."

"Logical," Spock said.

"He wasn't?" she said.

"No. He said, 'Who else would you fall for? She's gorgeous.'"

Uhura blushed. "Then I guess you also told him about Spock."

"Yes. That's when it got a little wonky."

"Please clarify, Jim. I do not understand the term 'wonky.'"

"Weird. He found it a little hard to accept your role in our relationship, Spock. I believe it's simply because he's never been a recipient of your considerably charming personality." Kirk smiled at the commander and Uhura laughed at Spock's expression. They were so adorable together.

Kirk continued. "It was a good idea to do a preemptive strike. Because we decided to tell Pike about our relationship, he told me that he would help me—help us."

"Fascinating," Spock said.

"What?" Uhura said, blinking.

"Granted, he told me this off the record. He said that our relationship might establish a precedent, but he'd have to check the regs carefully to see if that's the case. And if it is, he'll defend us, as long as I'm not biased in my command."

"You have not been as of yet, Jim." Spock said.

"Yeah, but he's gonna need to hear that from the crew."

"What?"

"Pike's going to interview the crew to find out if they have witnessed or noticed any impropriety between us. He's going to make a thorough examination because when Starfleet demands their own investigation, they're going to find it hard to refute his evidence and his claim that in spite of our relationship, the _Enterprise_ is in very good hands. I think that is the real issue; whether my captaincy is unfavorably affected because I'm in love."

"I love him," Uhura said. "I should have _his_ baby."

"Pardon?" Spock said.

"She's just teasing, doofus," Kirk said. "But we may be suspended during Starfleet's investigation."

"Admiral Pike is a fair and just man," Spock said. "If he persists in an investigation, it will be methodical and complete. He is not biased towards an unconventional relationship?"

"He told me he didn't care who I was involved with and he didn't see a need for me to resign. However, it won't be up to him to decide our fate. That's left up to the council. He doesn't know how it's going to turn out."

"I appreciate that he even cares enough to try and help us," Uhura said.

"Well, he said he owed me for saving his life. I never thought I'd have to call in that favor."

"So I take it to understand that you do not have to turn the ship over to Mr. Scott?"

"Not right now. Pike said he would keep me posted. Until then, we are to investigate whatever is going on out at Altair IV."

Uhura leaned back into Spock's arms. "So the crew is going to find out who wins the pool."

"What pool?" Kirk asked.

"Dez told me that there's a pool going on. One hundred and forty-eight people think that I'm involved with either one of you and have placed a bet on it."

"What?" Kirk said. "They're betting on us?"

"On whom I'm involved with. You or Spock."

"Fascinating," Spock said again.

"You mean to tell me that there are 150 people on board this ship that have bet money on which one of us you're sleeping with?"

"Almost 3000 credits in the pot."

"Amazing," Spock said. Uhura couldn't tell by his expression what he was thinking.

"Three thousands credits? That's twenty credits a pop!"

"Yeah," Uhura said. "Apparently, the betting started shortly before we went back to Veridian III. Dez told me that the people who wagered don't really care who I'm involved with, and that it was a way to pass the time while we were on that star-mapping mission."

Spock said, "How were they able to form such a hypothesis?"

"My understanding, based on what Dez told me, is that one of the ladies in charge of the pool saw me one day with that big stupid grin on my face. I don't even recall the day or who might have seen me."

"You mean the smile you have after we've had a very good night?" Kirk said, grinning. "I love it when you look like that."

"I do as well," Spock said. "It means that we have performed up to standards."

"For you maybe," Kirk said. "It means that _I've_ surpassed her expectations."

Uhura laughed as she stroked Spock's ear. "Anyway, they speculated over who could make me look like that and your names came up."

"Just ours?"

"Yes. Apparently, they think that you two are the only men on board this ship who could get my attention." Uhura smiled. "Seems that they're right."

"So," Kirk said, rubbing her ankles, "did Dez tell you who was winning?"

Uhura smiled at him and sighed against Spock, who was fingering her hair. "Team Spock and Team Kirk currently have 74 bids apiece."

"I have a team?" Spock said.

"We're _tied_?" Kirk said.

"Yes."

"What the hell! I should have at least had the edge!"

"You don't. So when this comes out to the crew, they'll know if they won or if they lost."

"They shall have to split the wager," Spock said. "Because there is no clear winner. You are with both of us."

"I prefer 'no loser,'" Kirk said.

"I was upset about it at first, but now I just don't care."

"So there wasn't a choice of both? Just me or Spock?"

"Yes."

"Then _we_ should collect the winnings."

"Jim, you're impossible."

"I mean, come on! This is pretty damn funny when you think about it."

"Of course, Jim, there are 430 people on this ship. Thirty-four point four percent believes there is something going on. That leaves sixty-five point six percent that does not believe or does not approve. That may not bode well for Admiral Pike's investigation. So I do not see the humor in this."

Uhura said, "Those were the stats Dez gave me. They might have gone up since we talked. I can find out if you want."

"No," Kirk said. "We'll find out when the investigation is complete. However, it's still funny."

"I want to get out of this uniform," Uhura said. "Will you get me something to eat? I'm going to take a quick shower."

"What would you like?" Spock asked.

"Whatever you get is fine," she replied.

*

She took a shower and put on a T-shirt and her panties. Uhura looked into the mirror, gazing at her reflection while rubbing the spot on her bicep where Nurse Chapel shot her with the hypo. Spock was better than an alarm clock; he always told her exactly when she was due for her injection. She wasn't about to mess around with her birth control shots. Then she went back out and sat at the table, where Spock was arranging a meal. Kirk was staring out of the picture window, drinking a clear beverage.

"Are you going to eat with us?" she asked.

"No, I'm not very hungry."

"Are you going to sit with us at least?"

"Do you want me to? I was going to lounge on the couch."

"It would be nice, Jim."

"As you wish." He sat next to her at the table.

She smiled and started tearing the French bread into chunks to dip into her soup. Spock was introducing her to a variety of Vulcan soups and broths, and she had yet to dislike any of them.

"So," she said, swirling the bread chunk into the dark red soup and holding it to Kirk's lips. "What were you talking about when I came in?"

Kirk accepted the bread chunk. "Mmn, that's pretty good." He chewed and swallowed. "You want to tell her or should I?"

Spock blinked and bit into a vegetable stalk. He waved his hand in Kirk's direction. Kirk shook his head.

"His Pon Farr is coming up. I don't know when. He wants to be alone with you at that time."

"Really?"

"He showed me what it was like. It wasn't romantic, but I got the gist of it."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No, but it can be violent."

She looked thoughtful. "Spock?"

"Nyota, I am uncomfortable with this line of conversation." He refused to look at her and concentrated on his plate.

She reached for his hand and squeezed his fingers. "Spock, please. If you can't discuss it with Jim and me, then who can you talk to? This is _us_, Spock. You, me and he. Don't be embarrassed to tell us anything."

Spock met her eyes, warm, brown and accepting. He loved her more than there were words to describe it.

"It is a difficult time for any Vulcan, Nyota. Pon Farr is an occasion where our logic is torn away and we are reduced to our primal impulses. Our biological instinctive is magnified and we cannot control it. We are stripped of our reason; all that matters is the need to mate. It can be violent, yes. I cannot stop it. I will not be the man you know. I told Jim that I could view him as a threat and that I would attack him. I could kill him."

"Really?"

"Yes, Nyota. I do not wish for our relationship to be so damaged."

Kirk was swirling bread into Uhura's soup and eating it. "I told him that I would be there regardless as to his mental state."

"Could you hurt me in that condition, Spock?"

He did not respond. Uhura squeezed his hand again.

Kirk ate another bite. "He could, Nyota. The images he showed me…he could hurt you. It's about three days of almost continuous sex. Fucking's probably a better word to use than sex. I didn't see anything warm and fuzzy about Pon Farr mating."

"Three days?"

"You see why I need to be there. Vulcan women are built to handle Pon Farr, but you are not, Nyota. And we know how strong Spock is. If he's so horny that he's insane, he could hurt you badly."

Spock sighed and clenched his fingers around Uhura's. "I will endeavor not to hurt you, Nyota. I do not wish to hurt Jim. I do not want to kill him. In that state, I may very well do so, as I will view him as a block between you and me, one which I must be rid of to have you."

"We've agreed to put our relationship out there for the world to see. We've agreed that we're going to be together for as long as we can be. We've even put our careers on the line because of it. Do you really think it's logical for Jim to be absent while you're going through this? While you're taking me with you as you go through this?"

"Logic has absolutely nothing to do with Pon Farr, Nyota. It will merely be my overwhelming need to mate with you. I concede to your logic right now, but it will not matter at that time. The _plak tow_ is a blood fever that can kill me if I do not mate within the prescribed time. It is a result of the vast amounts of hormones that are dumped into my bloodstream and will disrupt my body chemistry and neuroanatomy. Only mating or the _kal-i-fee_ will end Pon Farr and keep me from death."

Kirk closed his eyes as he finished eating Uhura's soup. She stroked Spock's fingers. "Spock, don't you trust me?"

"Yes."

"I also trust Jim and I know you do. Let him be present."

"Nyota, I will not be logical, I will not be rational, I will be robbed of my sensibilities…I am fearful that I…"

Kirk stared at him. "You won't kill me, Spock. I'm not worried about that. But you can't expect Nyota to handle three nonstop days of rough sex."

"Rough?" she asked.

"Rougher than what you're used to, baby," Kirk said, reaching under the table to pinch her thigh.

"Oh," she said.

"Especially when Spock won't be in a…shall we say…_romantic_ mood." He turned his bright blue eyes on the Vulcan. Spock put down his spoon.

"I cannot say, Nyota. I will need to mate with you and it can be violent. I will endeavor above all things to protect you, but I am not myself at that time."

"Because you repress your emotions so much that eventually they must manifest themselves in other ways. Do you think that because you have found a mate—two, even—and we have been intimate, that the lust that drives you during your Pon Farr will be lessened?"

"I do not think so, Nyota. I cannot say."

She caressed his hand. "You told me not to worry. I'll tell you the same. Don't worry. Let Jim be there with us. It is not fair to leave him out of something so important. We are a three, a trio, a triumvirate. Everything we do should be as such. Pon Farr included. You won't kill him and you won't hurt me. I would like to know more about my role as your mate in this and we can all go into it properly informed. I love you, Spock. Anything that bothers you will bother me and Jim. Don't shut us out."

Spock sighed. "I will make an effort not to." He finished his meal and looked at their linked hands. "This is embarrassing for me, for any Vulcan. We do not speak of such things."

Kirk grabbed his other hand, locking fingers with him. "I told you, Spock, that once you've seen somebody naked, you shouldn't be embarrassed about anything you have to tell them. I care about what happens to you and I'll do what I can to help you. But I will not leave Nyota alone with you while you go through Pon Farr. Forget about that. We'll deal with it when the time comes. You'll let us know when that is, right?"

Spock nodded. "Affirmative. Please, let us change the subject."

Uhura looked at her soup bowl. "You ate all of my soup, Jim! I thought you weren't hungry."

"I guess I was. That was quite tasty. What was in that, Spock?"

"You would call it a roasted red pepper soup."

"I wish I could have had some of it," Uhura said, rolling her eyes at Kirk.

Kirk leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll get you some more." He got up.

Spock stood up. "I will go and have a shower while you eat, Nyota. Did you receive your injection?"

Uhura presented her arm and pointed at the tiny bruise. "As ordered, Commander."

He nodded and went into Kirk's bedroom. Kirk sat back down with a fresh bowl of soup and more French bread.

"Come sit in my lap," he said.

She did so as she tore the bread into chunks. He adjusted to take her weight and hung one hand limply between her thighs as she took turns eating and feeding him.

"I know you're tired, Jim. You were up late last night chauffeuring the party. I know it was crazy."

"It was hilarious. Keenser threw out his back trying to limbo, Chekov led a drunken conga line and the ladies from the science department won a dance contest against the ladies from Social Sciences. I'm certain that Scotty didn't sleep alone last night and there was a fight over Sulu. I just watched and let them have their fun. We won't have another social anytime soon."

She nodded, licking her fingers. He took her hand and sucked the tips of them. "But I'm not _that_ tired, Nyota."

"Good," she said.

*

When Spock exited the shower, they were waiting for him. He stood and stared at them for a long moment, the expression on his face not matching the feeling in his heart. Together they were magnificent music, lyrical lines of poetry. Uhura got up and went over to kiss Spock's lips and led him to the bed. Not by the hand.

It was different this time. They were learning each other, discovering new things. As always, she was their center, bridging them, bringing them together. Uhura was waiting for her lovers to realize that they were a true threesome, and it seemed that tonight the door had been opened just a crack. She watched intently as they touched each other. It was hesitant; just fingers to faces, arms, heads and chests, nothing more than that. At least not tonight. It was obviously a new thing and to her eyes, it was a beautiful thing. After everything that took place between the three of them, after they laid their careers on the line for their relationship, she wondered why they were so shy. They were tentative in their explorations, as if it was wrong or that she wouldn't like it. Perhaps the Pon Farr conversation sparked something deep within Kirk and within Spock. Maybe it took something of that magnitude for them to finally realize that they were a real triad; that this love affair was more than just all about her. Uhura wasn't that selfish.

TBC…


	7. Consonance

**7. Consonance**

_**Regulations**_

Admiral Pike closed his eyes and shook his head. There was no limit as to how far a guilty conscience could lead a person. Gabrielle and Thomas, two of his graduate students, informed him that there was no verbiage that precluded Captain Kirk's romantic liaison with any of his subordinates, as long as it did not affect his command or promote bias. The graduate students researched the previous four editions of Starfleet's Employee Rights & Regulations 300-B series and found that neither edition specifically prohibited a captain or a commander from falling in love.

The regulations read:

* * *

**Office of Federation Personnel Management Employee Rights & Regulations 300-B-201**

OFPM General Guidelines as pertaining to all Starfleet personnel 2359 Revised Fifth Edition

**Regulation 201-A**: All members of Starfleet have the right to engage in the course of natural life activities as they pertain to her/his/it traditional culture providing that:

(1) the proposed event/activity does not prohibit said member from completing a necessary function of their job or prevents her/him/it from performing duties as assigned.

(2) the proposed event/activity is not detrimental to other employees (immediate or otherwise) or produces a hostile work environment.

**Regulation 201-J:** Employees in command positions such as starship captains or commanders have the right to engage in the course of natural life activities as they pertain to her/his/it's traditional culture providing that:

(1) the practice/activity does not prevent that individual from performing duties as assigned such as the ability to command his/her/it's assigned vessel.

(2) the practice/activity is not detrimental to those under their command (immediate or otherwise) or produces a hostile work environment.

(3) the practice/activity does not prevent the individual from accomplishing the mission statement or Prime Directive of Starfleet.

(4) the practice/activity does not impair the individual's judgment in the implementation of Starfleet rules and regulations where appropriate.

* * *

Where on Earth had Captain Kirk gotten such a strange notion? The man's memory was phenomenal and Pike knew that Kirk reviewed updated editions of Starfleet regs as they were produced. Maybe he never reviewed Regulation Manual 300-B-201 because he never thought it would ever apply to him. Perhaps the idea of such a relationship in a closed environment was still taboo for him, even after 250 years of supposed forward progress. Prejudice still existed among human and humanoid species and Pike knew it always would. Some things never died and hate was one of them.

Maybe it was the mere fact of the relationship consisting of three rather than two. Triads were not unheard of, but rare enough that they could still raise eyebrows in certain settings. Pike knew the _Enterprise's_ department heads and most of the command crew. He did not think for a moment that any of them would have a problem with the captain being romantically linked to another person on board the starship, and probably not even two.

But Spock was eidetic and he knew regulation verbatim. Perhaps the Vulcan also thought that Manual 300-B-201 would never apply to him.

As long as Uhura and Spock weren't skipping duty and behaving inappropriately, Starfleet wouldn't have a problem with it either, according to regulations 201-A and 201-J. Pike snorted, as he knew that wouldn't be an issue with either the lieutenant or the commander. Spock would put out his own eye before behaving inappropriately. He didn't know Lieutenant Uhura well enough to know that for sure, but it was safe to assume that she also would not exhibit incongruous behavior.

Thomas and Gabrielle, as thorough as doctoral students could be, also informed Admiral Pike that they exchanged referential documents with the law students at Starfleet's legal offices and confirmed that Starfleet initiated the change in the regulations five editions ago and that it was perfectly legitimate for a starship captain or commander to be romantically involved with a subordinate. Obviously, Federation officials once tried to impede human and humanoid natures and failed. When people wanted to be together, no force in the galaxy could stop them. Not even Starfleet. Thus the change in the regulations, but they predated Kirk's birth by two years.

Pike asked the grad students to maintain a file on the subject and update it as needed. Then he considered whether to even continue his investigation. After some thought, he decided have a chat with Kirk's senior officers and select members of the bridge crew just to be sure there was no bias involved. As far as reporting the matter to Starfleet, it wasn't merited as no laws were broken.

'_To hell with that,'_ Pike thought. _'Kirk's earned the right.'_

* * *

_**Altair-IV**_

Uhura sat at her console, using every ounce of her strength not to scream. She was scanning subspace transmissions and both short and long-range frequencies, using all of her considerable skills to receive any form of communication from Kirk or Spock.

They arrived at Altair IV within a few days, and discovered the planet was experiencing powerful tectonic shifts. A series of earthquakes, triggered by a destructive volcanic blast, was literally shaking the planet. The _Enterprise_ orbited the small, rocky K-class planet for a week until the earthquakes stopped and the aftershocks dissipated. Then to be sure the heavy tectonic activity had subsided, they waited an additional twenty hours before beaming down. Spock's long-range sensors gave the all-clear. Then Kirk led an away team consisting of Spock, McCoy, a science scout and two security officers to the planet's surface to get more precise tricorder readings. The visit was expected to be brief, no more than thirty minutes. However, fifteen minutes into the visit, Altair-IV suddenly decided to have another earthquake. Indira, one of Spock's geophysicists, reported that the magnitude was an 8.0 on the Richter scale and an 8.25 on the moment magnitude scale, equal to one gigaton of TNT. Since the blast, they had not heard a word from any member of the away team.

Indira reported that the earthquake happened several hundred kilometers from where the away team landed, but it was devastating. The planet was tearing itself apart.

Scotty was acting captain in Kirk and Spock's absence. He had every member of the science department working on trying to figure out what was happening to the planet. He wanted to send another away team, but due to the aftershock vibrations, he did not want to risk it. He didn't have to tell Uhura to keep trying to reach the away team; she was already on it the moment the last earthquake hit. He didn't have to tell Sulu to try and locate them for a beam-up; the helmsman was already on it. The smoke and ash from the volcano still permeated nearly two-thirds of Altair-IV's atmosphere, which made location triangulations difficult.

They had breathing devices and safety packs with them, but it didn't matter to Uhura. All she knew was that her men were stuck on a planet in its death throes. Just that morning, she awoke to Spock's gorgeous chocolate eyes and his sweet lips on hers, with his fingers circling her nipple while Kirk slept with his arm around her waist. She wouldn't accept anything less than their safe return to the _Enterprise_. She would not.

Indira's reports indicated that Altair-IV's self-destruction was affecting the surrounding gravitational fields, sending ripples throughout the planetary system. Altair-VI, a planet inhabited by human and humanoid species, sent the distress call to Starfleet. Uhura bit her lip and forced herself to think of ways to initiate contact.

Her hands were moving too fast to shake.

*

Kirk leaned against the rock wall, in agony. McCoy gave him a hypo seconds before, but for whatever reason, it hadn't kicked in yet. Spock was tentatively exploring the cave they were trapped in, looking for any means to find a way out or at least send a transport signal.

They were investigating a series of caverns near a rocky precipice when the earthquake hit. The tremors sent Spock flying into one of the caverns. McCoy ran in to help him. Kirk fell and rolled inside just as the cavern opening caved in. A large boulder landed on his leg, breaking it. Spock and McCoy were able to roll the boulder off Kirk's leg, but it was broken in four places and the surrounding tissue shredded. McCoy could see his cracked tibia. Spock found two weathered sapling branches and used them to help McCoy stabilize and bandage Kirk's mangled leg. It was rudimentary at best, but it would have to do.

McCoy was banged up from his fall. The air inside the cavern was warm, but breathable. However, the planet suffered from violent aftershocks and the cavern was about as safe as the surface of the planet itself. Spock had a deep cut over his left eye and a long gash on his back. He also had several scrapes and a large lump on the head from where he fell. McCoy gave Spock a quick scan and was concerned that he might have a concussion, but the stubborn Vulcan refused to sit still. Spock was bleeding, but insisted that he was fine and it was up to him to find a way to get them out of the cave, as McCoy needed to stay with the captain. Reluctantly, McCoy agreed, but hoped that Spock wouldn't pass out

McCoy removed a Plasti-Pak from his safety kit and opened it. It contained a tightly-folded sterile blanket. He covered Kirk with it and wiped his forehead with a damp cloth. Kirk was in a daze.

"Bones…that hypo…hasn't kicked in…yet."

"It will. You're just in too much shock."

"Hurts like a mad bastard…"

"I know, Jim. Stop trying to talk."

"Where's…Spock?" He bit his lip against the pain.

"Searching for a way out. Stubborn fool won't stop long enough to let me bandage his injuries."

"What about…McMurphy, Dennis and Lewis…?"

"I don't know, Jim. It all happened so fast. Stop talking…"

"Hurts," he moaned. "It…hurts…" Then he took a deep breath and murmured, "_Nyota_…" before passing out.

McCoy checked his medical bag. He had plenty of serums and painkillers, but Jim needed to get to sickbay as soon as possible. His leg needed to be repaired and he needed to be treated for shock. McCoy had it elevated on two medium-sized rocks, but it was swelling. He tried several times to reach the _Enterprise_, but the walls of the cavern prevented transmission. He hoped Spock would be able to find a place where the walls weren't so thick.

The cavern trembled as another aftershock hit. McCoy leaned over to cover the captain from falling pebbles.

Spock returned with dirt and blood all over his uniform. "Doctor, I was unsuccessful in my attempts to locate an exit. However, my tricorder readings identified a section of this cavern that is close to the surface. I attempted to send a message to the _Enterprise_ from there, but I did not receive any response."

"Spock, please let me patch you up. You're still bleeding."

"I assure you that I am quite well. It is more important that we leave Altair-IV before the planet destroys itself. My readings show that a catastrophic tectonic event is imminent. It is imperative that we get the captain out of here. He is in shock."

"So why didn't you stay there and wait for a response?"

"As I could not reach you on your communicator, I felt it was necessary to inform you of my actions." Then he looked at Kirk. "Is he unconscious?"

"I hope like hell he is," McCoy said. "I gave him enough codeine to knock him out for a couple of hours. He is in too much pain to be awake." McCoy knew that Spock returned just to check on Kirk. Apparently satisfied, Spock informed him that he would return to the area and remain until he could get a signal.

McCoy would have smiled if the situation wasn't so dire. He hoped that Spock would get an indicator soon.

Another tremor hit, shaking the cave. McCoy leaned over Kirk's inert form, trying to shield him and his own head from the falling rocks.

*

Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes. Uhura tried unsuccessfully for more than an hour to find some way to penetrate the dampening effect of the clouded atmosphere and the dense crust of Altair-IV. The planet appeared to absorb her communication signals. She tried every trick she knew to decrease the wavelengths so that they could penetrate the atmosphere. It required more power than her console could hold. Her hands were trembling and she did what she could to focus on trying to maximize the station's efficiency. Scotty was feeding her suggestions and so far, none of them panned out. The aftershocks were increasing in strength.

"Lieutenant Uhura?"

She took a breath. "Yes, Mr. Scott?"

"I'm going tae try an idea. If I can divert enough power tae ye communications console, ye can crosslink the alpha and delta circuits to boost ye signal strength."

"That will be tricky, sir, as an energy boost could short out my console."

"But 'tis might work. Are ye willing tae try? That planet's nae gonna last much longer."

"Of course, Mr. Scott. I'll try anything at this point. Give me a minute to get under the console." She got down on the floor and opened the equipment panel to get her tools. Then she detached the counter panel and wiggled into the crawlspace. Carefully, she removed the wires from the circuit board and used her needle-nose pliers to strip their colored casings to reveal the fine copper strands beneath. She fused them with her soldering iron and secured them back into the circuit board. Uhura backed out of the crawlspace and replaced the counter panel.

She sat back in her chair and adjusted the control panels. "Ready, Mr. Scott."

Scotty sent a message to Engineering to divert 1/100 impulse power to the bridge's communication console. Uhura's fingers flew over the controls and she fine-tuned her earpiece. "_Enterprise_ to away team. _Enterprise_ to away team. Please respond."

There was static and then a faint squeal. Uhura turned the dampening nod and increased the frequency range.

"_Enterprise_ to away team. _Enterprise_ to away team. Please respond."

The squeal was louder this time. Scotty's trick appeared to be working.

"_Enterprise_ to away team. _Enterprise_ to away team. This is Lieutenant Uhura. Can you hear me? Please respond."

*

Spock heard a squeal from his communicator and the sound of static breaking up.

"…to away team…respond…"

He recognized her voice and detected the fear. Spock adjusted the tuner to get a clearer reception.

"_Enterprise_ to away team. Please respond."

Spock pressed the 'transmit' button. "This is Commander Spock."

He could hear the relief in her voice. "Where are you?"

"We are located in a cavern ten meters from the precipice, which is twenty-two meters from the beam down point. I am exactly seven point eight meters away from Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy. Captain Kirk is severely injured. Can you read his location?"

He heard Scotty's voice. "…give me that figure, Kyle!" A pause. Then, "Aye, Commander, we read ye an' McCoy an' the captain!"

"Can you locate the other crew members? The aftershocks are increasing in magnitude. My tricorder readings are off the charts. All indicators point to an impending calamitous seismic event."

"We're gettin' a faint signal from a site outside of yer location, Commander."

"Then there are four to beam up. Please have a medical team on standby."

*

She could not abandon her post. But relief washed over her in waves when she heard that they beamed aboard safely. Two of the away team members were lost in the aftershocks. Kirk was rushed to sickbay with a broken leg. McCoy ordered Spock to remain in sickbay for treatment and overnight observation due to his deep lacerations and the knot on his head. McCoy was deeply concerned that the Vulcan had a concussion, in spite of Spock's insistence that he did not. He ended up having to give Spock a specialized sleep hypo to keep him from returning to the bridge to relieve Scotty of command.

Uhura wanted to go to Kirk, to Spock, and feel for herself that they were safely aboard the ship. But Scotty ordered Sulu to get away from Altair-IV at warp 5 to avoid being caught in the planet's destructive gravitational pull. Scotty told her to contact Admiral Pike to inform him of what happened.

Uhura intended to head to Medical Bay as soon as she could.

*

Kirk was in surgery. Spock was secured to the bed, sleeping under observation. Uhura was sitting in his room, watching him, tears sliding down her cheeks. She could not hold them back; her relief was so great. Altair-IV broke up minutes after they were beamed up. When she showed up in Medical Bay, McCoy was prepping for surgery. He took one look at her and told her where Spock was and not to wake him. Uhura nodded, blinking rapidly and headed for his room. She had been there for almost two hours, not even questioning how McCoy knew the reason why she was in Medical Bay.

Uhura sat with her legs crossed and arms folded, allowing herself to cry. Upon seeing Spock's sleeping form, the tears rushed out of her. She didn't try to wipe her face. She was merely glad that he was alive.

McCoy came in. "Lieutenant."

She stood up. "Yes, sir?"

"I know why you're here. I just want to let you know that Jim is going to make a full recovery. His leg broke in four places. However, he will have to wear a cast on his leg for a minimum of four weeks. "

Kirk would _not_ like that. Uhura choked on her tears and coughed, unsure of what to respond to first.

"Spock has two deep lacerations and a concussion. I had to restrain him because he insisted on reporting to the bridge after beaming up. I had to put him to sleep so that I could stitch him up. He's a stubborn bastard. But he, too, will make a full recovery."

"_Gah_," she said, coughing again. She rubbed her chest.

"Are you all right, Lieutenant?"

"I'm just…I'm just happy that they're okay," she said, wiping her eyes. "But how did you even know that…?"

McCoy smiled at her, his eyes as bright as the bluebells of Scotty's homeland. "I've known since Kalamar."

"Really?" She stared at him.

"Let's just say I walked in one morning to check on you and saw that you weren't alone. And leave it at that."

"Are you going to tell?"

"If I were going to, Lieutenant, I would have done so. But I don't care. It is nobody's business who you are involved with. It hasn't affected your duties on the bridge or anywhere else. Jim is different now that he has you. He doesn't gamble with his life like he used to. And the last word on his lips before he passed out was your name. He's in love with you. Spock is too. Why on earth would I want to ruin _that_?"

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy."

"You can see Jim, but only for a few minutes. He's unconscious. And then go get some sleep. That's an order."

She nodded, making her ponytail swing. "Okay."

McCoy left after giving her an affectionate pat on the arm. Uhura wiped her eyes again and went over to Spock. She bent over and gently kissed his lips, whispering a promise to return in the morning. Then she went into the recovery room. Jim lay in bed, his left leg secured in a cast, sleeping. She went over and took his hand, stroking his fingers. He was pale. She rubbed his forehead and kissed his lips. Then she left and went to her quarters.

She took a quick sonic shower and put on one of Spock's T-shirts, inhaling the faint scent of patchouli. Uhura sat in her chair and brushed out her hair, allowing herself to calm down. She got into bed and wrapped her arms around her pillow. The past twelve hours were stressful enough to last her for years. She could no longer conceive of a life without Spock or Kirk. It took a long time before she fell asleep. They were all right. That was enough for now.

* * *

_**Caretaker**_

Spock was released from Medical Bay with strict orders to return to his quarters for another twenty-four hours of rest. His back and forehead were bandaged. He had a mild concussion, which would have been considered severe if he were fully human. Spock argued that he was fit for duty, but McCoy wasn't hearing it. The lump was going down, but it wasn't gone yet.

"I'll confine you to quarters, you stubborn jackass," McCoy said. "Or if you prefer, I'll keep you here. But I order you to spend another twenty-four hours in complete rest. You still have a knot on your head."

Spock sighed. "I am capable of performing up to standards, Doctor."

"Starfleet would disagree, especially after I present my medical report, Spock. Scotty is perfectly able to command the _Enterprise_."

Then McCoy stepped close to Spock to whisper, "I understand that you have an excellent nurse, Spock."

Spock raised his eyebrow. "I do not have a private nurse, Doctor."

"Is that so, Spock?" McCoy cocked his head and looked at him for a very long moment.

Spock blinked and the tips of his ears flushed a pale green. "I am curious as to how you discovered my secret."

"She was with you for nearly three hours before I sent her away. If not for yourself or for me, do it for her. Now go."

When he returned to his quarters, she was there, wearing one of his T-shirts.

"Nyota," he said.

She ran to him and threw her arms around him. He embraced her, stroking her hair.

"I was so afraid," she said. "I was so scared that I lost you; that I lost Jim. I was terrified. I'm so glad that you're okay."

"I am quite well, Nyota," he said. "In fact, I disagree with Dr. McCoy. I am well enough to resume my duty."

"You have a concussion, Spock. You need to be careful."

"The scans showed no permanent damage, Nyota."

"Spock, don't be stubborn. Scotty let me have the day off. I'm going to take care of you. And I won't accept a word of argument from you." She let him go. "Now, sit down."

Spock raised his eyebrow and followed her orders. She prepared a light meal for him and served him. Uhura watched him eat, drinking in the sight of him as he sipped his tea, seasoned his food and ate it in small bites.

"You are staring," he said.

"You should be used to it," she said. "I always watch you when you eat. It's sexy as hell."

"Fascinating," he said. He finished his meal and she took his dishes away. Then she returned and took his hand.

"Come and lie with me," she said. "I want to hold you and be held by you. I was a nervous wreck yesterday and could barely sleep last night. Please come and lie down with me."

He stared up at her, her lovely eyes bright and earnest. He had been fearful that he would never see her again, but never allowed the emotion to reveal itself. Instead, he concentrated all of his considerable intelligence on finding a way to get them back on board the _Enterprise_, back to her. Spock decided he could stomach twenty-four hours' confinement in his quarters if she was going to take care of him.

He took her hand and followed her. She helped him remove his tunic and slacks, taking care to avoid his bandages and the lump on his head. They lay together, her head buried in his neck. He slid his hands up and down her back, breathing in her fragrance, rubbing his cheek against her hair.

"Why did Commander Scott give you the day off?"

"He gave all of us bridge crew the day off. I spent the last sixteen hours at my console. I was not about to leave it while you and Jim were stuck on Altair-IV."

"Because you're a dedicated officer."

"Also because my expertise was required and I must be where I'm needed. And let's not forget that my heart was involved."

"I heard the fear in your voice."

"Had the two of you died on that planet, my only recourse would have been to follow."

"Unnecessary," he said, moving his hands up and down the silky warm skin of her back. She still wore his T-shirt.

"Jim will have to wear a cast for four weeks, at least. He's not going to be happy."

"It will be required to ensure that his bones heal properly. There was a break in four separate places. I am aware that he is still in traction, and that he will be released within the next forty-eight hours, but he, too, will be confined to his quarters. Dr. McCoy is using deep injections of a rosehip-calcium matrix to stimulate bone fusion. It speeds up the healing process, but Jim's leg must be stationary for proper healing to occur."

"We won't be able to keep him off the bridge that long, Spock."

Spock slid his hands up and around. "I am sure Dr. McCoy will find a way. I will be back on duty tomorrow and of course, I will keep in constant contact to ensure that all Jim's orders are obeyed."

She closed her eyes as he slid his fingers around her breasts. "He will hate it."

"He will hate it more if he does not allow his leg to heal correctly."

"I will do what I can to care for him."

"I am sure Dr. McCoy will assign a nurse to his care as well."

"Do you know that he knows about us, Spock?"

"I learned that this morning."

"He told me that he saw us together in Kalamar. He said that he came in to check on me and saw us in bed together."

"He said that?"

"Well, he said he saw that I was not alone. It would have had to been the morning after we first made love, as I was released from his care later that day."

"So that means he has known all this time?"

"It would appear so."

"Fascinating."

"He doesn't care, Spock. He said that I have made a difference in Jim and he wasn't about to ruin that."

"You have, Nyota. Jim is not so reckless as he once was. He does not willingly engage in hand-to-hand combat like he used to. He has a concrete reason to maintain his safety and you are it."

"It's amazing how he was so willing to put his heart out there for me. I still find it unbelievable at times, especially when I know how desirable he is to others."

"His life prior to Starfleet was an unstable one. Becoming an officer stabilized him and falling in love with you secured him. My perception is that his life truly began the day he met you in that bar. He has not looked back."

Uhura kissed Spock's earlobe. Jim never talked about his past or his mother. She never pressed him for details, as she was sure that he would tell her everything when he was ready.

"Nyota, I want you."

"Spock, you should be resting now. You've got a knot on your head. Your back has a seven-inch long, inch-and-a-half wide gash and I know that you are sore. We can make love when you're up to it."

He thrust his hips up and she gasped. "I am up to it."

"But I don't want you to hurt yours—"

"Nyota my love," he said, moving to sit up against the pillows and bring her astride him, "do not say anything else unless it is to tell me where to place my lips." He lifted her shirt and closed said appendages around her breast. She cradled his head, rubbing her cheeks against his hair.

Her nipples were perfectly round chocolate truffles with diameters of two centimeters. When they were erect, they protruded point five centimeters from her areolae. Said areolae were equally round and dark, providing a perfect contrast to her caramel-colored skin. He could spend an eternity at her breasts, gladly accepting the comfort and security they provided and he needed. Her nipples responded to his tongue and his teeth, awakening under the warmth of his mouth. As always, she responded, giving him everything she had. He pushed her breasts together, burying his face in her cleavage, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs.

It was as if her nipples were wired directly to her sex. Uhura arched when he bit the tender skin of her cleavage and moved over to bless her other breast with equal attention. She took deep breaths to stretch out her pleasure, to allow herself to move in time with him, for he was never in a hurry and had remarkable stamina.

"Plant your knees on either side of my chest and spread for me," he said. He moved his hands down to her waist to hold her up as he moved down. Spock kissed the undersides of her breasts, running the tip of his nose along the creases, bringing his mouth to her sternum.

"Nyota," he breathed against her, pushing her up while moving down, trailing soft warm kisses in his wake. "Tell me where you want my mouth," he said. "Tell me where you want me to go."

She grabbed the headboard to balance herself, as she was fully aware of where he was headed and he knew that was what she wanted. But he took his time, sweeping his mouth across her torso. Uhura moaned, deciding to play the game with him. Spock knew perfectly well where to go.

He slid down even further, finding her navel, licking it in rapid little strokes. Uhura moaned again, as her navel was extraordinarily sensitive, which is why he and Kirk always played with it when they lay together. He felt her sex press against his chest and her liquid heat dribble down over one of his pecs. He rubbed his face into her belly and growled. He loved it when she couldn't control herself.

"Spock," she said, curling her fists into his headboard. "Please." She couldn't play the game. Not now.

"Tell me where you want my mouth," he said. "That is an order."

He had definitely picked up some of Kirk's proclivities.

"Spock, don't torture me," she begged. "You know where I want it."

"I gave you a direct order, Lieutenant Uhura," he said, moving his kisses over to her hip where her triangle tattoo lay. He started to suck on it. "Do not…make me…repeat myself…"

"I want your mouth on me, Spock…"

"It already is," he said, sliding down even more. "I order you to be specific." He could be a devil at times.

"Between my legs," she gasped. "Between my lips."

"That is not specific enough, Lieutenant. Put your finger on the exact spot. I need accuracy in my reports."

"Spock, please," she begged. She could have exploded, she was so ready.

"I will balance you," he said. "Tell me where to put my lips and show me."

She swallowed. "On my clitoris," she said, and slid her hand down to press it. "Right here."

"Excellent work, Lieutenant. Don't move your hand. Spread for me."

In moments, she was arched back so far that her hair touched his stomach. He held her like that, tasting her until her thighs vibrated against his head. She kept her fingers veed; she knew good and well he would tell her when to remove her hand. Spock didn't like to miss anything. He was just that thorough.

She was his Vulcan honey pot, his reward, and his indulgence. He kissed her lips, kissed her clit, and then sucked her wet fingers. If she were wine, he would be happily inebriated. Spock loved to taste her. She was sweeter than the candy she loved to eat.

"_Spock_…!" she screamed at her climax.

He acknowledged by sucking her as hard as he could and then she was on her back and he was between her legs, pressing into her. She received him, and her reception was easy, hot and slick. He held one of her long legs and went as deep as he could. Uhura's head slid over the bed edge and she held on to him with one arm; the fingers of her free hand curling into the bed. He was so hot, so hard and felt so unbelievably good. She didn't spare a moment's concern for the bandages on his back, as he clearly didn't give a shit about them.

She was sliding against the covers and he paused for a moment, grabbed her by the hips and yanked her back. Then he was back inside, thrusting, demanding that she kiss him and taste herself on his lips. She obeyed—she always obeyed either man when they were in alpha mode—because it was the wise thing to do.

Uhura spared a wild, random thought; if Spock was even remotely this intense during Pon Farr, then Jim had no reason to worry, as she could handle _this_.

Then she was coming again, and this time he came with her, trembling inside of her, loving her with everything he had. After some time, she was able to say, "I thought I was here to take care of you…"

* * *

_**Interviews**_

"Ensign Chekov, have you noticed any strange behavior between the captain and the commander, the captain and the communications officer, or the commander and the communications officer?"

"No sir. I have not."

"Have you seen anything that resembles preferential treatment between any of the above parties?"

"No sir. I have not."

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov."

*

"Lieutenant Hannity, have you noticed any strange behavior between the captain and the commander, the captain and the communications officer, or the commander and the communications officer?"

"No, Admiral. I have not."

"Have you seen anything that resembles preferential treatment between any of the above parties?"

"No sir. I have not. I have witnessed nothing more than the utmost professional behavior in regards to any of them."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Hannity."

*

"Mr. Sulu, have you noticed any strange behavior between the captain and the commander, the captain and the communications officer, or the commander and the communications officer?"

"I have seen no such behavior on the bridge, sir."

"Well, have you seen it anywhere else?"

"No sir. I have not seen anything strange anywhere else."

"Have you seen anything that resembles preferential treatment between any of the above parties?"

"No sir. I have not."

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu."

*

"Mr. Scott?"

"Aye, Admiral?"

"Have you noticed any strange behavior between the captain and the commander, the captain and the communications officer, or the commander and the communications officer?"

"Er, should I 'ave, sir?"

"Just answer the question, Mr. Scott."

"Cannae sae that I 'ave, sir."

"Have you witnessed anything that resembles preferential treatment between any of the above parties?"

"Ye mean favoritism? What's this all about, Admiral?"

"Just answer the question, Mr. Scott."

"Nae sir. Cannae sae that I 'ave. 'Aven't seen anythin' other than t' utmost professionalism."

"Fine. Thank you, Commander Scott."

*

"Dr. McCoy?"

"Yes, Admiral Pike. How are you feeling, sir?"

"I'm well, Doctor. I need to ask you a couple of questions about your commanding officers."

"Shoot."

"Have you noticed any strange behavior between the captain and the commander, the captain and the communications officer, or the commander and the communications officer?"

"Strange how?"

"Preferential treatment or anything like that."

"Of course not."

"You sound defensive, Doctor."

"Permission to speak freely, Admiral?"

"Of course."

"Are you accusing Captain Kirk of inappropriate behavior, sir?"

"Did you hear me accuse him of anything? I'm simply asking a question. You must be aware of something, Doctor. Your reaction is telling."

McCoy folded his arms and stared at the viewscreen. "All that I am aware of is that Captain Kirk has been nothing but an exemplary commanding officer with the utmost regard for professionalism."

"Yes, but have you witnessed anything other than that between him and Commander Spock or Lieutenant Uhura? May I remind you that you are obligated to tell the truth."

"Yes sir. I have. When Captain Kirk and Commander Spock were injured on Altair-IV, she visited them in sickbay."

Pike nodded. McCoy continued. "Sir, if you intend to fire Jim for this, you may as well accept my resignation too."

Pike bit back a smile. McCoy was fiercely loyal to his best friend. "That won't be necessary, Dr. McCoy. I have no intention of firing anyone. I just needed confirmation."

"Confirmation of what, sir?"

"That there has been no outward expression of preferential treatment or bias among the captain, commander and the chief communicator."

"You mean that you already knew?"

"Captain Kirk told me himself."

"And Starfleet is okay with this?" McCoy couldn't hide his surprise.

"Regulations don't prohibit such a relationship; therefore they have violated no laws. So yes, Starfleet is okay with this as long as there is no bias and it doesn't negatively affect Kirk's command of the _Enterprise_."

"Good. Because it would be a mistake. Mr. Spock, Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Uhura have been nothing short of professional since I have been working with them."

"That's what I thought," Pike said. "My other interviews have indicated the same."

"Because it's true, Admiral Pike. No matter what other relationship they have, it has not affected their duty. You can be assured of that."

"Well, I thank you for your candor, Dr. McCoy. Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"Yes. Jim's happy. He shouldn't be punished for it."

"He won't be, Doctor. I can assure you of that."

TBC…

_A/N: Special and sincere thanks to MissCar for her help with the Starfleet Personnel Manual! --PinkElegance_


	8. Educational Discourse

**8**. **Educational Discourse**

_A/N: Slashy overtone alert. Proceed with caution if that isn't your thing._

_**A Chat with Bones **_

"This is some bullshit," Kirk said as Nurse Chapel adjusted his leg while he lay on the bed.

"Yes," McCoy said, "but it's necessary."

"I can be on the bridge, Bones! I don't have to be confined to quarters!"

"I beg to differ, Jim," Bones said. "I know how you get off on emanating a sense of power while you're in the chair, especially when you address others on the view screen. A broken leg will disrupt that, I think. Besides, you have a direct link to the bridge; you can still command the ship. You'll just have to do it from your bed."

"That's impossible. Forty percent of my command is instinctual. Who's going to believe me to be an effective captain when I'm in bed?"

"Spock is perfectly capable of speaking for you, Jim. And there's nothing wrong with your instincts. You just tell Spock what to do and he'll do it. Now quit fussing and be still. Do you want your leg to heal properly?"

"Of course, Bones."

"Then lay back, relax, and shut the hell up. If you try to move around before I tell you to, you could re-break your leg and then you're up shit creek. Talk about a loss of power? Try looking cool in one of those wheelchairs like Pike had."

"No, that's not a cool look," Kirk said, sighing.

"I will give you the rosehip-calcium matrix injections three times a week. It works, Jim. There have been four million individual human and humanoid data sources on the effectiveness of it and it has been 99.9% positive. Large bones heal an average of 25% quicker with the matrix, but only if the leg is immobile. Do you hear me, James T. Kirk?"

"I hear you, Bones. I don't like it but I hear you loud and clear."

"The only drawback is that bone marrow injections hurt like a bitch, or so I've been told," McCoy said.

"You can be a jerk, you know."

Chris finished securing Kirk's leg. He had to lie with it elevated, his back propped against pillows. Yeoman Rand had already set up a workstation and a commlink next to the bed for him to have access.

"Nurse Chapel, if you could give us a moment?"

"Certainly, Doctor. Captain," she said, and left Kirk's quarters.

"Bones, I know that I've got to lie still, but I won't be able to do that! Not for four weeks."

"You have no choice, Jim. Now that's the end of it."

There had been one thing circulating through his mind once he understood how severe his injury was. Spock's Pon Farr. What if it happened within the next four weeks? He wouldn't be able to be there to protect Uhura. How could he fight off Spock with a smashed leg?

McCoy sat on the chair next to the bed. "Jim, I had an interesting chat with Admiral Pike a few days ago."

"Really?" he said.

"Seems he wanted to know if I'd observed any inappropriate behavior between my captain, his first officer, and the communications expert."

"And your response was…?"

"Of course not. I've seen nothing except what you wanted me—and everyone else—to see."

Kirk cocked his head to one side. "Hmm."

"My understanding is that he also talked to Scotty, Chekov, Sulu and Lieutenant Hannity."

"I knew he would."

"Why did you tell him? It's nobody's business who you're involved with, Jim."

"I don't want to hide my relationship with Nyota. I love her. I want to be able to be seen with her at crew functions. I don't want her to have to creep around. I'm very proud that she's mine. I want the jerks that lust after her to know who she belongs to. "

"You're such a caveman, Jim."

"Whatever. I'm a satisfied one."

"Well, Pike said that regulations don't prohibit it, as long as it does not interfere with your command of this ship."

"Has it?"

"Not from what I can see. But you didn't hear what I said."

"What?"

"He specifically asked about inappropriate behavior between you, Uhura _and_ Spock."

Kirk closed his eyes and sighed. "I didn't want you to know about that."

"Jim, you have nothing to be embarrassed about in front of me. I'm your best friend. Besides, I've known that you three were involved since we were grounded in Kalamar."

"What? How in the hell did you know that?"

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?" McCoy's eyes twinkled.

"Yes. I deserve to know how you found out, especially when we've worked so hard to hide it."

"Apparently, you don't know about the ship's pool. At any rate, I entered Lt. Uhura's quarters early one morning to check on her progress. Naturally, I didn't see her in the sitting room, so I went into her bedroom. Not only did I find her in bed, but also you and Spock in bed with her."

"Fuck," Kirk said, covering his face. "I'm sorry, Bones."

"For what, Jim? It didn't hurt my feelings. I don't want you in that way. I don't give a damn who you're sleeping with."

Kirk sighed. "Well, that's good to know. And yes, I heard about the pool."

"I overheard Nurse Chapel discussing it with one of the aides. I couldn't help but find it funny."

"It is funny. Do you know who's winning?"

"My understanding is that you're tied."

"Damn!" Kirk said. "_Still_?"

"Is that so wrong, Jim? Considering?"

"We're both in love with her, Bones. The same time you encouraged me to get off my ass and man up was the same time Spock decided he wanted her too."

"To coin a phrase, fascinating."

"It got heated, of course, because we knew about each other. Then Amigosa happened and Nyota told us that she wasn't going to ruin our professional relationship by choosing one over the other. She told us to walk away. Neither of us would. Then she said if that was the case, then we should be a threesome."

"Well," McCoy chuckled, "it was a logical conclusion."

"It was either that or walk away from her. I wasn't about to and neither was Spock. So that's how it happened and here we are."

"And you're a changed man, Jim. I wouldn't alter a thing."

"You think so?"

"I know so. I see it every day. Others have noticed that you don't get into as many fights as you used to, and you don't make such flippant decisions about your safety anymore."

"I have a reason to get back home."

"I know. That's good enough for me. Be happy, Jim. If it takes Spock and Uhura to do that, then so be it. You're still my friend and you're still the captain. However, you know that the entire crew knows now."

"I don't care. As long as they're not disrespectful, I'm past giving a shit. Spock and I could have died on that planet if Nyota hadn't found a way to reach us. I'm not ashamed of being with either of them and I don't give a damn who knows it. The most they can do is gossip."

"Well, they're doing _that_, Jim. My understanding is that half the women on board are jealous of Uhura. Half the men are too. Half of the remaining half thinks it's sexy and the other residual half doesn't like it."

Kirk smiled. It lit up his eyes. He didn't give a damn whether they did or not.

Then he frowned. "Bones, I've got to ask you a serious question."

"What is it?"

"You know about the Vulcan tradition of Pon Farr?"

"Only what I've read. It's their mating time, occurs once every seven years. A biological imperative, as the result should produce offspring. Sometimes it doesn't. But they have to do it anyway." McCoy looked at Kirk. "Is it Spock's time?"

"Not yet. It's coming."

"When?"

"He won't tell us."

"Well, he's Vulcan. They don't discuss it, as it is a distasteful subject. They're all cool and logical, emotionless and rational. Pon Farr is anything but that. There are copious amounts of hormones produced, especially testosterone. You wouldn't want to fight a Vulcan in that state. You'd be better off fighting a hungry lion."

Kirk sighed. "I'm afraid I may have to."

McCoy cocked his head. "Spock's going to have his Pon Farr with Uhura, isn't he? If she's his woman, he'll have to."

"He can't do it with anyone else."

"What's bothering you about this, Jim? Is that it? You do understand that Pon Farr is a _mating_ ritual, not a free-love fest. He can't mate with _you_."

"I know that, Bones!"

"But…?"

"He showed me through a mind meld. It's not pretty. I'm afraid that he's going to hurt Nyota."

McCoy looked thoughtful. "I can't speak on that, Jim. I just know the medical side of it. You can't stop it. Vulcans have to mate during Pon Farr. They have to or they die. You don't want Spock to die, do you?"

"Of course not. But he's going to hurt her," Kirk repeated.

"Does she know?"

"She does. And she'll do it because she loves him. She won't complain."

"Were you planning on attending the festivities?" McCoy said.

"Of course, Bones! Didn't you hear me say that he could hurt her?"

"You can't be there, Jim. Spock will hurt _you_ if you get in his way."

"I have to be, Bones. I have to try and protect Nyota."

"How are you planning on doing that? What are you going to do, beat him up? You can't, you know. He'll have liters and liters of testosterone coursing through his veins. Spock will tear your head off if you try to keep Uhura away from him."

"If I can take some of his drive in a fight, then maybe he won't be so hard on her. I mean, I know I can't stop all of it. I know that Spock would never willingly harm Nyota, but he'll be out of his mind while he's fuc—You _know_ how strong he is, and she'll have to endure that alone if I'm not there to take the brunt of it. It's not about me wanting to be in it with them; it's about me wanting to shield her and protect him! If he learns that he injured her during Pon Farr, he'll never forgive himself! I don't want him to go through that just because he couldn't help it! He's my—" Kirk couldn't finish. What Spock was to him, he couldn't yet say, but the Vulcan was more than a friend.

"You think he won't feel just as bad if he kills you during Pon Farr?"

"He'll have Nyota to help him through it, if it should happen, Bones. He adores her. She'll take care of him. But I'm not worried about _that_."

McCoy looked thoughtful and remained silent for a long moment. "You really do love both of them, don't you?"

"I guess I do," Kirk said. "But I can't be of any use to either if my fucking leg's broken!"

"Is it going to happen within the next six weeks?"

"Six? I thought you said four!!"

"You'll need at least two weeks of physical therapy. At least."

"_Son of a bitch_!!! Bones, I swear, I _can't_ just sit here and know that's going on without trying to do something!"

"When it happens, the three of you can't be on board this ship."

"Huh?"

"If Pon Farr is as violent as you say it is and you intend to engage a vicious, horny Vulcan in a fight beforehand, then how in the hell are you going to keep _that_ quiet?"

Kirk looked startled. He hadn't considered that. "I, uh…I didn't think about that."

"Pike wanted to be sure that your relationship didn't have an adverse effect on the crew. If they should hear such goings-on, what's to stop that from occurring? They won't understand."

"Damn," Kirk said.

"Don't worry," McCoy said. "When the time comes, I'll authorize some medical leave for you. But to keep up appearances, why don't you just sanction a week-long shore leave instead? That way, no one will suspect a thing. And you'll have the privacy you need."

"What if it's this week?"

"Then you're screwed."

"You're not helping."

"I'm being objective. Look, I can help you prepare to a certain extent. I can't do a damn thing about Spock's needs, but I can give you adrenalin, morphine and nutrient hypos so that you can fight. They'll also give Uhura some strength to tolerate him and she won't hurt so much during. Afterward, I'll be there to treat both of you when it's over. You'd better make it two weeks of shore leave."

"How in the hell is she supposed to endure three straight days of fucking?"

"Three straight?"

"Three nonstop."

"Gah, she's going to have to eat and sleep at some point. He'll damn near kill her. She's a slender thing."

"Now you see my point, Bones!"

"Well, you'll have to make sure that there's plenty of food and medical supplies available. And you're going to have to figure out a plan of some sort if your objective is to take the brunt of his desire. If Spock doesn't smash your head in, when you come to you'll need to take a hit of the adrenalin in order to pull him off her so she can get a respite. The rush will give you a slight edge, but only slight, so make it count. Then Spock will probably smash your head in. If you don't die, you get up, you eat, and you inject yourself again. And so it goes until it's over. You won't be worth a damn when it's done. The stress on your heart could be devastating."

"If she's okay, then it will be worth it."

"All right," McCoy said. "I just hope she's not ovulating or menstruating when the time comes."

"What?" Kirk nearly fell out of the bed.

"My understanding of Vulcan biochemistry during Pon Farr is that their senses are even more heightened than usual. If Spock has marked Uhura, and I'm sure he has, he will be able to smell her. Now, she can't produce an egg due to the birth control hypos, but her body goes through the motions anyway and there's a hormonal imbalance. The same is true when she menstruates. Because Pon Farr is a mating thing, just knowing that Uhura's in the essence of her reproductive cycle will make Spock crazy."

"He's already going to be crazy, Bones."

"Then her pheromones will drive him insane. If she's not in the immediate vicinity when that olfactory instinct kicks in, he'll turn bloodhound and track her down. He'll kill you to get to her. That's almost a mathematical certainty."

"Jeez," Kirk said, falling back into his pillows. "I can't win in this, can I?"

"Doesn't appear so, does it?" McCoy smiled at him. "Now you get some rest, Jim. Why don't you have another talk with Spock and Uhura about this?"

"He won't talk about it. It embarrasses him."

"Well, you know how austere Spock is, Jim. You know how very proud he is to be so cool, rational and logical. To acknowledge that you become little more than a wild animal while you're in heat would be embarrassing."

"You're a big help, Bones."

"I try to be. Now, a medical aide has been assigned to you. She will report every two hours to check on you. Stay in bed. I'm sure that you'll have company later on."

Kirk nodded. McCoy put a hand on his forearm. "It'll be fine, Jim. Don't worry."

"How can I not? You just scared the living shit out of me."

"Best you know all the facts, that way you can make an informed decision. I'll see you later." And he was gone.

* * *

_**A Chat with Nyota**_

Later that day, after her bridge and communication lab shifts, Uhura entered Kirk's suite. He was checking in with Spock on the bridge, making sure everything was fine. For the tenth time that day, the commander assured him that all was indeed well.

He turned off the monitor when she came in. She had a smile on her face and a paper sack in her hand.

"Nyota," he said, smiling back.

She went over to the bed and leaned down to kiss him. "How are you, Jim?"

"Irritable as hell."

"I know that much."

"I'll feel much better if you are beside me."

"I can manage that," she said. "Are you hungry?"

He smiled at her in that slow, seductive way that never failed to make her twinge down below. "I guess food will have to do for now."

"You're so bad, Captain." She made a clucking sound and rummaged in the drawer to find one of his T-shirts.

Kirk smiled again and sent a message to his aide that he wouldn't require her services for the rest of the night. When he was finished, she was brushing out her hair. "What do you want to eat?"

"Something with some substance. I'm actually starving right now."

Uhura smiled at him and then went to the replicator. She came back with brown rice, grilled fish, steamed vegetables and a large glass of tea. She draped a napkin over his lap and set up his tray so that he could eat. As he did so, she took a quick shower and put on his shirt. She exited the bathroom to see that he'd finished his meal. Uhura helped him adjust in the bed and fluffed his pillows so that he could lie down. She removed the tray and got in bed beside him. He brought her close, putting an arm around her. Kirk planted a kiss on her widow's peak.

"You take such good care of me, Nyota."

"That's my job, Jim."

"You were smiling when you came in. Why?"

"Our secret's out."

"I heard."

"I guess you don't care either."

"Not anymore. Has anyone said anything to you?"

"Yes, actually. Spock has a microbiologist named Koko and a biochemist named Gia. Chekov's girlfriend Iliya was with them. They came up to me with huge smiles on their faces while I was in the commissary to pick up some candy; I got some Ferengi Fire Puffs, Saurian Swizzle Stix and half a pound of Bajoran taffy. Dez and I have started having taffy talks on Thursdays. Anyway, Koko told me that word got out after Pike's interviews. Then she asked me if it was true. I told her yes. I'm past being ashamed of loving you and Spock."

"What did she say?"

"'Omigod, I'm so fucking jealous! That's HOT!' Gia asked me if you really were a beast in bed. I told her you were. Then Iliya asked me if Spock was the same in private as he was in public and I told her he wasn't. You should have seen their faces. It made me happy. Then I asked about the ship's pool. Koko told me that they ended up having to give everybody their money back because there was no winner. You and Spock were in a dead heat. Then she told me that I was the real victor. 'Lucky bitch" were her exact words."

Kirk smiled, feeling pleased with himself. "I'm a _beast_ in bed. So everybody knows. Good. Now I can romance you in public. And we don't have to sneak around anymore."

"I also got a dirty look from Barbara Jean in Administration. I'm not sure, but I think she called me a tart."

"Do you want me to fire her?"

"No, Jim. That's ridiculous. I don't need you to fight my battles. I can handle people like Barbara Jean. She won't be the only one who'll call me a name. In time, they'll get over it. But according to Koko, Iliya and Gia, 75% of the ship doesn't care that we're together, is jealous of me, or finds it sexy as hell that I'm involved with you two."

"I can live with those odds. It is sexy as hell." He kissed her forehead again.

"I can too. We both know that no one will dare say anything to Spock. Also, I picked up some Andorian Jujubees. Your candy jar is getting low." Kirk kept a large candy jar full of the colorful gems for them to eat.

"Well, you know I have to keep you happy. Don't want you leaving me for Cupcake," he joked.

"Brett can't handle me," Uhura said. "And you do keep me happy. But you and Spock are going to have to quit feeding me candy. I'm gaining weight." Kirk and Spock pandered to Uhura's candy fetish with the pleasure of a parent indulging a beloved child. And anything else she wanted. She was definitely spoiled.

"Where? _Here_? " He grabbed her ass. "I don't mind that." Kirk loved her derriere.

She made a fist and gently punched him the shoulder. "Don't tease me. I've gained six pounds since we got together."

"You look as you always do," he said, pressing his cheek against her hair. "Perfect."

"I don't know why I even bothered to say that to you," she said.

"I don't either, Nyota. If Spock and I didn't buy you your candy, you'd just do it yourself. Case in point," he said, pointing to the bag. "And besides, as long as you keep up your dancing, you'll stay in shape." She had not danced for him in nearly ten days.

"Speaking of," she said. "I haven't done that in days. I've been so worried about you and Spock."

"We're fine," he said. "Now."

Then Kirk remembered something McCoy told him that morning. "Nyota, now that you mention it, I have a huge favor to ask you."

"What?"

"You won't like it."

"What is it?"

"Please, don't hate me for asking and don't take it the wrong way. I assure you, I have nothing but the best intentions."

"Jim, what is it?"

"I want you to gain some weight."

"What? Why?" He wasn't serious.

"Please, just hear me out. I want you to do it for your own good. Bones and I had a long chat this morning about Pon Farr."

"What? Why? I thought it was settled."

"How can it be settled if it happens while my leg is broken? Anyway, Nyota, Bones told me some interesting things. But first you have to understand how aggressive Pon Farr can be. Spock showed me three days of near-constant fucking. I know that's harsh, but that's what I saw in his memories. It's not lovemaking, it's not even sex. It's what animals do to procreate, and in Vulcans, it's the same but violent. I want to protect you as much as I can. Spock has to mate with you; emphasis on mate, and you are just not equipped to handle him in that state for three whole days. Bones told me that you were too thin and Spock could kill you."

"McCoy thinks I'm too thin?" Her eyes widened.

"He said you were slender. Spock's strong as hell. One of the images I saw was of a female's bruised body and where she had been choked and bound. I'm not saying that it was Spock who did it to her, but that was one of the images he showed me. I think there's a collective unconscious for Vulcans who don't want to acknowledge Pon Farr, but must transmit the knowledge of it to their of-age offspring. I'm not even sure if Spock's had one yet because I don't really know how old he is. All I know is what I saw. If Spock grabs you, he could break your bones. If he chokes you or binds you, he's going to leave bruises. You're going to be sore."

She sat up and looked down into his gorgeous blue eyes. "You're really scared, aren't you?"

"I love you, Nyota. Spock loves you. He won't be in his right mind and you won't be able to control him. I won't be able to stop him, but I can at least take some of the heat off you if I fight with him. You will need time to sleep and to eat, and if he's constantly fucking you, how can you possibly rest or nourish yourself? If you are seriously injured as a result of his Pon Farr, he will not be able to forgive himself. I have to protect you. I have to protect him. That's what I mean. I have to be there when this happens."

"So you want me to gain weight so that I won't be vulnerable?" She couldn't help but be fascinated.

"At least you'll have some more body mass and fat stores that you can draw energy from while I'm unconscious. I'll make sure there's food and water nearby and Bones will give us adrenalin and painkiller hypos so that we can endure him. I'll even try to get him to give me a knockout drug for Spock so that you can sleep. Please do this for me, baby."

"You're going to be unconscious?"

"I might get in two good shots before Spock knocks me out, if he doesn't kill me. Then he'll come for you. When I come to, I'll pull him off you so that you can get a break. Bones thinks that's how it'll go anyway if you're not having your period at the time."

"What? Jim, what the hell…" She raised her eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Spock. "What does my cycle have to do with this?"

"Bones said that if you are bleeding or ovulating, Spock will smell you and it will drive him insane. He's already going to be crazy and I'm risking my life to attack him when all he wants—_needs_—is you. So please, put on some weight. You can lose it when Pon Farr is over. It won't be hard and neither he nor I will think you any less perfect than we already do."

The sincerity in his eyes was startling. "Jim," she said, caressing his face.

"Please, Nyota? I know how women are about their weight, but this isn't about vanity."

Uhura looked at him and leaned down to kiss him. He cupped her face and deepened the kiss. She pressed against him, taking care not to touch his injured leg. She broke the kiss. "Jim, I'll do anything you ask me to," she said. "I just never considered…how bad it could be."

"Ask Spock to show you those images and you'll know. Honestly, I thought Pon Farr was, you know, just some good old-fashioned face-down doggy-style ass-smacking sex, but it's not. Maybe the doggy-style, but it's not like the sex we normally have."

"I would laugh if this wasn't so serious for you. But I'll do it. I'll try my best to gain some weight. We don't even know when it is; it could be tomorrow."

"I know. But let's be prepared for whenever it is. And chart your cycle. I mean, I know Spock does it, but you need to know if you'll be anywhere near your period when it does happen."

"You're right," she said. This was more serious than she originally thought. But it was Spock, and for him, Uhura would do anything.

Kirk breathed a sigh of relief. "Lie back down, Nyota. I'm sorry to put that on you, but when Bones and I discussed it, it scared the shit out of me. I am hoping that it is nowhere near as bad as I think it is. I hope like hell that what Spock showed me wasn't his last Pon Farr. I hope it was his uncle's or his cousin's, or somebody's other than his."

"I'll ask him to show me," she said.

She lay beside him and slid her arms around his chest. Kirk stroked her hair and kissed her widow's peak again. If they as a trio could get through Spock's Pon Farr and tolerate ship scuttlebutt, then they could handle anything that came their way.

Maybe even an eventual trip home to meet the parents.

* * *

_**A Chat with Spock**_

She was fast asleep beside Kirk, one of her long legs over his. Spock entered Kirk's quarters, moving quietly as not to wake them. He took a quick sonic shower and slipped on his pajama bottoms, as Uhura preferred him bare-chested whenever they slept together. Kirk's leg was elevated on a wedge and Spock got in beside Uhura carefully as not to disturb the captain. His leg had to be immobile if it was going to heal as quick as McCoy said it would. He knew Kirk hated being confined to bed.

Spock pulled the cover over himself. Uhura and Kirk did their best to tolerate higher temperatures in their quarters to accommodate him, but it was still cooler than he liked. They compensated by having extra blankets ready when he wanted them. He scooted close to Uhura and turned, spooning behind her. She moaned and pressed against him.

"Nyota," he breathed, taking in her scent.

"Spock?" It was Kirk.

"Did I wake you, Jim?"

"Not really. I've been dozing on and off. I'm not that sleepy because I haven't done anything."

"Being immobile must greatly annoy you."

"You know it does."

"If you are to be healed in a month's time, then it is necessary."

Kirk nodded, knowing that Spock couldn't see him. Although he hated confinement, he needed his leg to heal as fast as it could. He wanted to be back on his feet before Spock's Pon Farr, and if that meant four weeks in traction, then that was what it had to be. He would adjust somehow.

"Due to your injury, Pike has ordered us back to Theta Quadrant IV to complete the star-mapping. The crew will not be thrilled to resume said mission, but it will be sedate enough that your constant presence on the bridge will not be necessary. Of course, you are still in command, Jim."

"The crew will be all right, Spock," Kirk said. "They'll get shore leave soon enough."

"Really, Captain?"

"Yeah." Kirk sighed as Uhura's leg rubbed against his good one. McCoy attached a catheter so that he wouldn't have to get up to relieve himself, which was another thing that irritated him. No sex. Not even a hand job, which she was always willing to give him.

"You sound troubled, Jim."

"I am, Spock. First of all, I'm crippled. Second of all, I can't have any sex until Bones removes this catheter. Thirdly, and I know you don't want me to bring this up, but I'm scared shitless about your Pon Farr."

"Jim, please. I don't want to—"

"I need to know when it is, Spock. I need to know if I'll still be in this damned cast when it hits you."

Spock closed his eyes. "Jim, I don't want to talk about this again."

"You'll have to, Spock, because I won't stop bringing it up until I'm satisfied that we're all on the same page. Will your Pon Farr be within the next eight weeks?" He was giving himself some leeway on his healing.

Spock sighed. Kirk was as stubborn as he was. There was no point in arguing with him. "Ten weeks, three days, nine hours and twenty-four minutes."

"Thank you, Spock. I needed to know that."

"I still do not wish for you to be present, Jim."

"I know that. Just as you know I intend to be."

"I do not wish to argue. Nyota sleeps."

"Then I want you to see what I see," Kirk said. "Meld your mind with mine. See why I feel this way. Then maybe you'll understand."

Spock got out of bed and came around to Kirk's side. Kirk turned to face him, moving his arm from under Uhura's head. Spock pressed his fingers around Kirk's eye and touched their heads together. Kirk closed his eyes tight, envisioning everything he thought about Pon Farr. After a few minutes, Spock pulled away and Kirk started coughing.

"That's like a punch to the face," Kirk said.

"You wish to protect Nyota from me," Spock said.

"I don't mean that the way you took it, Spock. I'm not trying to stop you from having her. I just intend to absorb as much of you as I can through a physical altercation before you mate with her."

"I do believe I said that," he said.

"I know you think you'll kill me, but I'll risk it if it means that you won't hurt her."

"Jim, I would never hurt her."

"I know that. But you're not you during Pon Farr. Your words, not mine. If you hurt her, you would never be able to get over that. I want to protect you too, Spock. I think we've got a good thing here and I want to keep it going."

Spock closed his eyes. Then he looked at Kirk and reached out to touch his face. He ran his thumb over Kirk's nose and spread his fingers across his cheek. Kirk closed his eyes and took in the scent of Spock's hand, which smelled faintly of patchouli, a fragrance Uhura loved on him. He was coming to like it as well.

"I would agree with you, Jim. I, too, do not want this to end. But I could hurt you and I do not wish to do so."

Kirk covered Spock's hand with one of his and put the other one on Uhura's back. "For her and for you, I can take it. Just don't kill me."

"I will endeavor not to, Jim. But I cannot predict how I will respond to you if you are present when I must…when I have to be with her. It may be violent."

Kirk rubbed Spock's hand, his eyes still closed. "I trust you."

TBC…


	9. Trio

**9. Trio**

_A/N: Slash alert. Read at your own risk._

_**Kirk**_

Spock stood in the observation deck, watching the stars and meditating. He ventured to the peaceful spot after a double shift on the bridge. All was quiet, as it had been for the past four weeks. They were in the process of completing the star-mapping of Theta Quadrant IV. They discovered three class-Q, two class-P, and four class-R planets. Among the older stars in that section of the galaxy, they were surprised to find a red giant and a blue giant. Spock's science department was swamped with analyzing the long-range data collected from the discoveries. There was a lot to think about and once he got home, he didn't want to spend any additional time thinking about it.

Home. The _Enterprise_ had always been his residence, but now it was home. They made it a home.

Now that their relationship was out in the open, it was not necessary to sneak around. In spite of that, Spock maintained his discretion. He was well aware of scuttlebutt and understood that most of the crew was accepting of the relationship. They found it fascinating that Spock could even be involved in such an affair and speculated as to his role in it. There were those who disapproved, and Uhura had already told him about some of her confrontations with those crew members. She was unflappable and didn't let the cattiness bother her. No one dared say anything to the captain.

Kirk was on crutches now, moving about his quarters and along the length of his corridor in a walking boot. His leg was healing because he was remarkably well-behaved in terms of McCoy's instructions. Kirk endured the painful bone marrow injections and kept the leg immobile until McCoy instructed him that he could move about if he used his crutches. Happy to get out of bed, Kirk was up and about as often as his leg would let him.

Spock knew that the reason behind Kirk's desire to heal quickly was so that he could present during Pon Farr. After their discussion, Spock understood why. He didn't want to discuss it again, but he understood. Kirk's emotional transference was staggering. He was deeply concerned for Nyota's safety as well as Spock's state of mind, and was willing to risk his own to protect them. It was a selfless act of love. It spoke volumes about Kirk's deeper feelings for Spock.

Spock was willing to do anything to make sure that Kirk's affection wasn't in vain or misplaced. He had come to care for his captain in the same profound way; their bond was as strong as the one they shared with Uhura. Their physical connection was growing and strengthening; he found himself caressing Kirk's fingers or grasping his hand in much the same way as he did Uhura's. Kirk reciprocated the actions and Spock found that stroking Kirk's fingers as electric as anything he experienced with Uhura. It felt right that he and Kirk should move to a higher level of intimacy, the same as what they shared with their lady love. Uhura was unaware of the growing passion they felt for one another, and Spock understood that was the reason for their hesitancy to be bold and move forward; Kirk's especially. Kirk thought that Uhura wouldn't approve of their relationship becoming intimate. Spock wasn't sure why Kirk felt that way because Kirk didn't know why he felt that way.

Uhura was changing. She ate more often and consumed more calorie-laden foods. He knew that she got protein injections from Dr. McCoy. Since they returned to the star-mapping mission, she gained nearly six kilograms. Spock was quite pleased at the increase because the extra mass showed up in her breasts and her buttocks. She was fleshier and more beguiling as a result. Uhura kept dancing (more often now because Kirk was bedridden) to maintain her shape, but the extra mass was quite becoming. It appealed to Spock in a way he never considered; he always thought her beautiful, but now she was even more so.

He never asked her why she started eating more. He knew that she wasn't pregnant, as there had been no change in her cycle or her hormone production. Making love to her was as thrilling as it always was, maybe even more so since she gained weight. She was softer. Her belly developed a supple convex curve and he found it fascinating to press his face into it and breathe in her natural fragrance. He loved to smell her. She always massaged his scalp and stroked his ears whenever he buried his face in her belly and it drove him nuts.

Uhura adapted to accommodate Kirk's injured leg and the captain was very happy to be having sex again. She was quite creative. While pleasuring her, they allowed themselves the chance to caress and stroke each other outside of her awareness. It was intensely satisfying, but there was a great need for more. Their triumvirate was beautiful and so Spock was not bothered by any negative gossip he happened to overhear. Not that very many crewmates would utter a word about it in his vicinity. Uhura received the brunt of the comments and deflected them with ease.

Spock walked to the end of the corridor and turned left. Captain Kirk's quarters were isolated here in the uppermost back hall of the saucer section. Turning right would have led to his suite. He entered the room. Kirk was in his recliner, his leg propped up on an ottoman. Uhura was bent over Kirk, kneading it. She did this every night before going to bed. Kirk was starting physical therapy in two days and ten hours, and McCoy said that it was okay for her to massage his leg to loosen the muscles.

She wore one of her form-fitting tops and a pair of lacy red underpants. Spock stared at her ass and then at them, allowing the familiar warmth to envelop him. He did not deny that he enjoyed the pleasure of coming home to Kirk and Uhura every night; to know that someone was waiting for you was sublime satisfaction. It was something he had not experienced in a very, very long time. Not since he was a child.

Uhura walked over and put her arms around his neck. She gave him an Eskimo kiss and whispered, "Hi," before giving him a real one. Unable to help himself, Spock slid his arms around her and returned the kiss, giving her his specialized Vulcan tongue. She melted against him and he smelled her arousal.

"Nyota," he said. He had picked up another one of Kirk's fetishes and taken to gripping Uhura's buttocks whenever he hugged her. He liked the way they felt in his hands. While they were watching her dance one night, Kirk told him that she had the best ass he'd ever felt on a woman. Spock merely nodded in agreement.

"Spock," she said and released him, taking his hand and leading him over to where Kirk sat.

"Spock," Kirk said.

"Jim."

"How goes it?" he asked.

"You ask me that every two hours, Jim, and each time I give you the same response. Everything is under control. We should be done with this star-mapping assignment within the next two weeks."

"Thank goodness," Kirk said. "It's dreadful."

Uhura was concentrating on rubbing Kirk's thigh muscle. "It's positively appalling. There's _nothing_ going on way out here."

Kirk eyed her ass as she bent over. "Those panties are hot," he said. "Why don't you put on those red heels when you're done? You know, the ones I bought in Kalamar."

"And do what?"

"Spock and I will find something for you to do. Won't we," he said, looking up at Spock.

"I am certain that there is an applicable task for you to complete, Nyota." Spock grazed Kirk's bicep with his fingers, appreciating the hard muscle underneath the surprisingly soft skin. Sensation; it was all about the unique and wonderful differences in their textures. Kirk was firm, yet pliable. Uhura was soft and supple. Both sensations were appealing. Spock ran his hand over Kirk's forearm, pushing the hair against its natural direction.

Kirk inhaled sharply as Spock's elegant fingers slid over his hand, coming to rest in the 'V' between his middle and ring fingers. Spock massaged the soft pad of skin and Kirk closed his eyes. He was making an overt move in front of Uhura; perhaps the Vulcan was tired of trying to hide what was a very natural thing. They never spoke of it because it was instinctual. After having been in this relationship for over six months, it was inevitable. Kirk was still unsure about it, though.

Uhura turned back to see what caused Kirk to gasp. She flicked her eyes in Spock's direction. Spock was surprised to see her smile and turn back to what she was doing. He raised his eyebrow, startled. They had never discussed it, and yet both men were acutely aware of Uhura's reaction if she discovered their growing intimacy. Spock knew that Kirk thought she wouldn't like it; that she, being their center, didn't want to lose their devotion. He did not think that was the case, yet he found himself unable to give Kirk a reasonable answer as to why it shouldn't be kept secret. It was illogical because it was she that brought them together.

Kirk groaned as she massaged his thigh, which was stiff and sore from atrophy.

"Sorry baby," she said. "But we've got to get you up and moving."

"I know," he said, his voice strained as her hands squeezed and relaxed.

"Spock," she said, "why don't you come over here and help me with this? Jim could use another pair of hands, stronger hands."

He raised his eyebrow. Kirk opened his eyes. Uhura had a secret, satisfied smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling like that, you vixen?" Kirk asked. He knew that look. She was up to no good.

She stood up, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Her nipples were hard and poked up her top. Kirk swallowed, wanting to eat them. "Because you do. I shouldn't have to handle you all by myself." There was a saucy flash in her eyes. Kirk was reminded of her absolutely disreputable, fantastic, multiple-orgasm inducing behavior their second time in Kalamar. It drove him crazy when she chose to be a bad girl.

"Come on, Spock. Come help me with him." Uhura put a pillow on the floor and got down on her knees.

Spock raised his eyebrow again. But, like always, he did whatever she told him to do. He came around the other side and knelt before Kirk. Uhura splattered warm sandalwood oil on Spock's fingers.

"Knead," she said. "Like this."

Kirk stared at the pair of dark heads before him, watching and feeling four warm hands revive his dead leg. His breathing constricted; the contrast of her soft hands with his firm ones was erotic as hell. He couldn't help it. He got hard. He hated that he couldn't do anything about it.

They could. He wondered if Uhura knew that he and Spock's comfort level around each other skyrocketed since their Pon Farr discussion, when he had once again laid his heart on the line when he told Spock that he trusted him with his life. That it was more than just comfort, it was the same as what he had with her. Would she mind? Did she care?

"Oh shit," he said, leaning his head back on the pillow Uhura placed for him. He couldn't help it. "Oh damn…"

Spock did not say a word. He focused his attention on Kirk's leg and Uhura's erect nipples. She slid her warm, slick fingers over the inside of Kirk's thigh, pressing the resisting muscle and enjoying his response. Uhura flicked her eyes at Spock; his head was down and he was completely focused on his task. The tips of his ears were green. She couldn't help but find it adorable.

"You know," she said, concentrating on loosening the stiff muscle. "I've been waiting for this for a while now," she said.

"For what?" Kirk said, his voice strained.

"For you two to realize that this is a real triad."

"Pardon?" Spock said.

"Huh?" Kirk said.

"I know you probably think that I wouldn't like the idea of you two getting it on. That I wouldn't like losing my place in your lives when you two finally realized that you're in love with each other as well as with me."

"Nyota," Spock said. He had no more words. She was definitely more perceptive than he realized. Her communication skills were unparalleled.

"Nyota?" Kirk said, his eyes wide with surprise.

She continued to rub. "I love the idea of that," she said, meeting Kirk's eyes and then Spock's. "I love that you two love each other and I want to watch you show it. I'm confident that the both of you are still in love with me and that it won't change. But this thing between us is just that: between us, the _three_ of us. We're a triangle, not an arrow. It's about time you two figured that out. And the both of you are supposed to be so damned smart," she teased, lowering her head to press her lips against Kirk's hard-on. "Guess _I'm_ the genius in this group."

"Dammit, Nyota…how in the hell did you…what the fuck?" Kirk didn't even know what he wanted to say.

"Fascinating," Spock said.

"You don't need my permission," she continued. "And I'm not blind. I watch you just as closely as you watch me. I know what I see. Or maybe you two just didn't recognize it for what it was. That doesn't matter. You know now."

"Jeez," Kirk said, feeling like he was going to explode. "Nyota, I didn't want you to think that—"

"Do you really think I'm that selfish?" she said. "I'm hurt. You don't know me at all, Jim."

"I know that you're not selfish, but…I don't know what I thought. I just know what's happened, how it's changed, what it's come to…you _know_ I'm crazy about you, Nyota. I didn't want you to think that…"

"I _don't_ think it," she said, slipping her hand down inside his shorts and removing his penis. "Do you hear me, Spock? I don't think it. I never have. Our relationship has evolved and, logically, it should do so if we intend to stay together."

"I do wish for us to remain as one," Spock said. "You are a remarkable woman, Nyota."

"And I know this," she said, taking Kirk in hand. "The both of you should be down on your knees thanking some divine being that you've got me." She took Kirk in her mouth and began to stroke his testicles.

"Thank God…" he moaned, sliding down in the chair. "Thank Buddha, thank Zeus, thank Ra, thank whoever…"

Spock watched her hungrily, amazed at how quickly he had gone from calm to raging within the past sixty seconds. His eyes zoomed in on her pretty red lips, moving up and down on Kirk. Kirk's hands were in her hair, knotted, the knuckles white. Spock closed his eyes and sighed, wanting to know how he felt. Uhura opened her eyes and looked at Spock. Then she ceased sucking and kissed the tip of Kirk's penis. She pressed her lips against his navel and snake-licked it, just the way he did her sometimes. Kirk groaned again, keeping his grip on her hair. "What the hell are you doing to me, Nyota?"

"I'm…_we're_ giving you what you want, baby."

Spock stared, losing what was left of his tenuous control. His hand moved of its own accord towards Kirk's erection, wet and slick from Uhura's mouth. He touched it with a fingertip, closing his eyes and then slid his fingers around it, instantly loving how it felt in his hand. It seemed so very natural to stroke him, so very easy to caress him. Why had he waited for Uhura to give him permission to do it?

"Jim," he said. He was overwhelmed. He couldn't say any more.

"Underneath the head is his most sensitive spot," Uhura instructed. "Use your pinky. Or the underside of your tongue, if you're so inclined."

"Fuck," Kirk said as Spock followed Uhura's instructions. She knew his dick so well and he was so glad she did.

She was caressing his chest, massaging his abs while nibbling on his pecs. Uhura was not about to deny how utterly aroused she was to take the lead in bringing her lovers together. She felt ten times as powerful as she did back in Kalamar. They were completely helpless under her control; putty in her masterful hands. She loved it and she loved them. They were a triangle, but she was definitely the apex.

"Doesn't he taste marvelous?" She paused in her sucking to look at Spock's dark head ascend and descend. "He's salty; just the perfect contrast to your sweetness."

"Nyota," Kirk said, grabbing her hair with one hand. He grabbed Spock's with the other. "Spock!" He was out of his mind with desire.

She cupped his face, turning it to meet hers and kissed him. He hungrily kissed her back, his mind a blaze of white heat. Spock would caress him for a moment, as if memorizing the way he felt in his hands, and then he would affix his mouth over the head and do something with his tongue that…was…_unbelievable!_ Kirk would nearly come, but then Spock would hold him again, curling two fingers around the base of his shaft to keep him from climaxing. Prolonging the pleasure. Damn the man. Thank heaven for him.

Uhura pushed her chest in Kirk's face. "Come on, baby…don't act like you don't want them…" she teased, lifting her top. Instinctively, he found a nipple and took it into the hot cavern of his mouth, doing his damndest to suck it off her chest and not come from Spock's incredible tongue. He couldn't do the one, so he did the other.

Uhura pulled away from him and knelt over him. Spock was licking his fingers, his eyebrow raised as he tasted Kirk. "Fascinating," he said. "He _is_ salty. Pleasantly so, not overwhelming at all."

"Told you," Uhura said, coming over to lick the tip. "The two of you together are like Snickers and popcorn."

"Holy shit," Kirk said when he was able to get his breath. "Jeez-zus!"

"Spock," Spock said, blinking slowly and then coming to his feet. "That was pleasurable." It was more than that. He was hard. He wanted to fuck Uhura. Once Kirk was able to move about freely, he was going to fuck him too. Such a need was distinctly illogical, but Spock had long since given up questioning the logicality of their relationship. It was wonderful to feel so strongly about two people and it was decidedly self-indulgent. Never having participated in hedonistic behavior, Spock welcomed the rush.

"You're telling me," Kirk said.

"That was _so_ sexy," Uhura said. She was horny as hell now. One of them needed to take care of her.

"You're telling me," Kirk said. He was spent.

"Nyota," Spock said. "Go and put on your shoes."

She smiled. "Yes sir."

Kirk lay back in his chair, his eyes closed in bliss. "You're going to have to handle that, Spock. I'm just not worth a damn right now." He wanted to be; he wanted to fuck her senseless and suck Spock dry. Damn his injured leg. He would do it the moment he was able.

"I want you with us while I do so, Jim. Do not move."

Spock bent and slipped an arm around Kirk's back and pulled him up. He put Kirk's arm around his shoulders and helped him hobble to the bedroom. He sat Kirk on the bed and helped him lift his leg. Uhura had his pillows ready and Kirk sank into them, his expression blissful.

Spock cupped his cheek and ran his thumb over his lips. He bent over and kissed him. Kirk opened his eyes at the feel of his lips, soft and pliant. Then he just went with it, allowing him access. Spock could kiss. Uhura said that he could, but it was better to experience it for himself. This was too unreal for words; he could not believe that it was happening, that it had happened and that not only she wanted it to happen but also liked it happening. He was doubly blessed. It more than made up for his shitty childhood.

* * *

_**Uhura**_

Uhura stood at the foot of the bed in her red leather stilettos, one of her hands inside her panties as she watched her lovers kiss. It was a damn shame that it took Kirk and Spock this long to see what she saw in them five months ago. She groaned as she fingered herself. She fantasized about what it would be like when they finally discovered what she already knew, and so far they didn't disappoint. They were so damned hot together that it was amazing that the _Enterprise_ didn't burst into flames.

Kirk gasped when Spock let him go. "What the hell, Spock…what _is_ that thing you do?"

"It's fantastic, isn't it?" Uhura said. Spock turned to her, his eyes hooded as he stared at her moving fingers.

"You're telling me," Kirk said again. He was incapable of little else other than watching Spock fuck Uhura. And he knew from the way Spock was looking at her that that was what he intended to do.

"I'll tell you something else," Uhura said as Spock came towards her. She knew that look in his eyes.

"Computer," he said, "Release. Authorization: Spock-214-Epsilon-Tau."

Uhura's silver pole emerged from its place in the ceiling and locked itself in place against the floor. Spock backed her up against it. She looked at her Vulcan darling. There was that wildness in his eyes, that same mesmeric darkness that always made her so hot.

He stared at her, even more aroused than he was earlier. In the shoes, she was eye-level with him. He found it appealing. Spock loved her, revered her and appreciated her understanding of what he wanted; that he wanted them both. Her nipples beckoned to him, drawing him in her web. He was pulled in by the smell of her sex, and he stared at the wet spot at the crotch of her panties. Spock wanted to devour her, head to foot.

Kirk watched, enthralled. Spock pushed her up against the pole and kissed her, grabbing her thighs and wedging between them. He slipped his tongue deep into her mouth and wiggled it. She squirmed against him. He kissed her throat and Kirk groaned as he bit her. She groaned and held on to him, sliding her fingers through his hair. Spock lifted her, putting his eyes level with her chest. He bit her nipples through the fabric of her top and started sucking one as he pressed into her.

She was so aroused that Kirk could smell her too. The scent was mesmerizing, hypnotic, magnetic. If that was what Spock sniffed while he was in his blood fever, then it was no wonder why he would hunt her down and kill to get to her. Kirk was willing to get up on his bad leg just to get to Uhura.

Spock's face was in her belly and he was kissing her navel, rubbing his face against her skin. Uhura's hands were above her head, holding the pole for support. Spock had her off the floor; he was on his knees, sniffing and kissing between her legs. He was growling and Kirk wondered if he would growl like that when they were together. It was a sexy sound emanating from his throat.

Uhura was moaning, her back arching against the pole. The whole scene was scorching hot, sexy erotic and Kirk didn't know why the room wasn't filling up with steam or why the dresser mirror hadn't fogged up.

"_Gah_…_Spock_…!" she cried, grinding against his face, her thighs pressed against his cheeks.

He pulled back. "Give it to me, Nyota…don't keep this from me…" With one hand, he abruptly tore the crotch out of her panties and buried his face there again. Now her thighs were over his shoulders and Kirk could barely see his head. Uhura's red shoes bumped rhythmically against the blue of Spock's uniform. He saw Spock's hands, rubbing and pressing her ass, pushing her into his mouth. He knew when she climaxed; her face took on an expression that he could never describe, but was intimately familiar with. She keened as she rode his magnificent tongue.

Kirk had had enough. He wanted in. "Spock, bring her over here."

Spock didn't stop immediately; Kirk could hear him sucking on her and then, like lightning, he was coming towards the bed with her carelessly thrown over his shoulder. He tossed her on the bed by Kirk and began to undress. Uhura got on her knees and bent down to kiss Kirk, who grabbed her head and kissed back as hard as he could. He wanted to have her so bad, to be inside her at that moment. Then Spock got on the bed and bent her over, making her hair fall across Kirk's lap, covering his erection in soft silk.

Uhura grunted as he pushed inside her. She loved it from the back and never hesitated to tell them so. She braced herself against Kirk's good leg and Spock managed two thrusts before she was keening again. Kirk put his hand in her hair and pushed her face down in his lap, watching her shoes slide back and forth over Spock's ankles.

"There's a good girl," he said. "Eat your meat and you'll get your dessert." His eyes rolled back in his head as she fellated him, her breasts bumping his hip every time Spock made her jerk. He reached over her back and rubbed her ass as Spock banged against her. Her wet heat ran out of her and all over his cock. She felt so good, too good, better than ever. He was out of his mind with untold desire for her and for Kirk. He watched her head bob in Kirk's lap and remembered the flavor of him. He wanted to have both in his mouth, to compare and contrast their taste.

Kirk kept Uhura's head down, keeping her mouth on him as he watched Spock fuck her. The sight was unbelievable; his pale skin a wonderful contrast to her caramel complexion. His elegant long fingers were curled around one hip and one buttock, digging into her skin hard enough to leave bruises. Kirk liked it when Spock was rough with her; it just made him want to be the same. He reached down between the nightstand and the bed and flipped the switch that revealed the mirror over his bed. Kirk looked up and watched them together; the spectacle of them united in such a fashion was enough to make him explode in Uhura's mouth. Then Spock sagged against her, his breathing erratic and shallow. She lowered herself to the bed, mindful of Kirk's bad leg, her breasts flattened against his good one.

Spock rested his head against her back, caressing her ass with one hand. "Nyota," he moaned. He reached for Kirk's hand with the other. "Jim," he said.

* * *

_**Spock**_

Kirk lay flat on the bed, pillows supporting his leg. Spock lay beside him, their fingers interlaced. Uhura sat between them, tracing their fingers with hers.

"That was unbelievable," Kirk said, gazing in the mirror. They were spent and very well looked it.

"It was," she said. "I feel reborn."

Spock merely raised an eyebrow as he stared into the mirror.

"Did you really think I'd be jealous of you two hooking up?" she asked, looking at Kirk.

"I don't know, Nyota. This whole thing started out about you, being with you. It was you who said we should be three, and then I just got used to Spock being around. And then things started changing between us as we fell deeper in love with you."

"I knew that," she said. "I watch you when you're together; you have no idea how in sync you are. How your differences set you apart yet bring you together. Kirk, you can't make a move without Spock beside you. How many times do you go on an away team mission without him?"

Kirk looked thoughtful. "He's pretty damned useful, Nyota. Why wouldn't I take him with me?"

She smiled, tracing their locked fingers. Spock loosened them to bring hers in.

"You're beautiful together," she said. "I don't mean just physically, either. You know how you are when it's just us. It pleases me."

"Well, you know that we intend to do that, Nyota," Kirk said. "Or die trying."

"You don't have to die," she said. Then she looked at Spock. "Why so quiet?"

"I am reflecting."

"May I inquire as to what?"

"The inimitability of us. I need not bring up the obvious. I choose to focus on how exceptional you are and how unique you have made Jim and me. How a series of events culminated into this and how it makes me feel that I belong. I am a child of two worlds and I never belonged to either. I no longer feel that way. You have connected me."

"Spock, you've always belonged to Starfleet." Kirk said.

"That is merely a career," he said.

"Well," Uhura said, "you do belong. To us. You're mine and you're his. We are yours. This is right; it must be, it has to be because it feels too good to be wrong. Inside and out."

"Amen to that," Kirk said.

She pushed her hair behind her shoulders, arching her back. Spock watched her breasts bob, wanting to bury his face in her cleavage.

"Nyota?"

"Yes, Spock?"

"I have noticed that your body mass has increased."

Kirk didn't say anything.

"Yeah," she said, looking at him. "Are you okay with my weight gain?" Neither she nor Kirk bothered to tell him why she was gaining weight. She gained almost twelve pounds over the last five weeks and enjoyed every moment of it. She knew she had to gain more if she was going to be able to endure Spock's Pon Farr. However, she maintained her standard workout so the fat went to the right places. There was a noticeable increase in the way Spock held her; he had become as fond of grabbing her ass as much as Kirk. He had always been a breast man, but now since her boobs were a little bigger…well, she knew it made him happy.

"I find it stimulating," Spock said. "You are still so very beautiful to me."

"Good," she said. "I want to keep you and Jim satisfied."

"Well, that's not a problem," Kirk said. "I'm quite content at the moment."

"I'm not," she said. She crawled over Spock, moving between his legs and ran her fingers up and down his chest, against the smattering of hair that skimmed down his center. Spock groaned and Kirk turned slightly to watch, clenching his fingers. "I want to taste you," she said. "I want to watch Jim do it too."

Spock made some sort of sound she didn't recognize. "Yes," she said. "Yes, my darling, yes…" She lowered her mouth to his erection and began gently sucking the tip. He hissed. Kirk cupped his face and turned it to kiss his lips. Soon, Spock had one hand gripping the back of Kirk's head and the other holding Uhura's hair in one clenched fist. She kissed the base of his penis and licked the demarcation up to the head, wagging her tongue over the tip. He hissed against Kirk's mouth.

"Say something dirty in Vulcan," she said.

Kirk turned to look at her. She was rubbing one of her nipples against the tip of Spock's penis. Spock uttered something in Vulcan and he assumed it was very dirty because he got hard hearing it and watching Uhura.

"No fair," he said. "You didn't rub your tits against _my_ dick."

"So I'll do it later," she said, lowering her head. "Kiss him," she instructed.

"You're so bossy," Kirk said, but then did what she told him to. He wished he could move enough to roll over on Spock, but there would be time for that. Spock held him by the back of the head, gripping his scalp tight but not to the point it was uncomfortable. His mouth was hot, his tongue soft fire. Kirk kissed his cheek, the side of his face, his eyebrow.

"Jim…" he moaned. He bent one leg and Uhura slipped her arm around his thigh, holding it the same way he held hers when he ate her out. She deep-throated him, making him groan. Then, when she knew he was close, she stopped and kissed the tip.

"Nyota…" he said, his voice strained, "why did you stop?"

"Because I'm being greedy," she said. "In a threesome, you share. Now because of his leg, this can only work if Jim is sitting up. You're going to have to stand in front of him."

Uhura smiled to herself as they did what she said. She felt so powerful. It made her hot. And to think, they'd been at some form of this for a goodish part of the night. She helped Kirk sit up. Spock stood before him, fully erect and completely helpless. She squatted behind Kirk and kissed his shoulder. "You don't need me to tell you what to do," she whispered in his ear.

"Nyota, I love you," Kirk choked out as he reached for Spock, finally closing his hands around his shaft. Spock stepped closer and Kirk looked up at him, his blue eyes overflowing with emotion. Spock met his gaze, curling his fingers into Kirk's shoulders, watching silently as he lowered his head.

Uhura sighed, scratching Kirk's head. It took two seconds of Kirk giving Spock head for her to get wet. She was absolutely no good watching them together.

Kirk was awestruck at the feel and the sensation of Spock, to the point that he was slow in his handling and movement. He filled his mouth and he tasted just the way Uhura said. It felt so good to have him like that.

She was feeding him instructions. "Run your finger up the underside; he likes that." She pressed her hot sex against Kirk's lower back and he groaned.

Spock gripped his shoulders, shivering as Kirk obeyed her. Then he couldn't help himself; he grabbed Kirk by the head and fucked his mouth. Uhura groaned and fell on the bed, watching them with luminous eyes and masturbating. Spock climaxed and Kirk tenderly sucked him dry. Then after a moment, Spock helped him back onto the bed and Uhura came over him, licking the remnants of Spock's orgasm from his lips.

"Isn't he sweet?" she asked. "Like some exotic fruit."

"Yeah," he said, kissing her. "Just like you."

Spock got back in bed and pulled her against him. "…love you," he murmured against her hair.

"Wait," Kirk said, his voice all dreamy. "Don't hog her, Spock. Push her close. Uhura, press your pussy against me. I know you're wet and I want to feel it."

"Of course I'll do what you want," she said, as they pressed against each other. "Next time, don't wait for me to tell _you_ what to do."

Spock was already asleep, one arm around her. Kirk curled an arm around her head and she lay against his chest. He stroked her hair. "I don't know where I'd be without Spock and you, Nyota."

"Fighting some crazy alien or chasing some skank," she murmured against his chest.

"You have no idea how much I don't want _that_," he said, closing his eyes.

"You can have everything, Jim, as long as it includes Spock and me." She yawned. "This is us, baby. You, me and he. We'll give you anything you need, whatever you want."

He was silent for a long time, feeling her breathing even out. She was asleep. Kirk kissed her widow's peak. He was overcome with passionate, interconnected thoughts and feelings. He was so content, so pleased, so in a place he never thought he would be or was capable of being. Kirk had never ever felt like this before and he wanted to share it. He pressed his lips against her forehead. "You make me want a baby," he murmured.

_TBC…_


	10. Vulcan Ways, part 1

**10. Vulcan Ways, part 1**

_**Observations**_

Lieutenant Hannity sat at her control, halfway focused on her sensory data. According to Commander Spock's update, they were scheduled to be complete with this crappy, dull star-mapping mission within the next few days. The commander sat in the captain's chair, reading reports, sipping tea and making regular trips to his short-range viewfinder while training Ensign Chekov in the use of the instrument. Sulu calmly maintained the helm.

Dana shook her head as she sipped her coffee. As unbelievable at it sounded, Sulu had been right all along. Lieutenant Uhura was involved—seriously, if scuttlebutt was accurate—with not only Commander Spock but also Captain Kirk. If it had not been confirmed by her conversation with Admiral Pike (and with the other members of the bridge), she never would have believed it. There had not been one whiff—not one!—of anything other than professionalism between the captain, the commander and the communications chief. Uhura was on duty every day she was scheduled and then some. She never missed a shift in the communications lab, according to Monica Jauron, one of the linguists. Captain Kirk was back on full bridge duty, and he barely glanced at Lieutenant Uhura when he didn't have to address her. It didn't even look like he was restraining himself. Commander Spock remained as imperturbable as always; never even casting a longing glance in the xenolinguist's direction. How in the hell could they do _that_ if they were intimately involved?

But if one were to look close, one could see that they were rubbing off on one another. Both Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Uhura developed a Spock-like habit of raising an eyebrow whenever something was amusing. Whenever Lt. Uhura stood at attention, she did so with either her arms folded in a Kirk-ish manner or clasped behind her back, Spock-style. Captain Kirk had taken to using the word 'fascinating' whenever he was posed with something interesting. Whatever habits Spock picked up from them were not easily discernable, but Dana was sure that he had. Locard's Principle was just as true for couples (or triads) as it was for forensic evidence.

At the last spades game, Koko told the girls that she and Gia asked Uhura if the rumors were true and she validated it. They honored her with a toast and a standing ovation. Koko let everyone know that Uhura didn't seem the least bit embarrassed or angry that their secret was out. And while everyone was curious as to the chemistry and physics of such an affair, hardly anyone was bothered by it. Most were amused. And after eight weeks, the majority of the buzz died down and everyone moved on to new gossip. Koko contemplated forming her own threesome. Scuttlebutt had it that other trios were getting together as well. Never let it be said that Captain Kirk wasn't an inspiring leader. Rumor had it that the captain was planning shore leave. Tina refused to verify or deny that she was having a fling with Dr. McCoy. Scotty was definitely messing around with three different women since the social. And the ladies from Social Science wanted to have a dance-off rematch with the divas of the science department.

Dana smiled as she adjusted her controls. As far as she was concerned, Uhura achieved god-like status among most of the women and the gay men on board the _Enterprise_. Koko told the girls that Uhura wore a Superman cape underneath her Starfleet uniform and they could do nothing but agree. What else could it be? How she managed not only to land but also to secure the top dog and the second in charge was awe-inspiring. According to scuttlebutt, Captain Kirk hadn't glanced at another woman in over a year. And that was unusual for a man like him. As far as Spock, well…the woman must have super powers to crack _his_ shell.

She couldn't help but wonder what they were like when they were alone. Were they all lovey-dovey and cuddly? Dana hid her smirk at the thought of Commander Spock being cuddly. Were they feisty and fiery? She had the distinct feeling that Uhura was and knew from ship's gossip that Captain Kirk had a hot streak. Did they squabble or fight? What was the sex like? Was it Uhura having sex with both men or all three having sex with each other? Was it fantastic?

Dana smirked again. Every woman in the spades club believed that whatever kind of sex they were having, it had to be incredible. How could it not be? Uhura was the luckiest woman in the galaxy.

Was their relationship equal? Who led? Were they committed to each other? Did they intend to start a family? Were they living together? Questions flew through her mind, but she knew that they would never be answered. Whatever the nature of their relationship, it was extremely private. Other than the obvious, no one had any idea what they were like outside of their respective duties.

Dana spared a glance at Uhura. She was at her console, relaying subspace anomalies to Commander Spock, her eyes cool and blank, her face expressionless as she reported. She was an amazing woman. Dana wanted to give her another round of applause.

* * *

_**Tub Talk**_

They were in Kirk's tub. Spock loved to take hot baths with Uhura. She would saturate the water with scented magnesium sulfate crystals, light candles and play soft music while they soaked. She turned Kirk's bathroom into a place of relaxation and mediation. They lay in the water and she rested against him, her hair in a topknot. Spock's hands were in their usual place; on her breasts, thumbing the nipples. She had a hand in his hair and they were kissing; nice and slow, lips with a little teeth and Spock's tongue tricks. Then she turned her head and he merely trailed his kisses over her cheek and to her ear.

Uhura smiled contentedly as she did a quick inventory of Kirk's bathroom. While neither she nor Spock had moved in, there was enough of them there to leave no doubt. The towel rack held three large towels; nothing so obvious as His, Hers, & His, but they were there. Three toothbrushes in the holder; hers was hot-pink, Spock's blue, and Kirk's green. She had her own minty toothpaste and mouthwash. Kirk had taken to using both. A tube of moisturizer and her facial scrub. Two small bottles of body oil: Spock's patchouli and Kirk's sandalwood. Her hot-pink makeup bag. Spock's dental floss. Kirk's razor and shaving cream. Spock's comb and brush, which Kirk had also started using. Her body butter. And something she had not noticed until now: a jar of strawberry-flavored nipple cream. There was no telling where Kirk had gotten _that_ from, or when he intended to use it. She decided to act surprised when he did.

Uhura did an admirable job of not taking over the medicine cabinet with her things, even though she knew they wouldn't have cared. She did keep a bag in Kirk's closet, however.

Spock was nibbling on her ear and making distinct purring sounds. Uhura cradled his head. He knew she liked it when he did that. She sighed.

"Spock?"

"Yes, Nyota?"

"I want to ask you something."

Spock closed his eyes. "It is about my Pon Farr."

She sighed against him. Of course he would know. "Yes. I know you don't like to talk about it, but as your mate, I do believe I'm entitled to know a few things."

"Affirmative."

"Your mother survived Pon Farr."

"I do not wish to discuss my parents' experience."

"I know how difficult it is for you, Spock. But don't you think I deserve to know what I'm getting into?"

"Of course, Nyota. It's just hard for any Vulcan to talk about…it is quite an unpleasant display of…illogic."

"And yet it is a part of you, your life and your culture. I am your mate and I will be there for you in every way I must be, Spock. Jim is willing to put himself in harm's way because he thinks you could damage me in that state. He's doing that because of what he saw in your mind. If your mother survived Pon Farr without an assist…?"

"Nyota, that is something I never discussed with my parents. It is considered intrusive, as it is a very private matter."

"Have you had a Pon Farr yet, Spock? Jim is not sure if what he saw were your memories or the collective memories of your father and ancestors."

He remained silent for a while. "This will be my first with a mate of my choice and as a fully adult Vulcan male."

"So what Jim saw were some of your memories?"

"Yes. He is correct in that there is a collective unconscious. My father passed such on to me before my first Pon Farr. We do not talk about such distastefulness."

"Show me," she said.

"Nyota, I do not wish to—"

"Show me, Spock. You showed Jim, now show me. I am the one who you must mate with, so show me what I am getting into. I love you. I won't judge you."

He sighed and moved his graceful hands up to her neck and face, to her forehead. Spock pressed his forehead to the back of Uhura's head and closed his eyes.

"Close your eyes," he said. "Hold on to me."

Uhura braced herself against his thighs and pressed into him. She took a breath. She would accept whatever Spock showed her, no matter how bad it appeared to be. Then her mind was flooded with images, vivid scenes of males and females having various forms of rough sex, some of it rape, most of it violent to an extent. There was one brief image of a dark-haired girl lying in the grass with her hands bound above her head and hands around her throat. The meld ended with a visceral image of a woman being shoved against a table and taken, possibly against her will. Uhura couldn't say for sure, and couldn't speculate which of the memories could have been Spock's.

When Spock removed his fingers from her forehead, she was shaking and a tear slid down one cheek.

"I am sorry," he said. "Now you see why the subject of Pon Farr is not something we Vulcans wish to acknowledge."

She nodded. What she saw was disturbing and she truly understood why Kirk was so insistent of his presence during. Uhura stiffened, squeezing Spock's thighs.

He kissed her hair. "Relax, Nyota. Please."

After a few moments, she relaxed against him and he slid his arms around her, coming to rest his hands over her belly.

"I do not know what will happen, Nyota. I regret that I cannot reassure you."

She nodded and turned her head to look at him. He met her luminous eyes. "It does not make a difference, Spock. I am with you and will be with you no matter what happens. If your mother survived it, I can too. And Jim thinks that he should protect us from possible after-effects. So, we'll deal with it. We'll get through it. And we'll move on from there."

Spock held her, closing his eyes, massaging her soft belly. "This is why you have gained weight?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Jim thought it was a good idea for me to get stronger. He thinks it'll be easy for me to lose the weight, but I can't deny how much I've enjoyed eating anything I want. It'll be hard to go back to my normal eating habits." Uhura had had a ball the past two months, pigging out in the mess hall with Dez.

"Jim and I prefer that you retain your body mass, Nyota."

She chuckled, stroking his fingers. "You just like the fact that my boobs are bigger." Her beloved Spock was a tit man all day long. He made no secret of it.

"I do not deny that I find the increased volume of your breasts satisfying. However, if you were to become with child, it would be necessary for you to gain weight."

"I know, Spock. But we also know that I'm nowhere near ready or willing to get pregnant. Lest we forget that you and Jim nearly had strokes when you thought that I might be." Why on earth had he brought _that_ up?

"In time, it will be something for us to consider, Nyota." The prospect of fatherhood sometimes danced around the edges of his mind now that he had selected a mate and was comfortable in his relationship.

"In time. Not now." Uhura sighed again. "You make sure that I get my injections, and I love you for it. Our relationship is too new and our careers too young. Besides, which one of you is going to father any child I might consider having?" Why were they even having this conversation?

"I would speculate that you will bear a child for each of us, Nyota. Perhaps more than one. I do not think that Jim or I would race to impregnate you; it will simply happen."

Uhura shook her head, wondering how in the hell she would begin to tell her mother and father that she was in a committed relationship with two men, much less that she was pregnant by either of them. "Neither you nor Jim are going to turn me into a baby factory, Spock. How did we get on this subject?"

"It was my rationale as to why you should retain your current mass."

"Oh," she said. Then she sighed. "We'd better get out of the tub. Jim will be home soon and I need to get the bed ready for him."

"Affirmative," Spock said.

* * *

_**Preparations**_

Kirk was using a cane on a limited basis. He could walk around, but McCoy instructed him to use the cane for support. It was a very nice cane, made of titanium with a Starfleet emblem at the head. He thought he looked cool with it, and McCoy agreed that it was so. Kirk's leg was healed in terms of the bone, but it was taking time to get his leg muscles back in shape. The therapy was helping. They had about a week or so before Spock's Pon Farr and Kirk thought that he would be all right in time. Not in perfect condition, but functional enough to do whatever he needed to do.

He was back on bridge duty and glad of it. The star-mapping mission was complete, Pike was pleased, and Kirk directed the _Enterprise_ to head to Capella VII. Capella was a binary-star system with two main-sequence G-type stars, each with temperatures comparable to Earth's sun. Capella VII was 1.5 parsecs away, an M-class planet with a thriving human/humanoid population. The city of Madir was ten kilometers away from Starbase 2.29, and all reports indicated that it was a peaceful, yet hedonistic society. Kirk knew that would make his crew happy, and he authorized two weeks of shore leave in Madir where the _Enterprise_ would be serviced and restocked.

McCoy checked and found a suitable place where Kirk, Spock and Uhura could have a measure of privacy. It was right outside of the metropolis. It was a private cabin, one of many dotted in and around Madir's countryside and available for rent. The cabins served all kinds of purposes and the Madirians lavishly furnished them and provided supplies and incidentals for whoever wanted to rent one. McCoy went ahead and booked a cabin and planned to have it stocked with groceries and medical supplies by the time they arrived. Kirk had not spoken of the impending event since their chat, other than to tell McCoy when and where the shore leave would take place and McCoy inferred the rest. He sent the information to Kirk on his personal PADD.

Kirk refused to be nervous about Spock's Pon Farr. It had been discussed and a course of action determined. Uhura was fully aware of the possibilities and Spock accepted that he would be present. Whatever happened would happen; they would deal with it and move on from there. If they could weather this, then they as a trio could handle anything and everything that came their way.

*

One evening, Kirk left Spock at the conn and journeyed back to his suite. Uhura was there after having spent most of beta shift in the communications lab. She was curled up in his chair, her ear clip in place, reading her PADD. A hot cup of tea sat on the table in front of her. As usual, whenever he saw her, his heart would swell.

"Nyota," he said, moving into the room.

She turned and her face lit up. "Jim! Let me help you."

"No, I got it," he said. He was walking much better now, but still used the cane until McCoy said otherwise. He sat in the other chair. "What are you doing?"

"Well, since we've had a bit of down time since completing the star-mapping assignment, I've been able to catch up on my journal reading." She showed him her PADD; it contained the latest edition of the _Journal of Research in Starfleet Communications. _ "I've been thinking about submitting an article to JRSC based off some data I've been collecting in the lab." She removed her ear clip.

"Do it."

"I probably will in a few weeks' time. I'd like for Spock to verify my results before I do so."

"Nyota," Kirk said, "We'll arrive in Madir tomorrow. Bones found us a place where we can have some privacy. According to McCoy, he believes that Spock's Pon Farr has begun." There were tell-tale signs, though Spock would not admit to any of them.

"I know, Jim. He's definitely not himself. I've noticed that his hands have begun to shake and that he's easily irritated."

"I have as well."

"I've stayed out of his way."

"I have too."

Spock announced a few days ago that he would require alone time in his quarters to meditate. Neither Kirk nor Uhura argued; whatever Spock needed to do prior to their arrival in Madir, they would let him do it. When he was not on the bridge, he was in his room. They missed him, but what had to be done had to be done.

"I keep telling myself not to worry," Kirk said. "But those images were disturbing."

"I know," she said. "I asked him to show me and he did."

"And you're not afraid?"

"I admit to some trepidation, Jim. Some of what I saw appeared to be rape and some bondage. I saw a girl getting choked. However," and she leaned over to take his hand, "I will not let it keep me from being with Spock. I know that it won't be rape, because I consented to everything when we bonded in Kalamar. And although he might hurt me physically, I am strong enough mentally to handle it."

"I know you are," Kirk said.

"Besides, I may as well get used to it. I'll be doing this every seven years."

Kirk shrugged. "That's true. He's not going to leave you. Nor I."

"I'll endure him for as long as I can. If I cry out, you come into the room. Not before. If you hear me scream, then you enter. Not before. Don't put yourself in the way if you don't have to."

Kirk closed his eyes and nodded. "All right. I just hate for him to feel guilty if you were seriously injured."

Uhura squeezed his hand. "Jim, I expect to get injured. I'm preparing myself to take whatever he dishes out. I expect to be sore, to be bruised, to be scratched, and to be bitten. I expect for him to pull my hair and hit me. And I expect that when it's over, he will take such excellent care of me that I won't even remember the abuse."

"I will too, Nyota."

"You're going to suffer a worse beating at his hands, Jim. You'll need care yourself."

"Bones will be there to provide medical assistance when it's done."

She nodded. "So we're as prepared as we can be. But I have some bad news for you, Jim."

"What?"

"My period's starting in a day or so."

Kirk didn't say anything, he just sighed. It figured. How such a thing would play out was beyond him.

"It'll be fine, Jim."

"I know. I didn't tell Spock where we would be exactly, but I gave him some random beam-down coordinates located somewhere in the city."

"Jim! Why did you do that?"

"You'll need time to get ready, Nyota. I merely bought a few more hours' worth for both of us. I mean, if he's got that fever he spoke of, he may jump you in the transporter room. I'd like to get you settled before he comes for you. Don't worry that he won't locate you; I have it on good authority that Spock will find you no matter where you are."

"All right." Then she stroked his cheek.

He thumbed her palm and kissed her fingers. "Nyota, I love you. I do. I love Spock. I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it was necessary."

"Jim, I know that. Spock knows it. It'll be fine. We'll make it."

She sounded so convincing that Kirk believed her.

* * *

_**Blood Fever**_

Spock was in his austere bedroom, shrouded in darkness. The only illumination was that of a single candle. He sat on the floor, cross-legged, his eyes closed. The last couple of days were spent in complete isolation, where he fasted and meditated. Kirk resumed bridge duty and Scotty served as his temporary second, as Spock wanted total seclusion. It helped, but only minimally. The twitches began a couple of days ago and the irritability soon followed. He started snapping at crew members over the slightest things. At McCoy's behest, Nurse Chapel tried to bring him some soup and he threw it at her, staining the corridor walls purple. That shocked everybody and Kirk knew that Spock needed time to himself.

Spock stormed down to sickbay and told Dr. McCoy to mind his business. McCoy, ever vigilant, insisted that he run a scan on Spock and that led to an argument. When he found himself yelling at McCoy, Spock knew it was time to separate himself from the crew and from Uhura. He needed to meditate to ward off the rising heat within him. He needed to stay away from Uhura, at least until the time came when he was unable to do so. He could keep himself together for a day or two, if he was diligent in his mediation.

They were scheduled to arrive in Madir the next day and Spock forced himself to concentrate on the candle. He was able to keep the heat at bay, but he knew it would not last much longer. There was a fire growing in his blood, radiating from his groin upward and outward, turning his mind red. Spock was losing himself to the _plak tow._ Sometimes the heat would overtake him and his hands would tremble uncontrollably and his eyes would roll. In such a state, he found himself blindly moving towards the door, guided by a faint whiff of a familiar female fragrance just down the hall. There were quite a few times when, during his self-imposed isolation, when he caught himself about to leave the room. He would force himself to regain control. Only his strict Vulcan discipline was the reason why he was able to remain in his quarters.

Kirk informed him before he secluded himself of the coordinates in Madir where he would beam down. He advised Spock that he and Uhura would beam down right after him, but Spock was positive that Kirk was lying in order to have more time to prepare Uhura. He did not argue, for Kirk's decision was logical. There was no telling what might happen if they beamed down together. It made sense that Uhura have time to get ready for him, lest he attack her in the transporter room. In the grip of the fever, he could very likely do so.

But reason was leaving him hour by hour. Replacing it was a hunger, red-hot, for Uhura. It was robbing him of his logic, his discipline, and his sanity. Soon there would be nothing left but a raging passion. He sat in a compact position, squeezing his fingers together, allowing his eyes to roll at will as the fever rose within.

The confines of the ship were closing in on him. He was suffocating, broiling in the heat. They could not get to Madir fast enough.

*

The arrival was timely; as Spock was deep in the grip of the blood fever by the time he beamed down. Logic was gone and he was thoroughly pissed to find Uhura nowhere in sight. He was unable to separate the anger from the common sense of Kirk's decision that they beam down separately. All he wanted was Uhura and Kirk was keeping her from him. He was furious. Where was she?

_Where was she? Where was she? Where was she?_

Spock was on fire from the inside out. He emerged from the beam-down point and looked around. It was evening and the streets were crowded with Madir's residents and some of the _Enterprise's_ crew members. The crew was elated to have two weeks' shore leave and left the ship as soon as Kirk authorized it.

A crew member saw him and came up to him. "Mr. Spock, Mr. Spock! I—"

Not even acknowledging the poor soul, Spock shoved him out of the way and began walking down the street. He saw everything through a red mist. He clenched his fists. His temples pounded as the blood rushed through his veins. Where was she? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Where was she?

_Where was she? Where was she? Where was she?_

He paused as a light came on in his mind. It was a flickering sliver of white. He inhaled.

Spock, intimately and keenly aware of Uhura's unique biochemistry, was familiar with her fragrance, even its subtle changes. For him, it was as distinctive as a fingerprint, and in his heightened state of awareness, he located it. It was a flash of white light in the red haze of his lust-driven mind.

He needed her. He wanted her. Now. Right now.

Spock closed his eyes and let his nose lead him.

_TBC…_


	11. Vulcan Ways, part 2

**11. Vulcan Ways, part 2**

_A/N: This chapter contains strong sexual content and imagery. Read at your own risk. _

The cabin was comfortably furnished. Kirk finished stocking the last of the supplies on a table in one corner of the bedroom. He shoved the bed against the wall and threw large pillows against that side and threw more on the floor. Uhura braided her hair into a coil and secured it against her head. She ate a large meal before leaving the _Enterprise_ and took a long, hot shower. She sat on the bed, wearing a robe that was loosely belted and some panties. She knew that it was pointless to wear anything else. The panties wouldn't last long, but she just couldn't go without them, especially with her period on. She didn't know what Spock would do.

He turned to look at her, his blue eyes at once cheerful and sad. "Are you ready?"

Uhura nodded. "I'm ready. Are you?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'm going into the front to wait for him. I doubt that he'll be very long and I'll hear him coming. This cabin has one entrance. He'll have to come through me to get to you. I won't use the adrenalin until I have to, but I intend to inject the hydrocodone as soon as I hear him coming. You take yours as soon as you hear him come in."

"All right," she said.

"Bones gave me two powerful sedatives, but instructed me to use them only when it becomes necessary. Like when you need to sleep. He told me that, on humans, they'd knock you out for a half a day, but for someone in Spock's state, a few hours were all he could guarantee."

"All right," she said again. "It'll be fine, Jim."

He nodded. He hoped so. "I love you," he said.

"I love you," she replied. "Now go on."

Kirk kissed her lips and went into the front of the cabin to wait for Spock.

*

He knew when he found her because the blood in her scent was a beacon, growing brighter in his mind as he neared her location. She was just outside of the city, inside a small wooden dwelling. He saw the lights on, but he didn't need light to see. Spock went towards the door and opened it, his mind smoldering red, his blood boiling with testosterone.

His captain was before him, tossing a hypo off to one side. Spock's nostrils flared; she was just in the next room and he wanted her so badly, so desperately that he could not control himself. He had to have her. Except that there was an obstacle in his path. He found he could speak.

"_Get…out…of…my…way_!"

"You're going to have to come through me to get to her, Spock. I'm _really_ sorry about that." Kirk was not a happy camper.

He braced himself and Spock rushed him, knocking him down. Then, because the need for her eclipsed everything else, he merely moved past Kirk to the door of the bedroom. Kirk grabbed his ankle and yanked, knocking Spock down. Enraged, the Vulcan turned on him and pulled him up. Kirk hit him twice, once on each side of the head and Spock threw him across the room. Then he turned towards the bedroom door.

Kirk was up and on his feet, heading towards Spock again. When Spock grabbed the door handle, Kirk leapt onto his back and put his arm around his throat, in a chokehold. Spock bellowed in rage and backed into the wall several times to shake Kirk loose. Kirk banged his head against the wall and then knew no more once Spock turned around and hit him in the chin. He sank to the floor, unconscious.

Spock grabbed the bedroom door handle and opened it. She was standing in front of the bed and there was an empty hypo on the floor beside her. She was naked except for her panties. Her scent was tinged with the hormonal imbalance that he associated with her menstrual cycle. It was overwhelming, pure radiance in the heat of his mind. Spock growled and went towards her. His nostrils flared and he reached for her. He was out of his head with desire, with an irresistible need to take her. Roughly, if she resisted him.

"Spock," she said, standing perfectly still. She was not afraid. She loved him. She would not be afraid of him.

She felt his hands on her arms, felt her feet leave the floor, and then felt the soft weight of the bed against her back. Spock was on her and to her surprise, he smelled her. He held her down by her wrists and his face was buried in the crook of her neck. He was inhaling, taking deep breaths of her air. He pressed against her and she felt his heat all over. He kneed her thighs apart and released her wrists, dragging his face over her chest, to her belly and down between her legs, breathing deeply.

Uhura lay there and let him. Of all the things she expected for him to do first, smelling her wasn't one of them. But Kirk told her that McCoy said that if she was on her period while he was in his time, it would drive him crazy. She could not imagine what it was like for him to be led by her scent. In another place, another time, it would have been kinky as hell. But not at the moment.

She gasped as the thin cotton of her panties disintegrated under his strong fingers. Uhura opted to wear a pad, as she knew a tampon would have been pointless, and it might have frustrated him. She opened her eyes to see the scrap of material go flying across the room and spared a pang of embarrassment that her feminine issue would be laid out for Kirk to see. Some things were just damned private.

And then Spock was all over her.

*

Kirk came to; unaware of how much time passed since Spock showed up. Little black spots swirled before his eyes and his head swam. He tried to sit up and couldn't, so he lay back down on the floor. He heard them in the bedroom, but he couldn't hear Uhura making any sounds of distress or pain, so he opted to wait a little while. He really had no choice. His head was fuzzy.

When the world cleared, he got up and went over to the table to drink some water and eat something. Then he collapsed on the couch, zoning in and out. Spock knocked the hell out of him, and if he had to go and pull him off her, he was going to do far worse. Kirk put the cold water bottle against his forehead, not liking the idea. He had been right about round one: he got two blows in before Spock knocked him out. He hoped that he was wrong about round two. He wasn't ready to die.

*

Spock had her pinned to the bed, but it wasn't necessary because Uhura had no intention of resisting him. His eyes were closed and he was anything but gentle. She bit her lip to keep from crying out because she knew if she uttered a sound of any sort, Kirk would feel compelled to rush in and pull Spock off her, thus risking far worse damage than whatever it was he suffered prior to Spock coming into the room. Uhura promised herself that she would cry out only when she couldn't take any more of Spock's relentless fucking. Kirk was right; there was no other description for what was taking place. After he sniffed her out, he unfastened his pants, kneed her legs apart and pushed his way inside. He held her arms and began thrusting blindly. He was strong and he held her down easy, his face inches from hers, his nostrils flaring. She could do nothing but stare up at him, at the way his eyes rolled underneath his eyelids, as if he were dreaming. She reminded herself that she loved this man, that she was a willing participant. He hadn't hit her or choked her. She could handle this. But he was _so_ strong…

She was fortunate. The hydrocodone contained had another ingredient. Whatever it was stimulated her body's natural tendency to produce lubricant, so she was slick when Spock entered her and it didn't hurt. Uhura didn't know how long it was intended to last, but she was grateful for it. Had she not been lubricated, Spock's rough entry would have been painful. Bad enough that she was menstruating. This was going to be nasty.

Spock was frenetic at the feel of her, at the knowledge of her physical state, at the way she smelled. She did not resist him, did not cry out when he took her and did not make a sound when he squeezed her wrists hard enough that it was going to leave bruises. His blood pounded in his temples and there was no thought, just instinct. He opened his eyes. He pressed his mouth against hers and she opened to allow his tongue to invade. He released her wrists to grab her thighs and open her wider; he wasn't deep enough, there was more of her to have and he demanded she give it. He would take it if she didn't.

Her hands were free. Instinctively, she cradled his head and tried to kiss him back, but she couldn't control it, couldn't control him and gasped when she felt him move, turning her pelvis up and pushing her legs further apart. She felt him, deeper than he had ever been before, probably near her cervix. If the point of all this was to produce offspring, then it probably would have worked if she were able to ovulate. Then her mouth was free and she felt him at her breast, biting. She bit her lip; it didn't hurt, but it was startling. She didn't want Kirk in here until it was absolutely necessary. She couldn't bear to imagine what would happen if he interrupted Spock.

*

Kirk closed his eyes. He didn't know how much time had passed and he still hadn't heard Uhura cry out. She told him not to enter the room until she did, but he was nervous. What if Spock knocked her out? What if he had his hands around her throat? What if he gagged her? How much of that could she handle? He knew she was a strong woman, but _damn_…

Kirk sighed. He would obey her orders. He forced himself to eat and to drink.

*

Uhura bit down on the inside of her mouth, drawing blood. He had to be close, he just had to be. She didn't know how much longer she could take the friction or his length. She didn't even know how much time had passed. If this was what it was going to be like for the next three days, then maybe there was some merit to Kirk's concern.

And then he was staring at her, stiffening and a rumble issued from his throat as he burst within her. It was different from usual; hotter, thicker, and he collapsed as he was spent. Uhura grunted, taking his weight and lay perfectly still. He was no longer turgid and slipped out of her. She waited for a little while and when he didn't move, she slid her fingers through his hair and his lack of a response made her think that he was asleep. Carefully, she eased her way from underneath him, moving slowly, inch by inch, until she was free. She went to the bathroom to relieve herself and groaned when she saw that her urine was tinted pink. Her period was making this thing messy. Blood was on her thighs, but due to McCoy's painkiller, she didn't feel a thing. However, she wet a washcloth and wiped the blood off her legs.

Then she went back into the bedroom. He was still prone on the bed and she took the opportunity to eat some of the fruit from the table and take a long drink of water. Uhura supposed she could let Kirk know that she was all right for now because she knew he was worried. She stole another glance at the bed; Spock had not moved. She sighed and went towards the door.

The next thing she knew, she was on the floor, her face buried in a pillow. She screamed, startled. Spock was on top of her, breathing heavily, pressing hot, wet kisses on the back of her neck and shoulder. His hands were under her, grabbing her breasts. He was hard again, his erection pressed into her buttocks.

Uhura heard the door open and could not move to signal Kirk to fall back. Dear Lord, he was going to get himself killed.

"No Jim, don't—!"

When she felt Spock move off of her, she rolled over to see Kirk on his back, his arms around Spock's neck. Spock was raging, grabbing at his head.

"No Jim, I'm all right…let him go! Let him go, I'm all right…!"

It didn't matter. Spock yanked one of his arms and pulled him off, slamming him into the floor. Kirk coughed, the wind knocked out of him. Spock grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the other room. Uhura followed, trying to calm him down.

"Spock, please…please, I'm here, I'm ready…!"

Kirk lay on his back, winded. Spock pulled him up again and punched him in the head. The left side of his face went numb and pain exploded behind his eye. Spock hit him in the throat and he wisely went limp, falling to the floor and pretending to be unconscious. Another blow and he would have been out cold. Or dead.

Spock turned. She was in the doorway, waving him over. He came at her, picking her up. Uhura braced herself for whatever was coming next. Once again she found herself on the floor, face down. She tried to get up, but he was on top of her again, kissing her and clutching her breasts. He pulled her up on all fours, holding her by her hips. She closed her eyes as he found his way inside again and forced herself to think of all the reasons why she loved the stranger behind her, grateful for the pillows Kirk put down. She did not think she would have been able to stand the next round with her bare knees on the floor.

*

The world was a cloud. Kirk sputtered, trying to sit up. His head swam and he wondered if he had a concussion. His left eye throbbed and his throat ached from Spock's punches. He heard her scream, and moving on instinct, made his way into the bedroom to see her on the floor with him clawing at her. If it hadn't been so serious, the sight would have made him hot. By the time he heard Uhura telling him that she was all right, Spock had already slammed him to the floor.

His face was on fire and his throat hurt, in spite of the painkiller. It was probably wearing off and he did not chance to use another dose until it was necessary. They still had two and a half days to get through. He intended to give Spock the sedative in a few hours, if he could stand to wait that long.

Kirk lay on the floor, welcoming the cloud's descent over him and the ensuing darkness.

*

She felt raw; the painkiller was wearing off. Kirk stashed the bag of hypos under the bed so that she could have easy access and if she turned her head, she could see it. Spock's face was by hers; his breathing deep and even. He was out again, and this time she was wedged between his hot body and the floor pillows. His hands were under her, holding her breasts. Thankfully, he did not last as long as he had the first time. Maybe Kirk's efforts were paying off, but it was too soon to tell. She would consider it later. For now, Uhura took the opportunity to sleep.

* * *

She was awakened by the feel of his mouth. She was on her back and they were still on the floor. Uhura braced herself up on her arms. The painkiller wore off and she was throbbing. She groaned. His mouth was hot, his kisses wet, his sucking intense, his pleasure almost feral. Uhura couldn't bear to move any part of her body, but Spock's actions had her gently bouncing back and forth. Her knees hurt and her legs ached. The insides of her thighs were covered in thin scratches that stung whenever he bumped against them. Her wrists were bruised and her breasts were covered with tiny red bite marks. But he hadn't hit her and she could live with the rest.

She wished he could stop, that he would stop. Time was meaningless; there was no chronometer to mark the minutes, seconds, or hours that might have passed. She did not know how long she slept. It was hard to feel rested when she was so sore, when the apex of her femininity was no longer hers, but his. Uhura closed her eyes, remembering how the man before her made love to her, how he worshiped her body and revered her mind, how he would not stop until she climaxed. How he touched her, stroked her, kissed her and loved her. How amazing a man he truly was and how he never gave her a reason for doubt. Uhura clung to that. She had to. Spock would return to her in a few days. She just had to get through this.

*

Kirk woke up and went into his bag to search for his chronometer. He had no idea how much time passed, but he was about to start keeping up with it. He found his timepiece, marked the time and grabbed the sedative hypo. Uhura needed a break. He didn't care if she hadn't cried out.

He went towards the bedroom door, the hypo in his hand. Kirk quietly pushed it open and saw them on the floor. Her head was thrown back and she looked as if she were crying. Her lips were pressed together, as if she were trying not to scream. To keep him away, to keep him safe. Spock was between her legs, at her, hurting her. For sure she wasn't enjoying it.

Kirk inhaled and crept into the room. Spock was so intent on what he was doing that he didn't hear him. A few seconds later, he injected him in the buttocks with the sedative. Spock grunted and collapsed, his head landing between Uhura's spread thighs.

"Jim!" she said.

He swallowed and stepped over Spock's body, kneeling before her. "Nyota," he said, wiping her face.

"Jim, you've got a black eye! And your Adam's apple is bruised!"

"I'll live," he said. "I need to take care of you right now."

"I'll live," she said. "See to Spock. Put him in the bed. Don't leave him on the floor."

"I won't," he said. "I'll take care of him in a little bit. You need a bath."

Uhura squeezed her eyes shut, too tired to argue. Kirk went into the bathroom and turned on the tub faucet, running the water as hot as he could stand. He wet a washcloth with cold water and came back out, gently patting her face with it.

Uhura smiled weakly and took the washcloth from him and stuck it between her legs. Kirk closed his eyes and sighed. Then he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. When the tub had enough water, he put her inside. Uhura hissed as she eased into the water, but leaned back and let the water run over her, closing her eyes in relief. After what she just went through, a little hot water was nothing.

"I'll bring you something to eat and drink in a little bit," he said. "Right now, I'm going to take care of Spock."

"Please," she said. "Don't leave him out there like that."

Kirk wet another washcloth, this time with hot water, and went back into the bedroom. He pulled the covers back. Then he bent down, grabbed Spock's arm, put the other around his waist and hoisted him onto his shoulders. He carried him to the bed and put him in it. Kirk gazed at him tenderly, running the damp cloth over his face and lips, which were flushed red. He took Spock's hands and wiped his fingers, which were streaked red. He sighed, knowing the reason why. This whole thing was a big old mess. But there was nothing they could do except endure it. He pressed his lips against Spock's forehead, squeezed his hand and pulled the covers over him. Kirk wanted Pon Farr to be over. He hated it. He hated seeing Spock like this and hated Nyota having to put up with him in such a state.

Kirk brought Uhura some cold chicken, chunks of white cheddar, French bread and a large glass of vegetable juice laced with additional nutrients. Kirk sat on the edge of the bed and fed her, wincing at the bruises on her body. Spock bit her hard enough to draw blood, but where he couldn't say.

"He bit you all over?"

"Not quite," she said. "Stomach, breasts, buttocks, thighs…" Other places too, but she wasn't about to tell Kirk that.

"Don't talk," he said. "I won't ask anything more."

Uhura was starving. She was devouring the meat and cheese, unable to wait for Kirk to bring the food to her mouth. "I'm…exhausted…" she said between mouthfuls of food. "How…much…time…has passed?"

"I don't know," he said. "I've been unconscious for most of the time."

"You probably…have a head injury. You need…a doctor…"

"Bones will take care of it," he said. "Go ahead and eat. Don't stay in the tub too long. I want you to sleep. I don't know how long Spock will be out."

"All…right."

He went back into the room. Kirk checked his chronometer and hoped like hell the Vulcan would sleep for the next twelve hours.

*

After her bath, Uhura ate some more food, sucked down a liter of water and juice, flattened her hair coil and sat on the bed by the sleeping Spock. There was a dull ache between her legs. She stashed another hypo underneath her pillow for when Spock woke up. Kirk cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. She stroked one of his hands.

"I'll stay here," he said. "Until you fall asleep."

"Then your stay will be short," she said, moving under the covers. "You need to go and sleep while you can, Jim. We don't know how much longer this will last. You need your rest, too."

Kirk nodded. He had taken another painkiller shortly after he finished helping Uhura bathe. He was exhausted. And to think, they had two more days to get through.

"Nyota, are you going to be all right? I mean, when this is over?"

She closed her eyes. "I have no choice but to be, Jim. It will take a day or two for me to…adjust, but I'll be all right. I went into this wide open. I won't let it ruin or change what we have, who we are. Spock would do the same for us if the positions were reversed."

Kirk nodded again and kissed her forehead. That was true. Spock had actually killed to protect Uhura, and he had already saved Kirk's life many times. They could tolerate this for him. "Sleep." He left the room.

Uhura pulled the covers over her shoulder. She pressed against Spock to make sure that she had skin contact with him. Her instincts told her that it would be best if he felt her nearby. That it would be less dangerous if he didn't have to go looking for her when he woke up. Then she was asleep, and it was blessed rest.

*

Kirk awoke suddenly, his right eye blinking rapidly. His left was swollen shut. Sunlight streamed through the windows. His head and face throbbed and he winced with pain. Something woke him up. He tried to sit up but his head was swimming. His body screamed for food. Kirk put a hand to his face; it was puffy. His tongue felt thick and dry. Spock really did a number on him. Fucker was strong.

Then his eyes flashed open. "Nyota—!" And he knew what woke him up.

There was a rapid knocking coming from the bedroom. The walls vibrated. Kirk groaned. He knew that sound well; had caused it on many occasions. And whatever she did the night before to keep from crying out was obviously no longer working.

Spock was— how long had they been—? Kirk clenched his fists and his jaw, which made him wince again with pain. Should he go in and pull Spock off? Did the sedative make things worse?

He sat up and forced his head to stop swimming. He got up, stumbling, bumping into the table and chairs due to his lack of depth perception. Kirk couldn't help it, he had to do something. He had to. He couldn't take what was happening to her. Uhura was crying and the room shook from the intensity of the bed hitting the wall.

He shoved a handful of turkey into his mouth, drank some water and grabbed the adrenalin hypo. He went to the door; it was open and he saw them and then looked away. Kirk took a giant breath, closed his eyes and injected the adrenalin into his heart.

A few seconds later, he felt like a brand new man. He growled and ran into the bedroom. Spock had her hands pressed against the headboard and he was…Kirk went over to the bed, grabbed him by the waist and yanked him out of her. Spock flew into the wall opposite the bed, his expression dark and dangerous.

Uhura's eyes flew open. "Jim! Don't!"

"I can't just sit there and listen to _that_, Nyota! Take your shot! Take a double dose if you have to!" He turned to face Spock, who was coming towards him.

He kicked him in the chest and Spock fell back, bellowing. The Vulcan hit the wall, knocking the pictures off. Kirk didn't waste any time. He rushed Spock and started throwing punches, head, chest, abdomen, head, chin, chest…the blood was rushing, his heart was pumping and he knew he had to make this one count. Spock grabbed him by the throat. Kirk choked in a breath, gritted his teeth and headbutted him. Spock released him and Kirk chopped an elbow into his neck.

Furious, Spock yelled as he deflected Kirk's blows—they didn't even seem to be hurting him—and rushed him, knocking him to the ground. Under normal circumstances, Kirk would have been more than happy to have a hard, naked Spock tackling him, but…He managed to get his feet onto Spock's chest and thrust him away. He had to get him out of the room, away from Uhura, so he turned towards the door.

Spock yelled again and ran up behind him and pushed him through it. Kirk went flying, landing on the end table, which broke in two under his weight. He sputtered, getting up. Spock grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and the back of his pants and threw him out of the window.

*

Uhura shot the hypo into her arm. Then she quickly grabbed another one. She was still very sore from yesterday, and this morning she had been rudely awakened. She needed the hypos to work, for the special ingredient to go into overtime. She had not been lubricated when Spock woke her up and his rapid thrusts hurt her enough to make her cry out. He had her face down and he was fucking her so hard that the bed banged against the wall. She knew that was what woke Kirk up.

Oh, how would they ever be able to get over _this_??

She hoped that Kirk was okay, that Spock hadn't killed him. She hoped that, if he wasn't dead, he would have the good sense to call McCoy to come and help him. She could survive Spock's drive. Kirk might not.

Spock appeared in the doorway, staring at her. Uhura remained on the bed, closing her eyes. When she opened them, he was on the bed before her, pushing her down. Gently. He moved over her. His eyes were open and fixed on hers. Spock pressed against her, covering her with his heat, locking her fingers with his and pushing them into the mattress. He was still erect; she felt him wedged against her belly. But he made no move to enter her. Instead he rubbed his nose and cheek against her face, sniffing her, closing his eyes as he moved across her cheeks and over her forehead. Uhura gasped. Compared to this morning and yesterday, this was downright erotic.

"_Ny…o…ta_…" Her name was the barest whisper on his lips. Uhura gasped; this was the first time he said her name.

"Spock?"

He rubbed his cheek against the side of her face and nuzzled her neck. Stunned, she lay there and let him. He moved slowly, running his cheek and nose across her throat and chest, his breathing deepening.

"_Nyota_," he said again.

"Spock," she repeated. "Spock?" Her hands were caught by his or she would have tried to caress his face.

He closed his eyes and took one of her breasts into his mouth. Not like yesterday. Now it was slow, soft…like normal. Had she not been numb from the double dose of hydrocodone, his current actions would have been pleasurable.

But this she could deal with.

When he did enter her, it was not as before. His thrusts were not hard, not rough. He stared at her, holding her thighs open. Uhura stared back at him, her hands flat on the bed where he left them. She was overly lubricated from the hypos. He was not hurting her.

"Nyota," he said again.

"Spock," she whispered. The hydrocodone was making her sleepy. She would have preferred to be in such a blissful state this morning or last night. Not now. Not while he was making love to her.

"Spock," she said again, closing her eyes. "_Spock_…"

"_Ny…o…ta…_" he breathed, kissing her.

Kirk's belief that a fight with Spock would reduce his fever for her was apparently correct. Before Uhura drifted off, she prayed that he hadn't died to prove it.

TBC…

A/N: I know this isn't easy to read, but trust me when I tell you it isn't easy to write. But in the context of this story, Spock's Pon Farr couldn't be ignored, glossed over, or reduced. I hope you continue to read and hopefully, to enjoy! Thanks for all the support thus far.


	12. Vulcan Ways, part 3

**12. Vulcan Ways, part 3**

Kirk was in sickbay when he came to. McCoy stood over him.

"Jim, are you all right?"

Kirk started, trying to get up. McCoy pushed him down on the bed.

"Why am I on the ship, Bones? I need to get back down there to Nyota and Sp—"

"Calm down, Jim," he said. "I've been monitoring you. I put a transponder in you so that I could check your heart rate whenever you took the adrenalin shots. I saw a spike, got worried and came to get you. You've got lacerations on your scalp, a black eye, a fat lip, a bruised trachea, a broken rib, a dislocated shoulder and some pulled muscles. I find it amazing that your leg hasn't been reinjured. I must say, Spock beat the hell out of you."

"I guess so," Kirk said, trying to get up again. "Bones, I have to get back to Nyota—"

"And you will, Jim. Trust me; she will be all right when you do. You are in far worse shape, I assure you. Physically, that is. Spock threw you through a pane of plate glass, you big jerk."

"He did?"

"Found you unconscious and bleeding in the dirt, surrounded by broken glass. You've got a contusion, but thankfully, no concussion. Now I strongly suggest that you confine yourself to quarters and rest for the next week and a half. But since I know you're not going to do that, please do not interrupt Spock again unless you intend to give him that other sedative. If you do whatever it was you did to make him throw you out of a window, you will not survive it."

"He's killing her, Bones. He's going to fuck her to death. She was crying. I had to do something! Please, let me go!" Kirk squirmed, struggling to get up.

"Jim," McCoy said, "don't worry about that right now. Not that I was trying to intrude—I don't want Spock beating my ass—but I checked on them and they were fine. She was asleep and he was not doing anything harsh, hard or intense. From my observation, he was gentle with her."

Kirk was surprised. "So it helped? Me fighting with him helped?"

"Appears to be the case. Now please, lie back down. I'll let you go in a little while, but trust me when I tell you that she is as fine as she can be right now. I would not have left her otherwise."

Kirk lay back, sighing with relief. McCoy slipped him a hypo to make him sleep. He was going to let Kirk rest in Medical Bay for a half-hour and then take him back to Madir so that he would be in the cabin when he woke up. He shook his head. McCoy had no idea how they would get past Spock's Pon Farr. The casualties were already severe.

* * *

When Uhura woke up, she was starving. Spock was unconscious again. It appeared that each peak knocked him out cold. She supposed it was like most men who fell asleep after achieving orgasm, except Spock was more than asleep; he was cataleptic. Maybe the power of the blood fever was such that when he climaxed, his lust popped like a balloon and the resulting endorphin rush was too much for his mind to take.

Her thighs were hot and sticky. She did not know how many times he came. The hydrocodone put her to sleep the last time while Spock was inside of her; she had no idea how long he had continued after she was out. He had come at least twice; her inner thighs felt coated with his semen. He lay between them with his head on her stomach. His fingers gripped her hips. His face was warm against her belly. He looked like he normally did when he slept with his head on her stomach.

Uhura stroked Spock's head, humming a light tune. She had accepted this. She knew she would need time alone to deal with it fully, but she also knew that she was not angry or upset with Spock. He could not help his nature. He could not help what he became during this time. She had been warned and prepared as much as she could. She knew that she would spend the next week on board the _Enterprise_, secluded in her quarters as she allowed her body to heal. Dr. McCoy would care for her. And for Kirk.

He had not come back into the room and she was afraid that he was severely injured. She could not move without disturbing Spock and she just didn't want to chance waking him up and risking another round of unpretty sex. That was the one thing she knew she wouldn't want for a while. Spock would understand and Kirk would too. They had each other and could satisfy one another until she was able to handle sexual intimacy again. She would definitely want to watch them, however.

Spock took a deep breath and turned his head. Uhura sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair. He would be awake soon. She decided to chance it and get out of the bed. She moved his hands and slid out from under him, taking as much care as she could not to wake him. Uhura went for the table and wolfed down whatever she could eat and drink. Spock's sleep was too volatile and too unpredictable for her to be cute with calorie consumption.

She went into the bathroom and relieved herself, wishing that her period was over. She had never felt so dirty. Uhura decided to take a shower. She was beyond worried about Spock attacking her; he would be able to tell by her scent that she was still in the room with him.

The hot water was soothing. She closed her eyes and let it beat against her face before soaping her fingers and massaging between her legs. Her vagina was far too sensitive and sore to risk applying any sort of washcloth. She probably wouldn't even be able to stand panties, much less a tampon or pad. But she would handle it. She could deal with it. She was strong enough. Spock's mother survived at least three cycles of Pon Farr without an assist and with a full-blooded Vulcan at that. Amanda not only stayed with Spock's father, but also stayed in love with him. And despite his Vulcan nature, Sarek adored his wife. Uhura knew this from Spock's memories. She soaped her stinging breasts as the water ran over her. If Amanda was strong enough, so was she. If Amanda could endure Pon Farr and still love Sarek, she could do it too. She cherished Spock and she was not about to leave him or let him go because of a wonky biological quirk. She adored Kirk enough to keep him out of harm's way.

Uhura heard Kirk's yell and glass shatter when they fought in the front room. She knew that Spock threw Kirk out of the window and her heart ached for him. Bless Kirk for trying to protect her. His efforts succeeded, for the next time Spock had her, he was as gentle as the lover she knew. She wondered if it would continue.

She stepped out of the shower and toweled off, taking care with her discomfort. She gazed at her reflection. Her braided coil was loose and fell over her shoulders. There were dark circles under her eyes and her caramel skin was covered in bruises, scratches and bite marks. It was just skin and it would heal. If this kept Spock alive, then it was worth it.

When she emerged, he was still asleep. She wished she could move him and change the bed sheets. She did not want to get back into bed. So she piled some of the floor pillows against the wall, wrapped herself up in a robe, and sat down on the pillows to eat while she waited for him to wake up. Her hunger seemed bottomless.

She did not know how long she sat, but the color of the sky changed and she fell asleep.

"Nyota?"

She opened her eyes. Kirk was kneeling before her. He looked a hot mess. "Jim!" She threw her arms around him. "You're all right!"

"I'll live," he said. "I'm sore as hell, but I'll live. More importantly, how are you?"

"Sore as hell, but I'll live too."

"How long has he been asleep?"

"For a couple of hours. I can't say for sure because that double dose of painkiller knocked me out while we were…and when I woke up, he was out."

Kirk nodded. "So you got some rest?"

"Yes. And a shower. I can't bear to get back into bed; those sheets are filthy."

"Well, I'd rather not risk waking him up to change them."

"Jim," she said, taking his hand. "You were right. Fighting him made it easier for me. He was gentle that last time."

Kirk nodded. "I know."

"How do you know?"

"Bones came and got me once he realized I took the adrenalin. He has a transponder in me because he was worried about what it would do to my heart. He peeked in on you—don't be embarrassed, Nyota; he knew that I would need to know if you were all right. He told me that Spock wasn't hurting you."

She nodded, still mortified that McCoy saw her with Spock. "He didn't. Not the last time. And he said my name."

"He did? Thank goodness, maybe the blood fever is wearing off."

"I hope so," she said. "I've had enough of Pon Farr."

"Me too," Kirk said.

Spock stirred. Uhura grabbed Kirk and kissed his lips. "He's waking up. Get out of here. I'll be fine, Jim. Go and get some rest. Please. I'm worried about you. Go. Go now."

Kirk nodded. He really didn't feel like going another round with Spock right now. He got up. "I love you, Nyota. I hope you know how much."

"I do," she said. "Please, Jim. Go on."

He left, closing the door behind him. Spock rose up from the bed, sniffing. He looked around and found her sitting on the floor across the room. Her scent still flickered white in the haze of his mind, but he knew that his mind was almost his again. Almost. The haze was still there, but it was dissipating. He still wanted her, still needed her, but the insanity of his lust was markedly less than it was hours ago.

Spock got out of bed and moved towards her. Uhura looked up at him, opening the robe. She did not have a hypo and decided not to risk using one. She had enough drugs in her system to last her for weeks. He knelt before her, gazing at her, putting his hands on her waist. Silently, she spread her legs again. His nostrils flared as he looked down. She sighed; her labia and clitoris were swollen and throbbed. He reached down and rubbed two fingers against her, slowly, back and forth.

He was inhaling and exhaling, taking her in. Absently, she wondered what she smelled like to him. What was it about her period that excited him when he was like this? For sure, it never failed to do no more than annoy her and make her feel dirty. But this was not like that. He kept touching her, staring down at her and sniffing her. Uhura relaxed; this was nothing. She wondered if menstruation was an instinctive trigger. Pon Farr was a mating ritual, designed to perpetuate the Vulcan race. Menstruation, when normal, was the signal that an embryo did not or was not able to attach itself to the uterine lining. However, it did not preclude that a woman could not conceive during her cycle. The egg was viable for several days and could still fuse with sperm as long as it was within the woman's body. Her period began when they went into orbit around Capella VII.

Maybe Spock's senses, keen as they were, could not distinguish her failure to ovulate. Perhaps there was no detectable olfactory difference. Just the thought that there might have been a last chance to impregnate her was enough for a Vulcan in the grip of the blood fever. That seemed to be the most likely explanation for his near-incessant banging for the first day and a half. Spock, in that mindset, was determined to get her pregnant. Uhura was grateful that she maintained her birth control injections. If she had slipped up and missed it…But Spock was the reason why she never missed any shots. The irony was too thick for words.

Spock put his hands on her thighs, spread them and came up against her. He put his hands on her hips to adjust the angle and entered her. Uhura perched atop his thighs. He pushed into her, holding her tight. His face was buried in her neck. Uhura put one arm around him for balance and used the other to finish eating the food that was on the end table beside her.

He stood up, pushing her against the wall. Spock adjusted, moving her legs over his hips to get more leverage. Then he was pulsing rhythmically, his face in her cleavage. Her breasts bounced against his cheeks. He was moaning. Uhura held on to him. This wasn't so bad. She could endure the next few hours as long as he wasn't as vicious as he had been. She was going to make it through.

*

She was crushed against the floor pillows, her arms spread out above her head. He was moving over her, kissing her, stroking her breasts, holding her carefully as he thrusted in and out of her. Uhura's sex was numb, and she didn't need a hypo for it to happen. But her lips weren't, and she welcomed Spock's gentle kisses with as much ardor as she could muster. She was just too exhausted to do no more than lie there.

"Nyota…" he murmured against her mouth. "Nyota…"

Uhura couldn't find the energy to say his name in return. She lay there, like a doll, as he maneuvered and moved her body to fit his needs. Since he woke up, he had been at her for over two hours. Not hard or violent, but still incessant. She found herself moving back and forth out of consciousness and she welcomed any reprieve from the discomfort and soreness that was her physical state.

Again he stiffened, grabbing her waist and grunted as he climaxed. Uhura sighed, knowing that he would be unconscious in a matter of seconds. He stared at her, holding her face in his hands, kissing her nose and cheeks as he was spent. "_Nyota…_" he breathed, trembling, vibrating within her, on top of her. This release was different from the others; it was longer and more intense. She felt his thick, warm semen running out of her. Some fuzzy corner of her mind wondered if it was green.

Then he collapsed, crushing her into the pillows. Uhura groaned and let her mind go.

* * *

When the haze finally cleared, Spock found himself on the floor beside her. She lay on her belly, her arms folded under her head, fast asleep. Spock gazed at her, at the scratches and bite marks on her back and buttocks and he felt an acute pain in his chest. Prior to his vile display of illogic, Uhura's skin was flawless and unmarked. Neither he nor Kirk had ever broken it when they made love to her. Now she bore the evidence of his madness. Spock would spend an eternity making it up to her. Whatever she wanted him to do, he would do it.

Where was Kirk? Where was he? Had he killed him? Had he, in his insanity, broken the trust Kirk placed in him when he offered his life to protect Spock from injuring Uhura? The pain in his chest grew. He would not be able to bear it if he had indeed murdered him.

"Nyota," he breathed, gently caressing her back. He was displeased with himself for what he did to her skin. She opened her eyes.

"Spock?"

"Yes, _k'diwa_."

"You're back," she said, yawning. She was too tired to move.

He stared at her and ran the back of his hand against her cheek. She was obviously exhausted. "I am so sorry, Nyota. I am so sorry. I will do whatever I must to erase this smear on our relationship. Where is Jim?"

"I'm right here," said a voice from the doorway.

Spock turned to see Kirk, battered and bruised. The pain in his chest grew even more. What had he done to them? What on earth…?

Kirk came over to where they lay on the floor and knelt beside Spock. He pointed to his face. "See what you did, you dingus?"

Uhura tittered. Leave it to Kirk to ease the tension.

"Jim, I am sorrier than I can ever vocalize. Please forgive me."

"Not necessary," Kirk said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I assure you that I am quite well. I regret, however, that I have injured Nyota."

"It isn't permanent," she yawned, closing her eyes. "I'll heal."

"I admit," Kirk said, "you scared the shit out of me, Spock. That wasn't pretty."

"The _plak tow_ never is, Jim."

Kirk looked around at the broken furniture and unkempt room. "The Madirians are going to keep our security deposit," he said. "You totally fucked this place up, Spock. No pun intended."

Spock looked around. "It would appear so," he said.

Uhura yawned again. Kirk went to get her robe. Spock rose to his feet and looked down at himself. He gasped. Kirk came back out and saw the confused expression. Spock looked down at Uhura and then back up at him. "Did I—?" The look on Spock's face was one of sheer agony.

"No," Kirk said. "That's from her period. You didn't rupture or break anything, Spock, so don't throw a fit."

Spock looked at Kirk and then at Uhura. "I am so sorry, Nyota. I am—"

"Spock, it's all right," she said. "You couldn't help it, and besides, Jim and I were warned. I couldn't help that my period decided it wanted to show up while you were in heat. I'm fine. I'm sore as hell and I don't want to see a penis for at least a month, but I'm okay." She pushed herself up.

"That's unfortunate," Kirk said. "But understandable. Here, let me help you." He knelt and helped her sit up, and then covered her with the robe.

Spock knelt to caress her cheek. "Again, I am sorry, Nyota. I hope that my actions have not completely put you off sexual intimacy with Jim or with me."

"No," she said. "Just for a little while. It won't last, I assure you."

Spock nodded. "I shall go and cleanse myself. " He went to take a shower.

"You do that," Kirk said. He rolled Uhura into his arms and kissed her forehead. "You're going to be all right, though? Mentally, I mean."

"Of course."

"Good. I mean, I know you gotta heal and all and I know sex is the absolute last thing you want right now, but please don't say I'll never get to make love to you again. I will kill Spock if that's the case."

"_You're_ a dingus," she said, smiling at him. "I didn't say that. And it would be illogical to kill Spock, as you can just as easily make love to him. If you want to get off, that is. Because my cookie jar is officially off limits. For now."

"As long as it isn't forever," he said. He whipped out his communicator. "McCoy, two to beam up."

TBC…


	13. Aftermath

**13. Aftermath**

_A/N: Slash alert. Read at your own risk._

Uhura was in sickbay for three days and then she confined herself to her quarters. Kirk returned to sickbay and stayed for two days until McCoy was comfortable that he suffered no adverse effects from the hydrocodone and adrenalin shots.

They were scheduled to leave Madir soon. The crew was enjoying the time off and Kirk appreciated the quiet time on board the ship. Spock took to his quarters and stayed there while he and Uhura were in sickbay. The time alone was beneficial, as it gave Kirk a lot to think about. He knew that Spock and Uhura were contemplating as well. There was much to mull over.

Five days after beaming back on board the _Enterprise_, Kirk was in his quarters, lying in bed, looking up into the mirror. He touched his tattoo, considering what it meant to be in a serious relationship (he'd never had any like this) and what it took to maintain it. He understood that there were limited guidelines to their triad; most of it they made up as they went along. He thought Pon Farr to be a minor blip on the radar; he had not realized how significant it was until it actually happened. He hoped that it would not provide lasting damage to their relationship. With Uhura and with Spock, he knew a love, a peace, a contentment that he had never experienced before. With them, he was connected to something real and tangible other than Starfleet and the _Enterprise_. He understood that there would always be bumps in the road for them, if they remained with one another. There would be bumps even if they didn't. Best to stay with each other and weather them together.

They would, if he had any control over the situation. Kirk did not want to go back to the life he had before; to the emptiness of multiple one-night stands, the meaningless fights he always managed to get into, the loneliness of command. The _Enterprise_ had been his one saving grace until he won Uhura's heart, and then come to learn that there was enough room in his own for Spock. No, he did not want anything to ruin their love affair. His life was complete on all sides, balanced in every direction. He would not lose that. He would fight for it if he had to.

"Jim."

Kirk opened his eyes to see Spock in the doorway of his bedroom. He had not seen him or Uhura since they came back to the ship. "Spock?"

"Yes."

"I thought you wanted to be alone."

"And I was for five days, ten hours and seventeen minutes. However, I am now finding it difficult to stay away from here."

Kirk sat up and smiled. "I missed you too, doofus."

Spock made his way in. "I stopped by to check on Nyota. She is healing. However, she still requires solitude."

"Hey, if you knew what you put her through, you'd understand." Kirk knew that she would come back when she was ready.

"I am horribly sorry for what I did to her, Jim. I—"

"Spock, she knows. It's all right. I know. We don't hold it against you, but we must accept its consequences. It wasn't an easy thing for me to see, so I know it wasn't easy for her to experience. But she loves you. So do I. It will work itself out and next thing you know, we'll be back to normal." Kirk moved over so that Spock could sit on the bed. "Unless, of course, you are here to tell me that you no longer wish that we remain a triad."

"Under no circumstances would I come to tell you such, Jim. I do not wish our relationship to end. I am perfectly content with Nyota and with you."

Kirk sighed. "Good. That makes two of us."

"Are you concerned that she will not feel the same way?"

"No, not really. It's just hard to tell right now. I mean, she sends me a message every morning to let me know that she's fine, but I understand that she needs time to get over what happened in Madir. It was pretty violent."

Spock circled the tip of his finger around Kirk's left eye and then across his throat. The bruises were fading. "I am sorry that I was so rough with you."

"Hey man, you threw me out of a window. Rough isn't the term I'd use."

Spock closed his eyes. McCoy saw fit to mention that to him when he checked him out. "Jim, I cannot—"

Kirk put his fingers over Spock's mouth. "Shh," he said. "It's over. It's done. I'm all right. No worse for wear."

"I regret that I caused us so much difficulty."

"Do you think so? I don't. We don't argue, we don't fight, we work well together and we love hard. I don't think we have any problems. Other than Nyota taking the time to heal, I think we're fine. We didn't go into it blind, Spock. We were as prepared as we could be. We took care of each other and of you as best we could; that's what you do when you love someone. You haven't caused any problems whatsoever. If anything, this is testing our commitment."

Spock took his hand and stroked his fingers. "I am prepared to do whatever I must to ensure that our connection is not broken."

"It's not," Kirk said. "Nyota isn't going anywhere and neither am I. This thing will only make us stronger. I believe that. You should, too. I mean, we need to be tight if we're going to last, right?"

"By tight, I infer that you mean secure."

Kirk smiled. "Yeah. We have to be if this relationship is going to succeed. We haven't tackled anything yet. You think Pon Farr was bad? " He chuckled. "That's _nothing_. Wait until you meet my mother and stepfather. Wait until we meet Nyota's parents. My understanding of her family is that her mother is going to throw a bitch fit when she finds out who her daughter is involved with. I'm not even sure if her parents approve of her dating outside of her race, much less her species. Can you imagine the shitstorm we're going to cause when we show up on their doorstep? Me with my blue eyes and you with your pointy ears? Mrs. Uhura's going to have a heart attack."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. That is something I have never considered, Jim."

"You may want to start, Spock. I've got a feeling that when this mission is over, we're going to take a trip to Kenya." Kirk laughed. He couldn't help it. "And heaven forbid if Nyota's pregnant when we do meet her folks. Which makes me wonder, Spock…what do you think about us starting a family?"

"Right now? It would be most inconvenient."

"Of course it would be, you doofus. I mean, in a couple of years. Nyota makes me want to have kids."

Spock held on to Kirk's hand. "I do not know. I am not sure if a starship is the best place to rear offspring, Jim. Not to mention the dangers of command. I would not wish Nyota to raise a child alone should we perish during a mission."

Kirk shrugged, running his fingers up Spock's arm. "Maybe you'll feel differently in a year or two. If we're united, I'm sure that we can convince Nyota to have a baby. A handsome little blue-eyed boy. Or a pretty little girl. With blue eyes."

Spock raised his eyebrow. "As Vulcan sperm are four times as motile as human sperm, it would be more likely that she would bear a Vulcan child. So, shouldn't we be in agreement as to whose baby she should have?"

Kirk was rubbing the inside of Spock's elbow, which he knew was a sweet spot. "Does it matter?"

Spock closed his eyes, covering Kirk's fingers with his. "Apparently, it does not. What would the crew think?"

"Don't know. Don't care, to be honest with you. By then, what difference would it make? They know that we're together; they all can't be dumb or ignorant enough to think that our relationship won't make a logical progression." Kirk actually hadn't thought about it; this was a random, off-the-cuff conversation. But now that he brought it up, he was curious. Could they actually have a family, be a family?

Spock was breathing slowly. "I think that…in time…we should have…this discussion…with Nyota. But…not now…"

Kirk nodded. "Agree with you there."

*

Spock lay on his back and Kirk lay above him, pressing their foreheads together. Spock gave him an Eskimo kiss and Kirk sighed.

"You know," he said, pressing a kiss to Spock's cheek, "there was a moment back in Madir that really made me hot. Had circumstances been different, I think it would have been explosive."

Spock lay with his eyes closed as Kirk kissed his cheek, then his chin. His hands were on the back of Kirk's head. "I do not remember anything," he murmured.

Kirk kissed his lips. "I pulled you off Nyota and you came at me, hard and furious. You tackled me."

"I did?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…and were it not for the situation at hand…you could have had me right then and there." Kirk kissed his chin again and dragged his lips down the curve of Spock's throat and pressed them against the hollow. Spock hissed.

"I regret that I do not remember."

"That's okay," Kirk said, running his tongue down the center of Spock's chest. "I'll make sure that it happens again."

"You are wonderfully naughty, Jim." Spock hissed again as Kirk tongued one of his pecs.

"So I've been told." He came back up to kiss him again, and moved back and forth to rub his erection against Spock's. Spock held his head and met his kiss, giving him his trademark tongue. Kirk groaned against his mouth and slid a hand down between them to caress Spock. They had not had sex since before Madir, and Jim's injured leg restricted it. No barriers this evening.

He rubbed his cock against Spock's, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of him in his hand as well as against him. Spock groaned and Kirk moved down to kiss his navel while he stroked him.

"Wonderfully…naughty," Spock repeated in a hoarse whisper.

Kirk tongued his navel, closing his eyes and inhaling Spock's scent. He loved Nyota for encouraging him to wear patchouli; it was erotic and perfect with the Vulcan's body chemistry. A bead of liquid escaped the head of Spock's penis. Kirk ran his finger over it, massaging it into the tip. Then he licked his finger. Sweet, like pear nectar. He pushed his face into his hard stomach and sighed, running his thumb over Spock's hip, over the tattoo. He continued to stroke him, moaning against the skin of his belly. Spock's hands were in his hair and he twitched his hips, telling Kirk what he wanted.

Kirk sucked a finger and ran it over his perineum, between his testicles and up the underside of Spock's erection. Spock exhaled and twitched again. Another dribble of semen flowed out of his tip and over Kirk's fingers. Kirk groaned and took him into his mouth. He sucked slowly, removing Spock's hands from his hair, as Spock tended to lose it whenever he gave him head.

"Grab the sheets," he said. Spock obeyed. He could do nothing but, anyway. Kirk was mesmerizing when he was like this and Spock couldn't resist him. He caressed his testicles and sucked him slow, making him shiver every time he came up and pressed his tongue against the underside. Spock gripped the sheets, his knuckles white and groaned, unable to hold back.

"Don't," Kirk encouraged. "Don't hold back, Spock. Come for me. Do it now."

When he did, Spock let go with a growl that made the hair on the back of Kirk's neck stand up. He exhaled through his teeth, his legs trembling as he was spent. Kirk tenderly licked him and kissed him until he was done.

Spock's eyes were closed. Kirk could make him come in a way that Uhura didn't; not better or harder, just different. He loved both ways; the hardness of him, the softness of her…it was a perfectly logical balance. One he could no longer do without.

Kirk waited for his breathing to become even and then flipped him over. Spock, sated, gasped into the pillow. "Jim!" he said.

"I told you," Kirk said, "that moment in Madir really turned me on. I wanted you right then. I intend to have you. Right now."

Spock groaned again as Kirk moved over him and kissed the back of his neck and shoulders. He rubbed his erection between his buttocks and spit into his hand. He slicked his cock with saliva and held himself as he pushed his way inside. It started out slow and easy, but Spock's panting and his own racing heart turned it fast and heavy. It was so tight, so hot, and so fantastically good that Kirk might have lasted a minute. Two, if he wanted to flatter himself. He let go with a yelp and they both fell on the bed, giving in. Spock buried his face in the pillow, muffling his moans and came all over the sheets. Kirk lay on top of him, his face between Spock's shoulder blades.

"Explosive…" he murmured.

*

He lay in Spock's arms, his head on his chest. Spock stroked his hair. Kirk stared at the chair in his room. One of his T-shirts was thrown across it, one that she normally wore. He missed her. The bed felt empty without her.

"You do not sleep, Jim."

"I was thinking about Nyota."

"Fascinating. As was I."

"I miss her. She should be here with us. We haven't slept without each other since our secret came out."

"I am aware of that, Jim. But as you said, she will return to us soon enough. However, I doubt if she'll want to make love."

"Well, she said not for at least a month. The cookie jar's closed. But it's more than the sex I miss. It's her. Her fragrance, her presence, her aura, and her way of making us turn into little boys."

"Little boys, Jim?"

"Doesn't she make you feel like a kid when she does those amazing things that only she can?"

"Point taken." Spock sighed as pleasant memories filled his mind.

Kirk sighed, his eyelids drooping. "I got orders from Pike today. Soon as the crew's back on board, we're to head out to Polaris."

"The crew has two more days of shore leave, Captain. I take it there's no hurry?"

"I'm not about to rush them, Spock. They endured a seven-month long star-mapping mission because of me."

Spock paused for a moment. "We have been together for eleven months, two weeks and three days."

"It's been that long? A year?" Kirk found it hard to believe that Kalamar was almost a year ago. For him, the fond memories of those twelve weeks with Uhura and Spock on the beach were more recent than that.

"Affirmative, Captain. The passage of time can dull the senses, and we have been so very content since bonding in Kalamar."

Kirk yawned. "We should retire there when our careers in Starfleet are over. Hell, we should start a family there."

"It holds meaning for me as well. As it does with Nyota." Spock chose not to comment on the last part of Kirk's statement. He seemed almost eager to want to start a family. Spock had to wonder why.

"If you told me a year ago that I'd be here like this with you…if you told me two and a half years ago that we'd be together like this…how I would have laughed in your face." Two and a half years ago, they were enemies. Eighteen months ago, they were sworn rivals for Uhura's affections. A year ago, they were standing on a sun-drenched beach in Kalamar, holding hands and planning a life with her.

"The prospect would have been amusing, Jim. However, the fact remains that we are like this, willingly and happily, I might add."

"There's no arguing with the facts." Kirk yawned. "I'm so sleepy."

"Then go to sleep, Jim. You still have healing to do, and humans tend to heal when they sleep."

Kirk absently grazed Spock's hip with a finger. "You go to sleep too."

"I have no need of sleep at this time."

"Then don't have me wake up alone, all right?" Kirk did not like waking up in an empty bed. Not anymore.

"I would not dream of it, Jim."

In minutes, Kirk was asleep. Spock rubbed his hair, considering their conversation and recent events. They were on the same wavelength, thinking about the same thing at the same time. Uhura. How she completed them and how they missed her. While it was good between him and Kirk, it was so much better with her. A triangle could not sustain itself without all three sides, and neither of them wanted to try it without her.

Spock hoped that she would be back where she belonged in a few days.

* * *

Uhura was in her sitting room, chatting with Dez. It was their taffy talk time, Thursday evenings after their shifts were over. The _Enterprise_ was on her way to Polaris. It had been two weeks since the starship left Capella VII. The crew, rested, returned to their duty. Uhura was physically healed, but was still opting to stay in her quarters once her shifts were over. She and Spock and Kirk took meals together in the officers' dining room and conversation was easy, but she had not told them when she was planning to return. To their credit, they didn't push her.

Dez tore the wrapper off a piece of taffy and poked it in her mouth. "I meant to tell you, Nyota…I met a friend of yours in Madir."

"Really? Who?" Uhura sucked on a piece of watermelon taffy.

"Honestly, we did more than just meet. We had a torrid, two-week fling. It was incredible."

"Who was it, Dez?"

Dez smiled. "She told me that her name was Irish."

Uhura looked at her, her mouth wide open. "Irish? You had an affair with _Irish_?"

"So you do know her? I thought she was kidding."

"She's my best friend! What was she doing on Capella? And why didn't she contact—"

"Really? She was there because the _U.S.S. Hood_ had her on assignment, studying Madir's culture."

Uhura couldn't help but smile. "The _Hood_ may have lost its cultural anthropologist. Irish would be right at home in Madir. She's a hedonist in every sense of the word."

Dez grinned. "Isn't that the truth?"

"I can't believe you had an affair with her, Dez!"

"We met in a bar. Honestly, I wasn't looking for anything; I haven't wanted to be in a relationship since…well, you know. And she's sitting at the counter, so beautiful I couldn't help myself. I had to go over to her. I prefer Betazoids. When she found out where I was stationed, she immediately asked about you and I think she tried to send you a message, but you didn't respond."

"I was…occupied."

Dez gave her a brief nod. "She told me to tell you that she'd get in touch with you when she could."

"I never knew Irish was interested in women. But it fits. She's such a…well, let's just say she does not deny herself the satisfaction of sex."

"She told me that I was her first. Wouldn't have known, if she hadn't told me."

Uhura laughed. "My best friend believes in letting her freak flag fly. In fact, she's one of the reasons I got involved with Jim and Spock."

"Is that right?"

"She and my other best friend, Gaila. They encouraged me to…well, do the things I did that caught their attention." She sighed.

"Are you guys okay?"

Uhura looked at her. "I forget how perceptive you are, Dez. Or how transparent I am around you."

"Please don't tell me you broke up."

"Oh no, we didn't. We're just taking some time off."

"Why, if you don't mind me asking? I mean, your relationship is amazing. And inspiring. I have it on authority that at least two dozen trios have hooked up because of it. Koko and Tina are as good as a news reel."

"Something happened—I'd rather not tell you what—and I had to take some time away to get my head right."

"Nothing wrong with that. Time off is good; gives you a chance to get a fresh perspective. You are going back, aren't you?"

"I guess."

Dez eyed her. "Are you, Nyota? Don't tell me that you're considering giving up on them!"

"No, I just…I had to do something, Dez. I had no choice. I prepared as best as I could, but it wasn't enough. I had to give my body—"

Dez nodded. "It wasn't rape, right?"

Uhura looked at her. "No way. No. It was unpleasant, but I consented. I'm just having a hard time finding my way back as a result."

"Nyota, you remember what happened last year. What happened to me, what almost happened to you?"

"Of course."

"You know how bad off I was."

"I do."

"I never thought I'd be able to even feel anything for another person. I thought the old girl was dead; taken from me by those savage rapists. I thought I'd never be whole again, to have my womanhood returned to me. I tried not to focus on it, just on the whole of regaining my life, which I have you to thank for. But I didn't stay away from anyone. I learned to laugh again and to live again. And then it was there. I didn't realize how much until I met Irish. You should have seen me strutting around my quarters after I left her in Madir. I felt like a goddess."

Uhura smiled at the Bajoran, picturing it. She knew that feeling. She missed it.

"What I'm trying to tell you is to move forward and what you think is lost will come back to you. It's not sex that keeps you with them and them with you. You guys wouldn't have made it this far if that were the case. Sex is easy. Love is hard."

"That's right," she said.

Dez reached out and put a hand on her knee. "Nyota, don't stay locked up in your room because you feel like you lost something and you're waiting for it to come back to you before you go back to them. It might be misplaced, but it isn't gone. I know how much you love those men, and how much they love you. Think about what you've already endured. You told me that they were worth everything, even the bad press. Has that changed?"

"No."

"You think that because you're not ready to have sex again that's enough reason to stay away from them?"

"No, Dez. It's just that…"

She raised an eyebrow. "That…_what_?"

"I have a hard time not seeing what happened to me."

"Oh yes," she said. "You don't have the luxury of forgetting something you willfully went into."

"Yeah. That's it. It was hard."

"Do you remember when you put your job on the line? How all three of you were willing to sacrifice your careers for each other? How the captain was reprimanded for violating the PD and excessive use of force? What the commander did when he saw you getting attacked? What about Altair-IV? Each one of those things could have resulted in the severance of your relationship. Don't let something like this do what those things couldn't do. Every relationship has its ugly parts. They just make the pretty ones even more so. You just have to hope that your relationship has more pretty parts than ugly ones."

Uhura nodded, remembering the joy, the contentment, the risk she took to love Kirk and Spock, and the risk they took to love her and each other in return. A tear rolled down her cheek. "There are way more pretty parts, Dez. Way more. They made me so happy."

"Remember when I said that there will always be trigger-happy people taking shots at you for living your life? The same holds true for life itself. You mean to tell me that you haven't developed a thick skin?"

Uhura wiped her eye. "I thought I had. I mean, I was able to ignore the insults I got from those crew members like Barbara Jean and Jo Ann who don't like the fact that I'm carrying on with the boss and his second."

"You're going to have to get tougher than _that_, Nyota. I mean, you intend for your relationship to last, right?"

"Of course."

"This means that at some point, you're going to have to take them home to meet your family."

Uhura's eyes widened. She hadn't even thought about that. "I didn't even think—"

"I'm quite certain that a triad isn't what your parents had in mind when they expected you to fall in love. Unless you never plan on telling them about your relationship with Spock and Kirk, you're going to have to get tough if you want to get to that point. We've already decided that leaving them isn't an option."

"No," she said. "It's not."

Dez smiled and ate another piece of taffy. "Then put on your armor, Nyota. Don't let what happened keep you away from your love when there are so many other things that can and will try to do so. You need a bulletproof soul. That's what it takes to love the way you do."

Uhura nodded and took Dez's hand. "That's the second time you've said that to me."

"I know," she said. "Don't make me have to tell you a third time."

Uhura laughed and reached for another piece of taffy. "Thank you for being the voice of reason, Dez."

"It's the least I could do, Nyota. You came back to Kalamar for me and that saved me. What are friends for?"

TBC…


	14. Restoration

**14. Restoration**

_A/N: Slash alert. Fluff alert, too._

She was in the far corner of Kirk's bedroom, in the chair. She wore one of Spock's T-shirts, taking in deep breaths of his fragrance. Patchouli was wonderful on him.

Uhura was painting her nails and waiting for them to exit the bathroom. When she entered the room, she heard them in the shower. Now they were out of it, but still in the bathroom, all up on each other. No matter. She could see them in the mirror. Spock's face was in Kirk's neck; he was pulled against him, his long, beautiful fingers wandering over Kirk's chest. Kirk's eyes were closed, his lips parted.

Uhura smiled as she played with her brand-new nail polish wand. After duty, she went down to the salon to see Nadine, the ship's stylist. Nadine offered Uhura the chance to test out the wand, and Uhura, grateful to be rid of nail polish bottles, jumped at the opportunity. Nadine's nail wand was amazing because it worked in two ways: the polish would match your mood, or you could program it for specific colors. All you had to do was touch it to your nails and they would fill with color and be dry in less than sixty seconds.

She sat in Kirk's chair, listening to them have sex in the bathroom while tapping the wand against her nails. Uhura had already changed nail colors at least ten times. Nadine wasn't getting her wand back.

Three days passed since her chat with Dez. And as always, the Bajoran was right. It was time to go home. Uhura missed Kirk and Spock. She missed being with them, lying with them, talking to them, all of it. There was no point in staying away any more. She couldn't. They didn't know she was in the room and she decided to wait before announcing her presence. They exited the bathroom, Kirk first, leading Spock by the hand.

She smiled. Spock's hair was wet and mussed. It was pushed back from his forehead; obviously Kirk had been running his fingers through it. Spock pushed him down on the bed and came over him, kissing him. Kirk slipped his arms around Spock, pulling him close.

Uhura watched them, her eyes hooded. Now that Kirk's cast was off, they were able to really get it on, and she did not deny her pleasure watching them do it. She ran her finger over her lips as Spock held Kirk down by the throat as they kissed. When he pulled away, Kirk's breath was wheezy and labored; he liked it when Spock held him down. Spock climbed over him and straddled him, rubbing his erection into his chest. Kirk made some sort of sound, gripping Spock's hips as he leaned over him. Spock braced himself against the bed as he continued his seductive ministrations.

"Sweet Mother Mary, Spock…!" Kirk threw his head back.

"It is only fair, Jim," Spock said.

"I know, but…_gahhhh_!"

Then Spock moved again; he could move quickly when the opportunity presented itself. He was nibbling Kirk's amazing pectorals and Kirk had him by the hair; double handfuls to ensure a good grip. He moved down and over, left to right, back and forth, taking time to tongue Kirk's tattoo.

Uhura watched, her fingers pressing her own tattoo.

Kirk's gorgeous blue eyes filled with warm light, his passion growing as Spock moved lower, taking him. He guided Spock's head, mussing his hair further. Kirk's knuckles were white, his breathing constricted, his toes curling against the bed. He was trying to speak, but Spock cupped his testicles—not gently—and Kirk gave up and in.

"_Mmmmffllunnnnbbrrrrhhhhh!"_

Spock stared at him, running his splayed fingers over Kirk's chest. "Jim," he breathed.

Kirk moved so that he could get into bed and Spock lay beside him, locking pinkies with him. It was some time before they spoke. When they did, Uhura felt her heart swell to burst.

"That was amazing," he said.

"As always," Spock replied. "However, it would be better if—"

"Nyota," Kirk said.

"I am bereft at her continued absence. I do not know what to do, Jim."

"There's nothing we can do, Spock. She has to deal with everything in the way she knows how. It's been nearly a month. We can't rush her, but…"

"I want her to come back to us," Spock said, matter-of-factly. "That is the way it should be, it must be. I would give anything if I could take back…what happened."

"She will come back, Spock. She will. Eventually."

Uhura had heard enough. Kirk and Spock were as lost without her as she was without them. She stood up. "I'm here."

Both men sat up. She could hear the shock in their voices, but knew that Kirk couldn't see her in the dark.

"Nyota," Spock said, getting off the bed and looking in her direction.

"Spock," she said, feeling weak-kneed. "Jim."

"Lights," Kirk said. The room was illuminated.

Uhura smiled shyly and waved. "Hi," she said.

Immediately they were beside her, taking her in their arms, pulling close to her in their usual fashion. Spock buried his face in her neck and Kirk pressed kisses against her forehead.

"Nyota," he breathed. "_Nyota_."

Spock's face was in her hair, her neck, smelling her. "_K'diwa_," he said. His hands were on her breasts and he was pulling her against him. Kirk gripped her ass; when Spock pulled her against him, it brought his hands flush with Spock's hips and they all felt the current flow through them, between them. Electricity—this was what they missed.

Uhura felt tears on her cheeks and Kirk's lips kissing them dry. "I missed you," she murmured. "I missed you so much." She slid her hand up and around Spock's neck and cradled Kirk's face. "So much."

"I knew you would come back," Kirk said, kissing her lips. "I knew you would."

"I couldn't stay away anymore," she replied as Spock turned her and claimed her mouth. She closed her eyes, enjoying his wonderfully soft lips and the feel of his hands now on her ass. And Kirk's were on her boobs.

She did not know how long they remained like that. But then one of them carried her to the bed and they lay on it. Soon she was covered on both sides, their legs linked together and she was warmer than she had been in weeks. Gods, but she had missed the intimacy.

"Why didn't you tell us at lunch?" Kirk said, kissing her fingers.

"I didn't know…I just found myself coming here after leaving the salon. I missed you and Spock. I just couldn't…"

Spock was staring into her eyes, stroking her fingers against his cheek. "Are you well, Nyota? Are you healed?"

"Yes," she said, meeting his gaze. "I'm fine."

She'd been experiencing odd little cramps and twinges here and there; Dr. McCoy assured her that everything was fine; it was just her body coming back together after her ordeal. "I'm good."

"It is a relief to have you home," Spock said. "Jim and I, we have not been the same without you."

"How long have you been in here?" Kirk said. "We didn't hear you come in."

"That would be because you were occupied when I did. I saw you in the shower and sat down to paint my nails and wait for you to come out."

Kirk blushed. "We were in there for a while."

"I know. I saw you."

"So you were here when we came out of the bathroom?" Spock asked.

"Yes. I sat and watched you. It's so remarkable when you two are together. Hot, too."

"You could have joined in," Kirk said, moving his hand underneath her shirt. Spock joined him.

"I'm not ready yet," she said.

"I am pleased that you returned to us regardless," Spock said.

"Our relationship isn't based on sex," Kirk said. "I don't think it ever was, but I'm glad you realized that you don't have to have sex with us to be with us."

"I was afraid," she said. "I thought that…Dez told me that it would come back, but it was best for me not to sit around and miss out on our life together while I was waiting for it to." She sighed as she felt their fingers around her navel, moving over her belly. "I thought that if I couldn't get it up, if I couldn't have any sex…"

"Sex is obviously a plus," Kirk said, dipping into her navel. "But we have missed this…this right here," He waved a hand over their entwined bodies. "Talking to you, watching you dance, you taking care of Spock and me, me eating off your plate…all that."

She nodded. "I missed it too. But I needed time alone."

"It is understandable why you had to stay away, Nyota." Spock said.

Uhura sighed into the bed, closing her eyes, loving the way their hands felt on her stomach. It was so damned good to be _home_. A few minutes passed where she just lay and let them touch her. Then she thought about something Dez said. She opened her eyes.

"How do I explain this to my mother?"

"You mean us?" Kirk asked.

"Yes. Dez asked me if I intended for us to last. I said yes. Then she told me that I had to get tough because if that was the case, I'd eventually have to take you home to meet my family. I never thought about that."

"Fascinating," Spock said. "Jim and I have been engaged in this exact line of discourse."

"Really?"

"Affirmative."

"Well…how _do_ we explain this to our families?"

"I really don't give a shit about mine," Kirk said. "I barely get along with them. But considering…"

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just that—"

"Jim wants to have a child," Spock said.

"_What_?"

"Not _now_," Kirk said. "Of course, not right now. In a few years, depending on where we are in our lives."

"You actually want a kid?" Uhura looked at him.

Kirk was thoughtful. "It would be nice. I could give him what I didn't have."

"Jim," she said. "There's plenty of time for that. But you don't want to have a baby just to make up for what you lost. And think of the logistics. How would we raise a child? Whose child would it be? How could we even do this when you two up and run off on every away mission this ship has? What would we do if, for some reason, you went on an away mission and didn't return? How could we survive that? How in the world could you captain a starship with a baby running around?"

Kirk actually smiled, picturing himself in the command chair holding his son. Or Spock's. "I want to have a baby with you," he said. "I want to have a family. We can be a family, can't we? I mean, this isn't the textbook definition of family, but that doesn't mean we have to be confined to such. Family is what you make it."

"I feel that Jim's lack of closeness with his parents and brother fuels this, Nyota. However, I do not take it lightly. We are similar in that."

"I thought you and your father made up."

"Our relationship is tenuous at best. We try. I do not know what he will make of this, as it is illogical."

"I keep telling you, doofus," Kirk said, "Logic has nothing to do with this. Your father won't understand."

"I would hope that he accepts it as my choice. I do not know how he will react."

"Do you really care, Spock?"

"He is my father. He has a high stature in New Vulcan in addition to his political duties. I would not wish his position disrespected."

"No one can hold Sarek accountable for your actions, Spock," Kirk said.

"He is my father. I am his son." For Spock, it was as simple as that.

Kirk sighed, his fingers brushing against Spock's over Uhura's navel. He closed his eyes. "Nyota, we've never talked about this, but how does your mother feel about you dating a white man, much less a Vulcan?"

Uhura sighed, folding her arms behind her head. "She's not going to be happy."

"About the white man part or the Vulcan part?"

"The white man part is going to upset her. The Vulcan part may cause her to have a stroke. You see, she had my husband picked out for me a long time ago. It was the son of my parents' best friends. Not an arranged marriage or anything like that, but I believe she merely saw us growing up together, falling in love and having a family. We were very close when we were children, but I went my way and he went his. If I wanted to, I could have been with him because I knew he liked me. But I didn't want that life."

"Your mother is prejudiced?" Spock asked.

"Yes," she said. "She hides it well, but she is. I didn't realize it until after I grew up. It shames me to think that even now, there is a member of my own family that is prejudiced. I think that's one of the reasons I rebelled against her wishes and joined Starfleet."

"We probably shouldn't meet your folks," Kirk said. "I don't want to get shot."

"Do you think they will invoke violence?" Spock asked.

"I don't know," Kirk said. "I can envision Mr. Uhura breaking out a Winchester rifle and aiming it at my head when I tell him I'm in love with his daughter."

"Fascinating," Spock said.

"Spock," Kirk said, "it will not be fascinating when he puts a load of buckshot in your ass."

Spock raised an eyebrow. Uhura couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think my father is the one you'd have to worry about. My brothers, yes. My mother, absolutely. But my father…? He'll be upset at first, but when he sees how content I am, how much in love with you I am…he will come around. My happiness is all he's ever wanted."

"I don't know which family is worse," Kirk said. "Mine, yours, or Spock's. How did three rebellious people from three fucked-up families ever manage to come together and fall in love?"

"It defies reason," Spock said. "Yes, Jim, I know…logic cannot explain it."

"I don't know," Uhura said. "What I do know is that I don't want any other man. My life is with you two. My parents may not like it, but it's my life. I'll have to learn to live with their disapproval. I will not learn to be without you."

"Ditto that," Kirk said. "You've been without us long enough."

"My father and I have always had our disagreements," Spock said. "He never accepted my decision to join Starfleet until recently. If he does not recognize our relationship, I will learn to acknowledge his lack of acceptance."

"I don't give a damn what my mother and stepfather thinks," Kirk said.

"Says the man who stole their vintage Corvette," Uhura reminded him. "Of course you don't."

"Why are things so bad between you, Jim?" Spock asked. This was as close as Kirk had come to talking about his past.

He closed his eyes. "Not tonight, Spock. I'd rather not ruin the moment with bad memories."

Spock nodded.

"Tell us when you're ready," Uhura said.

"Okay," he said. "I will."

Uhura grimaced, closing her eyes. Spock stopped rubbing her stomach. "Are you all right, Nyota?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I've been having cramps, little funny ones. Dr. McCoy says it's just my body healing. Don't worry, Spock," she said, cupping his chin. "I'm all right."

"Menstrual cramps?" Kirk asked.

"I'm not sure. My period's due in a week or so, but these cramps aren't like the ones I normally get."

"Which reminds me," Spock said. "You are due to have your injection in three days, eleven hours and fifty-six minutes."

"Yeah," she said. "Don't worry; I'll be there. Talking about having a baby is fine, but it doesn't mean I'm ready to do it."

"You want some tea?" Kirk asked.

"No," she said. "I'm not hungry. I just want to lie here with you and Spock. That's all. Nothing else, just to fall asleep between you two."

"I am able to grant your request," Spock said. "It will be pleasant to do likewise, Nyota. I have missed the scent of you on the pillows."

"Good. Then it wasn't just me," she murmured, sinking into the bed.

In time, the room was dark and they were asleep. Cushioned between her men, interlocked with their love, Uhura knew she was there to stay.

*

The conversation they had about family was just that: conversation. As there was time to get into the decisions, wants and desires of having kids and telling the folks, they merely left the subject there on the bed with plans to bring it up when it was necessary to do so. So Spock and Kirk focused on Uhura, making her happy, keeping her comfortable, and taking care of her.

They fell back into the rhythm of their relationship so easily; it was as if the split had never occurred. The new assignment, near Polaris, was one which pleased Spock. It was a simple data-collecting mission from a recently discovered planet. Kirk was glad about it; it was always interesting investigating new worlds. They were scheduled to spend a week cataloguing the planet's resources. Spock was near giddy with the prospect of scientific research.

The night after she returned, Kirk took a shower with her and washed her hair. He took his time with it, scratching her scalp under gobs of shampoo, tipping her back to rinse. Spock was waiting with her towels and carried her to the bed where he spent a luxuriant hour massaging warm body oil into her skin. Kirk combed out her hair, stroking the damp strands, his heart in his eyes. No words were necessary.

The next night, she took a bath with Spock and sat between his legs as he soaped her neck and back, arms and thighs. He dried her off, patting her down as she stood before him in the bathroom. He turned her so they could look in the mirror while he massaged her again, moving his nimble fingers over her breasts and belly. He tenderly kneaded her buttocks and thighs and planted a warm kiss right above her pubis. Uhura's breath caught ever so slightly. It was returning. She was being restored.

Every night they slept as one, entwined in arms and legs, skin to skin. Every day was better than the last.

*

Uhura lay curled on Kirk's bed, waiting for them to enter. She'd just returned from her quarterly sickbay visit and was absolutely befuddled by what happened with her injection that she wasn't sure how to explain it to Spock and to Kirk.

Dr. McCoy had asked her into his office. When he sat down in front of her, there was a strange look in his eyes. She had never seen him look that way.

"Lieutenant, I'm afraid that I have some…well…news."

"Good or bad?"

"I don't know how you're going to take it. But I'm sorry and I'll do what I can to ensure it never happens again."

"What is it, Dr. McCoy?"

"Again, I apologize, Lieutenant Uhura. This has never happened before and I'm embarrassed that…"

"What is it, Doctor? Spit it out!"

"Your last injection…the progestin hormone degraded faster than usual. It was a bad batch. I did not realize it until I was preparing your current injection. I am sorry."

"What?"

"What I am trying to tell you is that you were not protected from pregnancy for the past two months."

"Wait, Dr. McCoy. Wait a moment. Are you trying to tell me that my birth control didn't take?"

McCoy's face was so flushed that he looked as if he were on the verge of a heart attack. "Yes."

"I've had my periods, Dr. McCoy, and there's another one due in a matter of days."

"Having a period doesn't guarantee anything, Lieutenant. There is a chance that you might have conceived during Spock's Pon Farr."

*

Uhura lay on the bed, pressing her face into the pillows. She had stared at the doctor for what felt like hours, not even comprehending what McCoy was telling her.

The door swished open and Spock entered first. Kirk was behind him and they were talking about something.

"Nyota," Spock said.

"Spock," she said, sitting up. "Jim," she said.

Kirk saw her face and immediately went over to the bed. "What's the matter?"

Hearing the tone of Kirk's voice, Spock turned away from the bathroom and went back towards the bed. "Nyota, are you all right? You do not look well"

"I'm fine," she said. "I just don't know how to tell you—"

"What?" Kirk said, his expression turning to one of worry.

Uhura took a deep breath and blurted it out. "Dr. McCoy told me that my last birth control injection did not take because of a hormone malfunction. I'm pregnant."

_To be continued…_

A/N: I am sorry. Please don't flame me. I know this is a HORRIBLE place to end this story, but I think it is best that I deal with this issue in another fic. I've got some research to do in order to handle this scenario correctly. I don't wish to cheat my readers by delivering a rushed, half-assed denouement. I promise that I will not keep you waiting too long. I do thank you for your support and hope that I continue to merit it as the triad's journey continues.

I would like to take the time to personally thank MissCar and Gerriv for their specific insights, ideas and suggestions in the development of Bulletproof Soul. It went in an entirely different direction than I intended, and I would not have been able to do it had it not been for their assistance. Thank you, ladies!--PinkElegance


End file.
